Kyuubi Phantom
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Naruto is the son of the greatest demon/ghost hunting team known to man. But one day, he was in an accident as a child, now he has to live his life protecting not just his friends, family and home town, but someone dear to his heart.
1. Phantom Reborn

**_My life had been filled with stories of demons and ghosts… my father, Minato was the greatest… (The only…) demon hunter known to man. The same, was with my mother, Kushina but she hunted ghosts instead… the two of them had gotten together… had gotten married cause they thought that their science was the same… working together and finally gotten married… they had me, a child that was afraid of what his parents hunted…_**

**_But, what do you expect? A little kid hearing stories like this since he was born… it would scare anyone… Though, one day a friend of mine made me do something really stupid just so I could get a girl I liked to notice me… But… cause of that bet, my life had turned around but… was it for the better, or the worse? _**

_"Do it."_

_"No."_

_"Do it…"_

_"No."_

_"Go on in there."_

_"No way."_

_"Chicken?"_

_"I'm not stupid."_

_"You're called a baka for a reason Naruto; I'll give you fifty bucks if you go in."_

_"No freaking way teme."_

_There were two teenagers in a lab. One had short black hair that shot out at the back almost like the duck's but feathers. His dark eyes staring at the blonde boy that stood in front of him. They've been friends for a long time, though the black haired boy crossed his arms over his dark blue shirt, his white shorts went up to his knees. Though, the blonde boy wasn't going to go in this weird portal that the blonde's parents made._

_"I'm not going in and you can't make me!" Shouted blonde boy, his blue eyes sparkled with anger, not wanting to go into the broken portal. His parents were the only couple in this town that hunted down both demons, and ghosts. Well, his father hunted down the demons and his mother hunted down the ghosts. They both had created the portal in hopes to breaking through and into the other world._

_And that had frightened him to a new level of fear._

_The boy with black hair ran a hand through his hair as he said "look, if you go into the portal… I'll give you some advice to get Hinata Hyuuga to notice you." That had made the blonde boy lift his head in confusion. Tilting his head, the blonde boy was wondering if the black haired teen was telling the truth. "I give you my word Naruto; I'll tell you how you can get her to notice you."_

_Sighing, Naruto stared at his best friend for a moment before saying "fine Sasuke… not like it works anyway…" He sighed and walked to the portal, looking at it for to him, it only looked like a long tunnel… not very deep but it was deep enough at least. Shaking his head, Naruto placed his hand on the side of the wall, trying to figure out what this place would be like if it really leads to another world filled with ghosts or demons alike._

_Though, he wasn't sure if it was a real world… nothing in his mind would allow him to believe this… to believe that they were real… the stories he had been told as a child, flew through his mind but… it still frightened him. Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking… he had to complete this bet, he wanted Hinata to notice him… sure he had a small crush on Sakura once, but when he saw Hinata… it was like true love at first sight… but thought that she would never love him in return… her family was rich and successful… but his family were two crazy people that thought demon's and ghosts were real…_

_Though, blinking in confusion, Naruto thinking he felt something under his palm. Tilting his head, Naruto tried to think on what it could have been… Though, he knew that he had to figure it out… He did the only logical thing… he pushed it._

_The button started to hum, the lights within the tunnel started to flicker. Naruto didn't know why he wasn't running out of there. He knew that he had to get out of there. But for some reason, his body was frozen in place. As if something was holding him down, a voice whispering something in his head… telling him that this was meant to happen, though as the voice whispered to him, Naruto heard Sasuke screaming for Naruto to get out of there._

_But he didn't leave…_

_When Naruto had turned around, he let out a blood curling scream. Bolts of lightning hit him, jolting through his body. It felt like he was touching a wire fence… (He did that much, though it wasn't as strong as this feeling)_

_Naruto's eyes were tightly shut; feeling like his body was going to fry. Feeling like his heart was going to burst from all of this energy that was flowing through him. His body couldn't handle this anymore… he… he just couldn't handle this at all… his body felt like it was going to shut down. Naruto could faintly hear Sasuke screaming, panicking for help. But Naruto knew that there wouldn't be any help for him…_

_The blonde teen felt something new, a strange new sensation flowing through his body… like it was making more powerful but it was still hurting him… like his nerves were being fried with the new sense of power that was shooting through him. Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and tried to force himself out of this place. Tried to get out of here… his body couldn't handle any more of these anymore…_

_Finally, Naruto felt like his body was no longer in the tunnel… though when he had left the tunnel, Naruto fell to the ground, groaning in pain… He weakly looked around as the side of his face was on the cold floor. The strange jolt was still flowing through his nerves; the coolness of the floor was making him feel a little better… Though, when he looked up, he thought he saw Sasuke's skin getting paler and paler with each minute._

_"What…?" He croaked out, his body unable to stand on its own right now. It felt like his body was made of led, like he couldn't even lift himself at all…_

_"Is… is that you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke in shock, not sure how else he could answer this… why did Sasuke seem so scared and shocked to see him? That made no sense, Sasuke wasn't scared of anything, hell he just laughs at his parent's tales of demons and ghosts…_

_"What… are you talking… about?"_

_"Naruto… wait here, I'll get a mirror…" With that, Sasuke ran out of the room, making Naruto even more confused than before. Why would Sasuke need to get a mirror? That didn't make any kind of sense… Taking a deep breath, the young blonde teen tightly closed his eyes as he tried to fight the pain that was shooting through him, trying to make sure that he could keep on his toes so to speak…_

_Once he was on his feet, Naruto placed a shaky hand on his forehead, trying to get his mind to clear… trying to figure out how and why he had felt such a sudden rush of power… not like it would have made any sense… must have only been from the jolts that had shooting through him nothing more and nothing less._

_Though, footsteps were heard… which made Naruto turn around wondering who it was. He only tilted his head to the side in confusion, though sighed when it was only Sasuke coming back with a big body length mirror. "Take a look Naruto…" Sasuke said his skin still as pale as it was before he left to get the mirror. Though, the young man was almost afraid to go look in the mirror, something told him that he didn't want to know… that he didn't want to see what Sasuke was seeing right now… but he knew that he had too…_

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto stood in front of the mirror and almost screamed… his once ocean blue eyes had turned green with black slits… no, one was neon green… the other was red, both of them had slits for pupils… the whisker marks on his cheeks look thicker…_

_His hair… still as spiky but… it was snow white… the ends of his hair was red as crimson… not a single mark of blonde remained in his hair. But, when Naruto turned his head, he saw that his hair was much longer… just as long as his god father's… It was tied back at the nap of his neck and almost brushed the floor of his parent's lab… but the biggest change he had noticed were his clothes…_

_His shirt was orange with sleeves that reached the tip of his fingers… at the ends of the sleeves had black flames with swirls of green… His pants were loose and baggy up till it had tightly closed around his ankles… and on his feet were old sandals that monks, priests and priestesses used to wear in the olden days, something he remembered from history…_

_But at the moment, he didn't want to focus on that either… for when he had a good look at what was behind him… Naruto saw that he had he had matching white nine twitching tails that were red at the tips, but had a single green stripe… Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing… if he had a tail… did that mean that he also had… Lifting the hair on the sides of his head, he saw that his ears were no longer were human but the ears of a fox… just like his tails his ears were white with red tips and dangling from them was were green swirl earrings…_

_His skin no longer was as tanned as it used to be, it looked almost pale… if that was possible for him anyway… Shaking his head, Naruto turned to look at Sasuke saying "but how did this happen?"_

_"I don't know… I think it was the portal… it must have done something to your DNA… You look almost like a fox Naruto… not one I've ever seen…" Sasuke whispered, trying to figure out what Naruto had become… but what Naruto knew, was that he was no longer human… And, wanted to know how to change back…_

It had been a few years since that day had happened… the only thing that had changed to his human form was that he looked a little more muscular from all the training to control his… powers… gifts… whatever… Though, it had been difficult to hide his powers from his parents… Naruto though, still wasn't really sure what he was at the moment… all he knew was that he wasn't human… not _fully_ human anyway… But he couldn't think of what it could have been…

The sound of a tray hitting the table snapped him out of his thoughts, making him look up and staring at his best friend Sasuke… the one that had made him do the stupid bet that had changed his life in the first place… The bet that had changed his life and turned him into whatever he was…

"Hey Naruto how you doing…?"

"As fine as someone like me can be…"

Sasuke sighed softly and stared at his best friend, trying to figure out what was going on in his friends hit… it had been like this since Naruto walked into the tunnel. He did train to control his powers through the basics… but after that Naruto hadn't used them after that… and Naruto had closed himself off from other people… he didn't even ask Hinata out at all… it was as if he had given up on having a real life…

"Naruto… look I'm sorry about what had happened a few years ago… come on baka you have to be human again."

"Oh me am human? Think Sasuke, I'm not human anymore."

"You are half-human Naruto, still human enough to have feelings and emotions."

Naruto sighed softly, not sure what he could do… He knew that Sasuke meant well, but he also knew that cause of the bet that Naruto couldn't and wouldn't be able to have a normal life. Though, Naruto blinked when he heard the doors open. Looking up, Naruto blinked when he saw Sakura and Hinata walk in… Sakura was a beautiful girl with pink bubble gum hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a red shirt and a matching red skirt… She was beautiful yes, but to Naruto she was nothing compared to the beauty next to her…

Hinata Hyuuga had long blue hair, and beautiful lavender eyes. She wore a soft pink t-shirt and black shorts, along with matching black heeled shoes… Naruto couldn't believe how beautiful she was, but knew… just knew that he couldn't have her no matter how much or how hard he tried. He knew that so long as he was anything but human, that he could never have her…

Sighing softly, Naruto looked away from the girls not wanting to feel the pain in his heart anymore… the more he thought about Hinata, the more his heart hurt… it was as if… his heart was shattering at the very thought of living his life as a monster.

"Sasuke… why am I cursed with this power… why am I a freak?" Asked Naruto, not expecting to get an answer… he knew that he didn't deserve an answer… this was Naruto's punishment for not listening to his parents… he had been told time and again to never go into the lab but did anyway…

"Everything has a reason for happening… maybe you're to use your powers for something…"

"Right… something…"

Sasuke sighed, no matter what he said, Naruto just refused to cheer up. It was as if he just plain refused to listen to reason… it was as if Naruto had just plain given up on life. And that wasn't healthy at all… Yawning, Sasuke calmly said "Naruto… you still have a chance with Hinata… trust me okay?"

"Mhm… I'll think about it…"

"Good…"

"Still doubting it…"

"Damn it Naruto!" Shouted Sasuke, getting ready to punch him, but didn't… knowing that this was just plain pissing him off at how Naruto was acting, he had been trying to cheer him up for years and still, Naruto refused doing anything to cheer himself up or anything… All Naruto did now, was read up on foxes for ideas on what he could have been… or even the powers that he would have… but nothing.

"Naruto-kun?" Whispered a shy voice, causing Naruto to look up and blink at the blue haired woman in confusion. Though, being near her, it made Naruto blush a soft pink. He couldn't believe it, it was Hinata Hyuuga, the girl of his dreams… Why would she and Sakura be over here? It didn't make sense, yes Sakura was popular and Hinata was because of her family's reputation as one of the greatest company owners known to man.

"Um… h-h-h-h-hi Hinata…" Naruto said with a stutter, trying hard not to lose control over his powers. From what he knew, his powers were attached to his emotions and cause of that they would go out of control when he was nervous. Sakura turned and stared at Naruto and smiled. It was so obvious that Naruto liked Hinata but was too afraid to ask her out.

"Naruto-kun… I was wondering if you needed…"

"Sorry Hinata but I gotta go!" with that, Naruto ran off with a speed that had made him known for being the fastest person on track. Which, only made Hinata blink in confusion… and Sakura and Sasuke shake their heads.

Sighing softly, Naruto leaned against the wall in the hallway… he hadn't expected Hinata to come to his table… but he didn't mind though… down side was that he felt his powers starting to go out of control… Looking at his hand, Naruto saw that he could no longer see it anymore. "Damn it…" He whispered softly, hating the fact that his powers were stronger when he felt anything… no matter what he did, he just couldn't control them to the point of them _not_ going out of control.

"You alright Naruto," asked Sasuke as he walked up to the blonde teenager, wondering if he was okay.

"Fine…"

"Least it was only your hand this time that went invisible."

"Yeah…"

Naruto sighed softly, but when his breath passed through his lips, it was an icy blue which made him shiver horribly. The blonde boy didn't know what that was about… trying to figure out why his breath had suddenly turned blue… and why he was shivering like crazy.

"Wonder what that was…" Asked Sasuke, wondering why his best friend just had cold breath… that is, until there was a strange laughter that he hadn't expected to hear. Looking up, both teens saw the halls glowing green. Turning the corner was a tall beast with glowing green fur. Long razor sharp claws and fangs, it looked like a mixture of a dog and a bear maybe?

"Dude that's a ghost I think you can sense ghosts too." Said the black haired teen, getting ready like he was about to fight. Though, Naruto didn't think it was a ghost… but sadly he knew that Sasuke was right. The glow was almost like how his body would glow when he first transformed… Shaking his head, Naruto took a few deep breaths as he said "you gonna fight him Naruto?"

"I'm going to have to…" Whispered Naruto as his hands clenched into tight fists, his knuckles turning white as he tried to think of where he could transform so no one would see him. Looking at the boy's room, Naruto ran in there, making sure that no one was in there with him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pictured himself as his other self. Picturing himself as one with the powers of a ghost, and the powers of a beast… even if he still wasn't sure what he was… or who he was anymore…

A ring of white flames circled around Naruto, giving him new strength. As the circle separated into two, one was going upward while the other went downward. His clothes transforming into the orange and black clothes that he knew all too well, the green swirls glowed with power. He knew that he had to stop that ghost before it was too late… he had to protect people… even if he didn't want to use his powers…

Once the rings disappeared, Naruto knew the transformation was complete, looking in the mirror, his eyes… one was green while the other was red, both containing black slits. Looks like this was only the start of his high school life's disaster, allowing his body to glow a very light shade of blue, Naruto ran to the wall and fazed right on through the door, getting ready for a fight.

"Where did he go Sasuke?" Asked Naruto as he looked around.

Sasuke stared at his friend, his eyes a little wide for a moment before relaxing as he said "he went down the hall to the left. Think you can handle it Naruto?" Sasuke knew that Naruto had practiced with the fighting dummies his parents own, but fighting a real ghost like this… it might prove to be too much for Naruto and Sasuke would rather not hear Naruto complain about being in pain later.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto ran to the cafeteria at top speed, the only thing that anyone would be able to see was an orange, black and white blur. Sasuke knew that he would have to make a quick trip to Naruto's parent's house… without them knowing.

Meanwhile, Naruto was running down the halls, just like before he transformed the halls glowed green with ghost energy. It was tough having to see this… his school being attacked by a ghost… Shaking his head, Naruto saw the ghost run into the cafeteria and howled like a werewolf in a way. Naruto heard screams… Naruto growled, revealing his razor sharp fangs as he fazed through the wall and glared at the demon.

"Get back ghost, this place is under my protection!" Shouted Naruto, he had to get this thing away from everyone so he could fight it better. Many people screamed in fear, though only two remained in the room… Sakura and Hinata… why that was, he didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't risk them getting in the way… His nine tails swishing around as he tried to think of what to do. Sadly, the ghost swung its massive hand at Naruto causing him to go flying right into the wall.

Groaning, Naruto knew this… he could still feel pain in his new body…

The two girls ran to him and helped him up. Though, to them, he must have felt like burning ice. He knew his body was different in temperature then others… But when he was on his feet, Naruto saw that they weren't shivering… were they just brave enough to the point where they didn't freeze or burn? Shaking his head, Naruto glared at the ghost. Though, from the corner of his eye he saw Hinata staring at him.

Though he didn't dare make a comment on it, knowing fully well that if he did, that Hinata would get an idea on who he really is. Looking back at the ghost, Naruto calmly said "you both get out of here. You'll only get in my way…"

"We can't…"

"What do you mean you can't? You have to get out of here or you'll get hurt or worse killed." Naruto growled out, not wanting to sound like a jerk, but he just didn't want them hurt. The young ghost-demon man knew that he couldn't live with himself if Hinata got hurt, and knew he would get an ear full if Sasuke found out that Sakura had gotten hurt. Shaking his head, he said "just stay out of my way understand."

With that, Naruto clenched his hand into a fist… his hands glowing a light red as if preparing for a blast. Naruto looked down at his hand, wondering why they were glowing… he's never seen this happen before, though he wasn't complaining… it was a new strength that he's never felt before… Naruto knew that he was strong in this form of his, his build was like that of a body builder, his appearance was frightening almost… though he knew that his appearance would frighten humans…

Shaking his head, Naruto walked toward the ghost getting ready to attack. The red glow around his hand didn't fade, but it seemed like it had gotten stronger. The ghost just smirked its red eyes on Naruto as if he found Naruto amusing.

"So, another one that bares the powers of a ghost and a kyuubi spirit… thought your kind had disappeared eons ago."

"What? Just what are you talking about you weird ghost…"

"You hold the powers of a ghost, but also of a demon's spirit… there hasn't been one like you in over a hundred years… who would have thought." Said the ghost with a laugh before his hands glowing, claws getting longer, which made Naruto think that he had bitten off more than he could chew…

Tails swishing behind him as he ducked, he had to stay in front of the girls. Knowing fully well that would happen if Naruto moved from his place. The glow spread through his body and to his other hand, a voice telling him to hold his hands outward… palm facing the ghost. But he didn't know if he could trust the voice that was within his mind. Fearing that if he listened to it, that it would cause only more harm and damage…

But at the moment, he didn't have much else to go by.

Throwing his hands toward the beast before him, Naruto's palms gathered orbs of red light gathered in his hand, moving around as if they were made of flames. Naruto couldn't believe that he had this power… was this the… the power of a demon like the ghost had said? He wasn't sure, but he knew that this was only the beginning… Growling, Naruto's eyes glowed as he said "time to say good-bye!" Just as he launched the attack, Naruto went flying and through the wall.

Not what he had planned…

Though, the ghost had disappeared for now… Hinata and Sakura were confused on where the ghost boy had disappeared too.

Groaning, Naruto woke up outside of the school, slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. Wondering where he was… and saw that he was behind the school, where he and Sasuke would hang out once in a while… Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around and changed back through the ring of white flames. Just as he left the small alley, Sasuke came through the streets holding onto a strange weapon that he knew, belonged to his parents. It was a strange sealing kunai that would easily trap a ghost or demon within it.

But it didn't work as far as Naruto knew.

"Sasuke… you're a little late. The ghost is gone…"

"Damn it!" Sasuke said when he had arrived to Naruto and saw the small marks on his hands, as if he had been burnt. "What happened?" He asked, trying to figure out what had just happened

Holding his head, Naruto calmly said "I might need to do more practice, that ghost isn't gone…"

Naruto was sitting in the basement; his parents weren't home and wouldn't be for an hour. Since when they weren't working on their ghost/demon projects, they were out doing their real jobs. Naruto had his arms crossed, had told Sasuke everything that had happened. Though, what had confused both of the boys was that the girls didn't, or wouldn't… or even couldn't move. Though, Naruto knew that he had to be more careful about what had happened… Though, what had confused both of them was what the ghost had told Naruto… about holding the power of a ghost and the kyuubi…

Sasuke had gotten to work right away, looking up old legends about the kyuubi. But it might take a while since there were so many of websites that spoke about kyuubi. As for Naruto, he had transformed once again and looked at his hand, trying to summon that red orb into the palm of his hand once more. But it didn't come to him… which didn't make any kind of sense to Naruto.

"Maybe your powers need a reason… you were trying to protect Sakura and Hinata after all."

"True… but I was also trying to beat the ghost."

"Yes, but everyone needs a reason to fight Naruto. You weren't fighting to be stronger; you were doing it to protect others…"

"True."

Sighing softly, Naruto sat down in the computer chair, staring at his palm as he tried to focus the energy within his palm once more. Thinking about Hinata being in danger… he pictured himself trying to protect her with his life… though when he looked at his hand again, he blinked when he saw an orb of red light glowing brightly… Naruto's eyes faded for a moment as if he was in a trance…

"Ya know Naruto, maybe you should pick up a name for yourself, since you can't risk using your real name or else people will know who you are."

Though, when Sasuke had said that he didn't get an answer from Naruto, which only confused him all the more, frowning the black haired teen looked over at his friend and saw that Naruto was just staring at a red orb of energy that resided in his hand. Walking over to Naruto, he pushed his shoulder trying to get the white haired teen to snap himself out of his trance. Though, it was as if Naruto was trapped within his own mind. "Naruto snap out of it!" Again, no answer… Sasuke was freaking out; thinking that if Naruto stayed in this trance for too long his parents will find him like this and think he's the enemy. "Naruto Hinata is being attacked!"

"What?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked around, shaking his head as he tried to remember what had happened. Groaning, Naruto transformed back, going to make a mental note to himself… Never look at the red orb again or risk going into that trance-like state. Staring at Sasuke, he asked "so what were you saying?"

"You need a name for yourself."

"Right… so what should it be?"

"Well, that ghost said that you had the power of a ghost and the kyuubi. Which, he said hadn't been around for another one of those for eons. So… how about Phantom Kyuubi…" Naruto just stared at his friend as if that had been the most stupid thing he had suggested… Naruto was supposed to be the stupid one of the group… not Sasuke…

"How about Kyuubi Phantom." Naruto suggested, not going to call himself Phantom Kyuubi that just seemed stupid beyond a new level. Though, Sasuke just nodded, agreeing that it sounded much better than what he had suggested. Though, Sasuke went back onto the computer and went to work on the legends of kyuubi.

Though, while Sasuke was doing that, Naruto's ghost sense went off again, making him shiver slightly. Growling, Naruto ran to the wall as he transformed, not what had had planned. Not wanting to fight the ghost again so soon and ran out through the wall and toward where the ghost was. This wasn't that far… Naruto knew that he had to use his speed to get out of here. He sniffed the air, trying to see if he could sense where the ghost would be. Too bad the ghost could only sense a ghost being near him.

Growling, Naruto had to think of a way to beat that thing… he had to think on what attack to use… so far, it seemed like he could go invisible, go through solid objects… (Least out of his ghost powers) But out of the demon powers he finds out he seems to have… (Least he thinks it's a demon power) seems to let out blasts of demonic energy.

Thinking about his powers had distracted the young man so much that he had arrived to his destination for now, Naruto found himself outside of Hinata's house. The ghost had howled and smashed his fist right through the roof and pulling out only to see Hinata.

When he found Hinata screaming out in fear, it made his blood go cold… Shaking his head, Naruto growled and leapt up the ghost's huge body, which to him seemed to have gotten bigger the ghost noticed Naruto and growled a bit as he tried to swat him away. Hinata kept screaming, trying to break free of the ghost's grip. Naruto jumped toward the demon's free arm and tried to think of ways to get to the other. At times like this, he wished that he could fly…

"Hold on!" He shouted, jumping from the arm as he tried to reach toward Hinata. Hinata's screams had ceased, staring at Naruto with wide fear filled lavender eyes. Naruto turned intangible and fazed through the creature's hand, and grabbed Hinata. Both of them had faced through the ghost's hand and landed on the roof. Turning back, Naruto wrapped his nine tails around Hinata as if to shield her.

"What's going on?" Asked Hinata, her voice filled with fear and worry. Naruto didn't know how to keep her calm, wanting to make sure that she knew that he was going to protect her… Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to picture the red orb once again. For right now, punches and kicks aren't strong enough to stop this thing… He had to make sure that Hinata stayed safe…

Opening his eyes, Naruto whispered "I'm going to make sure that you are safe… You just have to trust me." He tried to make his voice sound deep, but knew that he couldn't do it very well, but… was thankful that his appearance stopped anyone from guessing who he was. He saw Hinata nod and lifted her in his arms and jumped down onto the ground then turning to face the ghost. Hinata hid behind Naruto; wanting to remain safe… not that he could blame her.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto charged at the ghost with more speed than he's ever used before. It was as if he was faster than the speed of sound, but knew, just knew that was impossible. He wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog after all. Screaming, Naruto thrusted his palm on the demon's chest and the red orb shot through the ghost. The ghost howled in pain, though Naruto knew that this was far from over. The blonde ghost boy pulled out the kunai that Sasuke had taken from his parent's lab. He knew that it was risky to use the weapon, so no ghost would be able to take it… but maybe… he was able to hold it because he was only part ghost… part demon… and part human. Taking a deep breath, Naruto swung the kunai saying "time to disappear!" With that, the ghost screamed and faded away into the kunai.

Which, had surprised Naruto was that the kunai glowed bright green, as if it had taken the ghosts energy and destroyed his body… but Naruto could still sense the ghost's presents in the weapon… Taking a deep breath, Naruto knew that this was what he had to do… He had to stop ghosts from entering this world and defeat them… Though, he hoped… that it would stop… he wanted a normal high school life…

Turning at Hinata he gave her a small smile before walking away.

"Wait, who are you?"

"Just call me Kyuubi Phantom… the first ghost to contain the powers of a demon, and a ghost."


	2. History

**_I couldn't believe that I had fought a ghost… that I had learned a new attack just by using the desire to protect… is that the way to use my powers? Through protecting? Maybe… though, I had only fought one ghost, I hadn't fought another one… thinking that maybe, just maybe that it was the end but… there was one thing that had still bothered me… Why am I the only one with the powers of a ghost, and something called the Kyuubi… the first one in eons…? That is something both me and Sasuke couldn't figure out… but maybe, maybe my mother knew who this Kyuubi was… I hope without her knowing I'm asking cause of me having its powers…_**

"So, any ideas on my powers or who this Kyuubi thing is," asked Naruto as he leaned back in the computer chair and spun around in it.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. They had been searching for any kind of information… myths, legends old folk lore anything… that could have lead them to any information that could tell them what Naruto would have to look forward to in powers. Sadly, there was nothing…

Naruto sighed softly, trying to stay calm… though he couldn't help but think about the other day… when he had saved Hinata… she felt… so soft when he had held her in his arms… the idea of holding her… it felt so right. Was it because he had feelings for her? Or was it something else? Something more…? Sighing softly, Naruto lifted his head and looked over at his best friend who was still typing away on the computer trying to find anything.

This was all so much… no, it was all too much.

No one would have ever thought him; Naruto Uzumaki would have ghost and demon powers… no one that's who. Everyone always thought that he was nothing more than a loser, someone that only liked to run around and goof around because he was afraid of his own insecurities. But, they didn't know was that he was only the way he was because of his powers… something that he had acquired through some sort of freak accident.

"Hey, Naruto… your mom is a ghost hunter right?"

"Duh…"

"Listen, why don't you just ask her about any ghost named 'Kyuubi'."

"But… Kyuubi was a demon…"

"He was someone that had the powers of a ghost, and a demon… so if there was anyone else like you, maybe she would know."

Naruto knew that it was risky to ask his parents about anything… especially ghosts or demons… but at the moment, he was desperate… so very desperate… Sighing softly, Naruto got out of his chair and looked at the clock. "Well, they should be home from work soon…" Sasuke nodded and started to pack up. Telling his best friend that he would do some more research from his home computer, which gave Naruto a small smile, least he could trust Sasuke with this secret… even if it was his fault.

Sighing softly, Naruto walked up the stairs so his parents wouldn't find him in the lab, though it made him wonder why that was since Naruto was older now, he was old enough to vote for crying out loud. And yet, they still did not want him down in the lab, because they didn't want him to get hurt… (Little late for that though) Yawning, Naruto walked into the living room and sat down to watch some TV. Thinking that it would make himself feel a little better, though while he waited for his parents to get home, he tried out the new power…

Looking down at his raised arm, he stared at his palm as a small flicker of red light started to glow… only for it to slowly start to swirl with blacks. Normally, this should have hurt people but far from it… it felt like it was a part of Naruto… like it was the flame of his protection… his desire to protect those in need…

How he had thought of that, the blonde teenager thought that he never would at this point… Suddenly, Naruto yelped when the door opened, he made the ball of reddish black light disappear as he turned around just in time to see his parents walk in.

His father, Minato, was a tall man with spiky blonde hair much like his own, though just a little longer… his eyes, blue as the ocean… Just like Naruto's as well. Though, his face was just a little different, it was more masculine and sturdy. His father wore a long sleeved black shirt with matching black pants and a green vest, something his father liked to wear when he worked at the University teaching about Myths and Legends.

Standing next to his father, was his mother Kushina… she had beautiful long red hair that reached the back of her knees. Had beautiful brown eyes that sparkled in the light, sometimes Naruto wished that he had her hair and eyes… it was the one thing that Naruto envied about his mother… though, what Naruto was glad for, was that he looked almost like his mother, for he was a male, blonde and blue eyed version of his mother. She wore a long blue dress that had green swirls. Something that he knew that she had to wear at her job as a misuse, not her ideal job but it paid good and it helped her with her temper.

His parents may be weird when it came to ghosts and demons… but they worked hard to support him and he wouldn't have traded them for anything in the world… (Though, he could go without their obsession)

"Hi sweetie, how was your day." Said Kushina as she walked over to the couch and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug which made the young boy blush a bit but smile in return same thing every day… Naruto knew that it would tough to ask his mother about a ghost called Kyuubi… but, maybe if he was lucky there was something on it… though, if his mother didn't know he had a good feeling that his father would…

"Hey mom, um… do you know anything of a ghost called 'Kyuubi'?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side, hoping to get a good look at her… staring at her with his innocent blue eyes asking for her not to ask why he wanted to know about anything that had used to frighten him when he was younger.

"Hm… a ghost named Kyuubi huh? Sorry dear but I don't know anything about that…"

"Okay, um… maybe not a 'ghost' per say but… a demon maybe? Would you know dad?"

"Kyuubi huh… I think I do, I would have to grab one of my books… I'll lend it to you but tell me son… why the sudden interest?" Asked his father, crossing his arms over his chest, which almost made Naruto gulp, his father knew that something was up… his mother may fall for just about anything but his father wasn't as clueless as Naruto had hoped. He knew that he would have to think of something and fast.

"It's for a school project; we had to do something about a legend no matter what kind… so… I had heard about there might being a legend of Kyuubi but no one knows if he was a ghost, or a demon."

His father just smiled, the only way to lie to Minato was if it involved school… with his father being a teacher and all, he knew that school was very important.

"Alright Naruto, I'll go grab that book and I'll give it tomorrow for you to read for school." Naruto sighed in his head, thankful that his father didn't pester more about the whole legend deals. Sighing softly, Naruto got up and went to his room to lie down. Though, on the way Naruto started to think about his powers… the more he thought about them the more tired he became… It was as if just thinking about them made him tired… Yawning, Naruto slowly started to drift off to sleep…

_Looking around, Naruto saw that he was surrounded by darkness… just like when he had entered the portal that had changed his life. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto stepped away from it… thinking that it would do more damage to him. The last thing that Naruto needed right now, for that portal was the reason why he was different… why he was a freak… why he couldn't be with Hinata…_

_Running a hand through his bangs, Naruto blinked when he looked at his hand. His fingers were tipped with claws… just like when he was Kyuubi Phantom… Looking over at the shadows, he saw that there was a mirror which made him yelp. He was Kyuubi Phantom! But how… he… he didn't even try to transform. It didn't make sense at all…_

_"Kyuubi Phantom has returned once more… the time where a hero shall rise anew…"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"All in due time young one… you were chosen for a reason… you have, is the one thing that all demons and ghosts lack… that is what will make you powerful… but also deadly…"_

_"Deadly?"_

_"Your powers are something that were thought long forgotten… no one has heard of your kind in so many long years young one… when the time is right… you will know who you are meant to protect… you must protect the princess."_

_"Princess…" Okay, now Naruto was confused, who was this princess that he had to protect? It didn't make any kind of sense… yes, he believed that there was such thing as fate, destiny and so on but this? This was just too much… Running a clawed hand through his hair, the young man tried to think of who the princess could be. But, nothing came to mind for him._

_Though, maybe he would find someone… that was the princess that he was to protect… Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked out into the darkness, trying to think on whom this voice was… but again, nothing…_

_"But, there is one thing you have to know young one… your power can easily over whelm you… if you lose yourself to anger, you will lose yourself to darkness and may kill those you love and hold dear to you. Only the princess… someone who is filled with light may set you free of that darkness… do not repeat the past mistakes…"_

_"Mistakes?"_

_Naruto couldn't think of anything that could make that happen… but, if the voice had mentioned past mistakes than… did that mean that it had happened once before? The one that… that ghost had mentioned? But… did that mean that it was possible for Naruto to be a danger to his city? Was that what the voice was trying to tell him? But, was it a warning, or a precaution? That he couldn't be sure of, but worried that it would be the first…_

_Now, Naruto worried that if he had transformed that… that he would end up killing his own family… "How many… many others were there like me?" He whispered, almost afraid of what the answer would be. The idea that there had been more made Naruto brighten, but… it also made him worry that something had happened… that they all suffered the same fate…_

_"There were only two others besides you."_

_Why did Naruto not like that answer? If there were only two of them, why was that and what had happened to them? Had they saved the world or… or had they been destroyed in the process of something, and if they had destroyed the world why were they killed? Was it something that was the risk of the world or something much, much worse? Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "what happened to them?"_

_Naruto was hoping that they died as heroes… that they died in the line of fire… that they were killed by protecting those that they held dear to them… The images of his mom and dad flashed through his mind… then Sakura… Sasuke… "Hinata…"_

_"They died from their own darkness… they were killed for destroying the towns or cities that they had tried to protect…"_

_His eyes widened… no… no it can't be true, it's a lie damn it! There is no way that could be true, why would they be given this power if they were only turned evil later… only to be destroyed… Why was this happening? Why was he given a power… a gift, no a curse that could easily kill him and destroy anything and anyone that was near him? That just didn't seem fair to him in the least._

_"They were destroyed by their greed Naruto. But you… you will break this cycle. We had given them this power because they summoned us for power to protect… but they were soon consumed by their power, by their greed. You, you were given this power, this gift not just because of an accident but this was your fate Naruto… this was your destiny. Your heart shall break the cycle. You shall not just save your town Naruto, but you will save the future generations the pain of this power."_

_Clenching his hands into tight fists, Naruto growled. They were going to keep giving this power to other people? Even if… he failed or succeeded… no, it wasn't fair to anyone else! He won't allow anyone else to bare this power. He will never allow this. Naruto would rather be destroyed than to allow anyone else to have this power._

_"No."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I won't let anyone else have this curse. No one else will have this power so long as I live and breathe. So long as I have life within me, no one else shall ever have this power. I will be the last… I'll be the last Kyuubi Phantom." Naruto growled out, his eyes glowing red and green with determination. He wasn't going to allow anyone else take this burden. The idea of anyone else having this power just made his blood go cold his heart beating wildly in his chest, his nine tails thrashing behind him, reflecting his anger that was flowing through him like hot magma._

_"There is no choice Naruto… there has, and always will be a protector of earth. Of where the ghosts and demons are the strongest, there has, and always shall be a human protector with the powers of a ghost and a demon. This is how it has, and always shall be Naruto."_

_He shook his head, why was this happening? Why was this even happening in the first place? Why… just… just why? Why was this happening, why was he chosen? Because he had a big heart, so he could break the cycle of power and death? That was something that Naruto never understood but what he did know was that he would have to find a way to close any and all portals between each world… there was no way that he was going to let this keep happening. The very idea for that to keep happening throughout all time…_

_It just pissed Naruto off._

_Shaking his head, Naruto started to walk away from the voice. Not wanting to listen to a single thing it has to keep telling him. He'll stop it, he'll stop the cycle, the fighting, the death… everything. He'll be the last Kyuubi Phantom. He has to be… "I'll do it for the children of the next generation."_

The next day, Naruto had told Sasuke about the entire dream that he had. Which, seemed to have interested the black haired teen, which Naruto knew would for Sasuke found anything like this to be interesting… something that no human to understand just for him to figure it out to prove his genius. Running a hand through his hair, Naruto tried to read through the book but… he seemed almost too afraid to even look at the book his father gave him.

"You said that there were two others right?"

Naruto nodded softly as he handed Sasuke the book. Just because Naruto was too afraid to even look at the book, doesn't mean that the blonde demon ghost teen wasn't curious about what was in it. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly said "my dad said that the book might have some information on a demon ghost called Kyuubi. It might help… help him figure out what is going on…

"Alright… I'll give it a read and if I find out anything at all I'll give you an email."

Naruto could agree to that, no one would ever over hear what Sasuke was telling him, or what he was going to tell the black haired teen. But it still made Naruto nervous… It made him wonder who the other two humans had been, were they people that were related to him. Were they people that had some kind of connection that made him the chosen human for his powers?

"Naruto…"

The blonde's eyes widen, his face turned scarlet as he slowly turned around and came face to face with Hinata… her blue hair pulled back in a low ponytail, her lavender eyes sparkling in the morning sun… Naruto had never seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life… Gulping, he tried to think of different things, tried to get any thoughts that shouldn't be in his head to disappear… sometimes, he hates his god father.

Taking a deep breath, he stuttered out "h-h-h-h-hi H-H-H-inata… how… how are you?"

He winced at how he sounded… Thinking that he sounded like a fool right about now for it seemed like Naruto just couldn't get his words right when he was around her, thinking that because of his powers that it prevented him getting close to her… least, let his heart getting any closer than it already was… or was it because he was just plain afraid of her?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to suck up his fear and insecurities as he calmly said "so… um… what brings you by Hinata?"

"I came to see if you were okay, you just… disappeared when that ghost attacked."

_'Damn it… please don't tell me she found out so soon!'_

Shaking his head, the young man told Hinata that he had ran off to get help. With him having a mother that hunted ghosts and all, she was the first person that came to mind. Which, Hinata had accepted that for an answer for now… only to make Naruto smile in relief. Thinking how horrible it would be if Hinata had found out his secret, a secret that he had held on for three to four years… And he did not need anyone knowing right now… it was bad enough that Sasuke knew…

"That does make sense… um, Naruto… would you tell your parents about Kyuubi Phantom? Please don't… he… he's not a bad ghost, he saved my life." Hearing that made Naruto's heart skip, thinking that Hinata only cared about his other self… but it did make him a little happy, even if she cared more about Kyuubi Phantom then him…

But he gave her a small smile as he whispered "don't worry Hinata. I wouldn't tell them about him, if you say he's a good guy then I won't. I promise." After he had said that, Hinata gave the brightest smile that he's ever seen on her, and Hinata gave him a big hug, throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him. Though, he had to stop himself from groaning since Hinata's breasts pressing against him was not a good thing right now… he had always known that Hyuuga woman developed a little differently than other woman, like Sakura for example though he won't go into detail right now.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked into the school when Hinata had let go of him, well more like ran for dear life. Naruto felt a burning desire within him, and it burned whenever Hinata was near him… it was a mixture, like he wanted her more than anything, like she was a drug… and he was the attic… but, the other part of him wanted to protect her… wanted to keep her safe… wanted to make sure that no harm would ever come to her…

But he didn't understand why he was feeling this in the least… it was completely new to him, and cause of that it was something that he thought that he would never understand. Not in the least… but Naruto thought that maybe someday when the time was right that he would understand this feeling that was flowing through him like a never ending river… but for now, he had to focus on school…

_'Oh the joy…'_

Once school was done for the day, Naruto had started to walk on home, thinking about everything that he had learned. Though, also his mind was filled with what was going to happen to him from now on. He was the protector of the city apparently… and, he hadn't been the only one that had these crazy powers. No, apparently he had been the third… and that he wasn't going to be the last… but if he could stop it, he would…

But at the moment, he doesn't even know how he could stop it.

Looking up at the huge four story house that his parents had bought, Naruto wondered how they were even able to afford this, and their equipment for their hunting hobby… it always made Naruto wonder though, he didn't dare voice his theory… thinking that maybe they did this so much so they wouldn't have another kid, they only wanted to keep Naruto as their only child. Though, Naruto did want a sibling… it was a little lonely being an only child.

Sighing softly, Naruto started to walk on inside… only to find it empty as usual.

Yawning, Naruto thought that he could do his homework while he waited for Sasuke's email, since Naruto gave him the book Sasuke had skimmed through it till he had found the two legends on demons called Kyuubi.

As Naruto sat at his desk, he tried to focus on the words in his book, but his mind kept drifting off… it felt like he wouldn't get any work done at all… his powers kept flowing through his mind, making him wonder what other attacks he can use… so far, he knew that he could go invisible, and go through solid objects… those he knew were ghost abilities… but the strange red orb with swirling black swirls… it was something that he's never seen before… he thought that maybe, just maybe that it was a demon power. But, were there still many more abilities that he had to unlock? Just as Naruto was thinking all of this, he heard his computer chime out 'you got mail baka.' Which, Naruto knew was from Sasuke, pushing against the floor, he slid over to his computer desk and punched in a few keys and his computer beamed to life as he checked out his email… well, more like a small clip of video mail…

Clicking on the video, Naruto saw Sasuke's usual brooding face, it always seemed like Sasuke was in a bad mood about something, like he was completely emo about something, not like he had a reason to be emo in the first place. "Hey Naruto, I read the book and… you won't like what I found. The dream you had about that spirit that told you everything that had happened in the past… there were two others with your powers but… they did not end very well Naruto…"

That was where the video had ended, which started to worry Naruto very much… Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to read about the first ghost that Sasuke had written to him…

_The Kyuubi Demon Ghost, our greatest protector, no one knew who he really was or where he appeared. But many knew that he was human at one time, many believed that he was a human that had summoned the powers to him in the hopes to protect the princess and his love. And he had, but over a year later he had lost his love… had lost his princess and had been consumed by anger._

_No one knows what had happened; no one knew how he had been consumed by so much hate. So much anger but that had caused his usual green and red coloured eyes to glow black with rage and hatred. His powers had consumed his kind heart and made him attack anyone in his way… the city of Atlantis sank to the bottom of the ocean just as Kyuubi's powers had destroyed him._

Okay, that didn't reassure Naruto at all… It just made him wonder and worry all the more. Making him think that he was at a greater risk of losing himself to the darkness in his powers… something that could easily control him to the point of it destroying him… Taking a deep breath he went to  
>the next Kyuubi…<p>

_The Great Kyuubi Ghost was said to be our greatest protector, someone we could always rely on. But, over the years of his service to the princess, he had tried to keep her safe from many people… from many assassins in the past. But no matter what he did, it only seemed to make it worse, for even his shadows couldn't stop anyone that would want to bring harm to the princess._

_The Great Kyuubi… he had lost himself to a greed that was so powerful, that it had consumed his sense of right and wrong, had consumed every ounce of a human being that he used to have deep within him. For, he had done the unthinkable. He had killed the princess because he felt that he couldn't have her… his greed wouldn't allow him to have anyone one else but the princess…_

_When she had refused him, he went mad with rage, the anger and greed mixed together had caused him to lose himself all the more. Making him go crazy and kill the citizens of Rome as his body exploded with the over load of power that had coursed through him… His greed was the end of our greatest protector, and our destroyer. _

Naruto couldn't believe what he had read… the people that… that had this power… were destroyed because… "I won't let it happen… I promise that I will protect the princess… I'll do it with my own power. I won't rely on my powers, but my own strength, and the power of his heart nothing more. Now, I only have to find out who the princess is…"


	3. Darkness

_Being part ghost, part demon and part human can be a pain sometimes… I wasn't sure what to do about my powers since there hasn't been another attack, and I was worried about anyone finding out… maybe it was better that no more attacks came… so I tried to go back to living like a normal teenager that was going to complete high school, though sadly, that was short lived when my parents had mentioned had told me something different… that this wasn't the end… I had to protect this city… and the princess… whoever she was… sigh._

Blinking his tired eyes, Naruto couldn't believe how late he had stayed up last night… he had spent the whole night trying to figure out who the princess was… and so far, nothing… He had no idea who this princess could have been. Though, not like it would matter in the first place… Sighing softly, he got out of bed, had changed into his trademark orange shirt and black jeans and headed down stairs to eat some breakfast before going off to school. What he hadn't expected was for his parents not to be in the kitchen… "Weird…" He mumbled before walking down the stairs and into the basement, thinking that maybe they were down there.

"Minato, I'm getting a strange reading… think any ghosts are coming out of the portal?" asked Naruto's mother Kushina.

Naruto gulped; do they know that a ghost had come out of the portal the other day? And that he had put it back? Dear god he hoped not… that was the last thing that he needed right now…

"No, this reading is of a demon… it appeared… sometime last night maybe?"

It was a demon? Shit… Slowly, Naruto walked up the stairs, being careful not to alarm his parents that he had heard the whole thing… Though, as he walked up the stairs, Naruto wondered if he could sense demons too, if it had appeared last night, did any kind of sense go off or… was it something else? Something completely different that he wasn't aware of…

Sighing, he didn't have time to dwell on this… grabbing a pop tart, Naruto walked out of the house and waited for his ride… sadly, Sasuke was the only one that could give him a ride… Yawning, Naruto tried to think on who the demon could be… from what he had heard from his father, there were many demons that lived alongside the ghosts in the other world… But, would they want to take over this world because… well he has nothing…

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto tried to focus on other things… though, before his mind could even get that far, he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Naruto…?"

Face exploding in crimson, Naruto turned around and was face to face with the girl that had captured his heart… "H-H-H-Hi Hinata…" He said with a stutter, thinking that he sounded like an idiot right now. Why was she here? Didn't her cousin give her a ride to school? Dear god this was not good, not good at all…

"You okay? Your face is all red…" She whispered with concern, slowly reaching her hand out to touch his forehead, which Naruto panicked and moved away. If she touched him, would she notice that his body temperature was a little lower than it should be? It was just strange, he wasn't all ghost and yet his body heat wasn't all that strong as it used to be…

"I'm fine… Just… warm out ya know?" He said, trying to make the lie work… though it just made Hinata stare at him as if he was crazy… Coughing into his fist a bit, hoping to change topics Naruto asked softly "so, isn't… Neji… giving you a ride today?" When he saw her shake her head, this had confused the young demon ghost… if Neji wasn't giving her a ride today what happened? It wasn't like Neji to leave Hinata to walk to school by herself since they lived pretty far…

"Sasuke said he'd give me a ride since Neji has a cold…"

_'Damn it! Sasuke I'll fucking kill you._' Yes, this should have been a dream come true for Naruto but… at the moment, he couldn't deal with this. He was worried that his powers would go haywire again, making him transform in front of her, making him go invisible or go through the damn car!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around, anywhere but Hinata… he couldn't let her know his secret, he couldn't let anyone know… who knows what could have happened if anyone else knew his secret… "Naruto… you know a lot about ghost's right? Cause of your mother?"

"Oh, um yeah… why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm just curious if there have ever been any signs of Kyuubi Phantom…"

Naruto took a deep breath, not sure if he should tell her what he knew… knowing fully well that she wouldn't go near Kyuubi Phantom if given the choice… so… "No, I don't… Kyuubi Phantom is the first ghost like him that I've seen…" He half lied… he hadn't seen the other ghosts, but at least this way it wasn't a real lie… only a way to protect her… Though, when he looked at her, Hinata looked a little saddened… why though? It was as if she had hoped for any kind of clue as to who Kyuubi Phantom was… why that was he wasn't sure…

"Oh, look there's Sasuke." Hinata said with a small smile, which had caused the blonde teen to look up and saw his friends black sports car coming towards them. On the side of the car was his family's crest… a red and white fan that is normally used for girls when they go to the summer festival. The top part of the fan was red, while the bottom was white… a strange mixture yes, but it seemed like it fits…

Once Sasuke pulled up, Naruto took the front seat while Hinata took the back. This gave the boys some time to talk… sort of… "Sasuke what were you thinking?" Naruto whispered low enough for Hinata not to hear. Sasuke just smirked, not bothering to say anything… which, only served to piss off the blonde teen all the more…

"So Hinata, how's Neji feeling?" Asked Sasuke as he looked in the mirror to stare at the blue haired girl, Naruto though was glaring daggers at Sasuke, planning of ways to make him suffer…

"He's fine, it seems like he has a cold…"

"I see."

Naruto was wondering why Hinata looked sad when he had turned to stare at her in confusion. Though, when he stared at her, she gave him a soft smile causing the teen to blush crimson and look away… though, for some reason… the red in his face didn't go away… When he opened his mouth to say something a red wisp flowed past his lips. It almost looked like his ghost sense, but… it was hot instead of cold… his skin felt really warm…

"You okay Naruto?" Whispered Sasuke, having seen the red wisp flowing through his best friend's mouth from the corner of his eye, Naruto shrugged, not sure what that red wisp meant… if it was red… instead of ice blue did that mean that…

_'I have a demon sense too?'_ thought the demon ghost boy.

Looking around, Naruto wondered what was happening… where the demon that his body was sensing was. It didn't make sense to him… it was just like with the ghost that he had sensed, but it had appeared after he had transformed… Clenching his hand into a fist, the young teen tried to think on what he could do. If he transformed, Hinata would know the truth… if he didn't than they could get hurt…

Naruto had to think of something and fast, before it got too risky for him to be near them… "Sasuke, drop me off here for a moment…"

"Alright."

Least Sasuke didn't ask any questions, he knew what Naruto had to do… that was a plus for this situation right about now… Once the car was pulled over to the side, Naruto jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the building before looking to be sure that he was alone before transforming. Taking a deep breath, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he willed the power to course through him. He felt himself getting stronger… like a course of heat building through him.

Once he felt the heat disappear, Naruto looked at the puddle of water that was on the ground. His hair looked wild… white with the ends a deep red... his hair reaching down to the ground, eyes green and red… long sleeves that blew in the wind… black flames decorated the ends of the sleeves… the green swirls glowed, sparkled from the sunlight… His pants loose and baggy till they reached his ankles wrapping themselves tightly around his ankles and on his feet were the sandals of a monk… of a _holy_ being… Staring at his reflection more, Naruto saw the fox ears residing at the side of his head, dangling with the same swirl that danced on his clothes… White fox ears with red tips… Nine tails whipping out behind him… white with the ends tipped red and an orange strip on all of them…

His transformation was complete…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to force his body to go invisible… he had to try to focus on that… try to go invisible so he could fade away and stop the demon that he was sensing… Opening his eyes, Naruto felt himself… or, what he didn't feel. Smirking, Naruto ran out of the alley and ran at top speed in hopes to find the demon that had been let lose in this place. Growling, Naruto had to think of other places where this demon could have gone… but nothing came to mind. Closing his eyes, he tried to sniff the demon out… if his nose was as strong as he had hoped that it was, than he should be able to smell anything that doesn't smell human… if this was a demon, a living breathing demon, than he had a change to figure this out no problem.

"AHHHH!" shouted a girl, which had caused Naruto to turn back and narrow his eyes thinking that he had heard Hinata… no, that can't be right… why would they be over… Before Naruto could get another thought in his mind, he felt a small pain in his chest, wondering why that was… Shaking his head, he got up and ran back to where he Sasuke's and Hinata's scent was… The transformed Naruto didn't know what was happening… but he felt a strange… power flowing through him… like it was zapping him of his energy.

Shaking his head, Naruto arrived to the scene, and what he saw it almost paralyzed him. This reminded him of his fight with the ghost; it held Hinata in its arm, squeezing the life out of her. Shaking his head, Naruto reappeared and held out his palm saying "let her go you bastard!"

The demon growled at Naruto and smirked at him as if knowing a terrible dark secret. Which, only served to piss Naruto off all the more, the black red orb in Naruto's palm grew bigger, causing the fox ghost to growl all the more. "I said let her go. Your fight is with me understand."

The demon just smirked all the more. As if it could sense Naruto's rage, in fact why was Naruto so pissed off in the first place? Sure, the demon had Hinata in its grasp… Naruto felt a burning rage that he's never felt before, and it frightened him to a great length. Shaking his head, Naruto growled as he said "let her go damn it!" The demon just smirked and tightened his hold on Hinata.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the young woman, trying hard not to pass out from the pain. Naruto didn't know what had happened, but he felt something… snap deep within him. He felt something deep within him, like… an ever consuming anger that coiled through him, wrapping itself around his body… sinking through his skin and into his heart and soul… He didn't know what was going on… Gripping his chest Naruto took deep, gasping breaths. It felt like his heart would burst in his chest…

"Kyuubi Phantom!" Shouted Sasuke, Naruto knew that his friend didn't want to give out his real name… his true identity and for that Naruto was thankful… though, he didn't know why he was feeling this pain deep within himself.

Falling to his knees, Naruto tightly closed his eyes, trying to get this all to stop… wanting it all to stop… why was this all happening in the first place?

All Naruto could hear was the rapid beating of his heart… the pulse of his blood rushing through his veins. It felt like he had fire burning through his veins… it was uncomfortable… it was unbearable… so many thoughts went through Naruto's mind… like,_ 'Am I dying?'_ But he wasn't sure, his logical thoughts (which weren't that much for this situation) was running dry. The demon laughed, squeezing Hinata all the more in his hand, which only fueled Naruto's anger and hate.

Naruto's mind had shut down…

His eyes slowly opened and when they did… that was when his body started to change… into the dark form that had formed through his anger… through his darkness… Naruto glared at the demon with his now coal black eyes. Standing up, Naruto's hair had turned into a colour that matched the night sky… his fangs grew, overlapping his lower lip. His claws longer, sharper… more dangerous…

"The true power has been released! Now, we shall rule the land of mortals at long last!" Cried the demon as if he had won the battle, though Naruto just stared at what the demon held in his hand. His mind may have shut down, but deep down, there was a part of him that knew what he had to do… he had to get Hinata out of the demon's grasp. The demon knelt in front of Naruto and smirked at him, as if Naruto was the true prize… though, the demon ghost just stared at him with serious eyes. He didn't move, didn't back down or anything. "Now… join us… together we can rule these lands Kyuubi Phantom. Just like you should have in the other lives you've lived."

Naruto just stood there…

"What is the matter Phantom? Do you not like the idea of ruling these lands?"

"No, I do not." Said Naruto through a deeper voice, though it only sounded like his voice was over lapping his original voice. As if Naruto was still there, still in control yet at the same time… wasn't maybe?

"Then maybe I should kill the girl… you still don't feel the desire to kill." Said the demon as it got ready to squeeze the remaining life out of Hinata. Naruto just narrowed his eyes and lifted his hand, shooting the ray of red and black light at the demon's arm. Slicing through his elbow, the demon screamed out in pain as blood poured from the wound. Naruto jumped in the air and sliced through the fingers and grabbed Hinata with his free arm. Jumping away from the falling limb, Naruto landed on the ground, gently placing Hinata down and checking her pulse…

_'She's alive… thank goodness…'_ thought Naruto with a sigh, only to narrow his eyes at the demon who was still screaming in pain, this demon was going to pay… and he was going to pay with his life. Growling, Naruto jumped toward the demon, hands glowing in that red and black light once more. Preparing for another blast, though a small voice inside him… it was telling him not to depend on his powers… it was telling him to use his strength… that if he kept depending on his powers that it was only making him just like the others before him.

And that was the last thing that he wanted.

Shaking his head, Naruto thrust his hand forward as a blast headed to the demon's head. Right through his eye socket, which only made Naruto smirk… he wanted this demon to feel pain… wanted him to suffer for the pain he had caused Hinata. Though, the demon just growled and swung his hand at Naruto, hitting him hard and caused him to go flying into the building.

Groaning in pain, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the demon. He had to destroy this thing… but how? Shaking his head, the young man tried to clear his thoughts of killing… but that consuming darkness… it was still lingered in his soul… it was still consuming him… trying to turn him into something that he didn't want… Jumping forward, Naruto focused on turning his body invisible… maybe if he couldn't kill this thing from the outside, he could from the inside. _'No, I can't just think about killing… I… I don't want to be like those other demons…'_ He thought to himself, gripping the muscle tissue that was within the demon and dug his claws into the flesh.

The young man just stared as it bled, watched as it dripped down his claws, down his hands… and the only thought on Naruto's mind that frightened him…_'Why does this feel so good…?'_ Shaking his head, Naruto couldn't believe that he was already giving into the darkness… no, he had to stop this from happening… he had to find the princess… she was the only one that could save him… But, why was this happening? Was it because he was so mad about the demon hurting Hinata… it just made his blood boil thinking about it…

Shaking his head, Naruto jumped to the other side of the demon's body and ripped more of the demon's flesh… Though, what the young man hadn't expected was for the demon the have his hand go through his own flesh and pull Naruto out and throw him into the ground.

Screaming in pain, Naruto rubbed the back of his head, he hadn't been expecting that… could the demon also faze through things like him? Shaking his head he tried to think of another plan… Though, before that could even happen… Naruto felt his blood go cold. For the demon's hand glowed with the same power as him, and launched it toward… "No Hinata!"

Running as fast as he could, the young demon ghost tried to get to the woman he loves. The thought of Hinata being in danger… of her being killed… her blood on the ground… her frail and lifeless body… Naruto's body went faster. "Hinata!" shouted the young man as he saw Hinata lifted her head wondering why she heard someone yelling her name.

Naruto was happy that she had awakened… he was thankful… but right now he had to shield her! Damn it why couldn't one of his powers couldn't be a damn shield? Wrapping his arms around her waist, Naruto wrapped his now white tails around Hinata, using the fur to protect her.

"Kyuubi Phantom what are you doing?" Asked the blue haired teen, looking up at the demon ghost with wide fear filled eyes, Naruto's only answer was a scream as the blast hit the center of his back… Tightening his hold on Hinata, Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through his spine. What Naruto hadn't noticed, was that the longer he held Hinata, the more his body returned to normal… his hair had returned to white with crimson tips… his eyes returned to red and green orbs… his fangs and claws shrunk down a bit. Naruto fell limp on Hinata's body for a moment. Groaning, Naruto's back was steaming with the heat of the blast, he rolled himself off of Hinata's body and stared at her with pain filled eyes… as if asking if she was okay…

"I'm fine…"

"Good…" Naruto whispered before getting up, reaching into his robe and pulled out the kunai… it was time to seal this demon and return it to the demon's realm. Screaming out in rage and anger, Naruto jumped toward the demon and slashed the kunai against the demon's chest. The demon screamed in pain as hi body turned blue and started to fade into the metal weapon.

Falling to the ground, Naruto groaned in pain… his body ached… lifting his hand, he felt a small cut on his left cheek… great, what he didn't need right now. Shaking his head, Naruto faded and disappeared into the road and appeared behind the building and transformed back into Naruto Uzumaki, normal high school student… Groaning, he walked back to Sasuke's car and gave a small smile. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"Kyuubi Phantom arrived… he saved my life…"

The way it sounded… it made Naruto's heart freeze a little more… it was as if Hinata only had feelings for Kyuubi Phantom… and not himself… Sighing softly Naruto hoped back in the car and hissed in pain. "You're in pain aren't you?" Nodding softly, Naruto leaned back trying to ignore it. He knew that he would have to deal with the pain for a few days… unless his powers would heal him…


	4. Karaoke

_Ever since I got my powers, it seems like I've been in nothing but battles… battles with ghost, demons and to try to avoid Hinata… not to mention with trying to act as normal as I could in front of my parents… jeez, it's hard enough as it is to hide my powers from them with them being connected to my powers… But, you know what makes this suck even worse? I have a project I have to do for my art class, but no, not just any project… a group project… can you guess who my partner was?_

_Okay, yeah, I should be happy that it's her but… I'm worried that she'll find out and then I'm screwed! If Hinata EVER found out about my secret than I don't know what to do I just don't. But the thing that made this even worse than it already was… well, was where we had gone too was what bothered me even more… I don't mind going there but… being so close to her… to the point of being able to smell her… (Thanks to my demon senses) To the point of feeling her presents washing over me… it was so much that I was surprised I was able to stay sane…_

Naruto wasn't sure what he was to expect next… so far, he had managed to protect Hinata from that demon… had almost lost himself to darkness… Rubbing his forehead, he couldn't believe how close that had been… But, the young man was thankful that Hinata was still alive… so he hadn't lost himself completely. Taking a deep shaky breath, he got up and went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Seeing that his parents were sitting in the kitchen, his mother preparing breakfast and his father reading the newspaper…

This was not right…

"What's going on? You're normally in the lab doing something…"

Minato looked up at Naruto and gave a small smile. "Son, I wanted to speak to you… and before you ask… this was your mother's idea."

"Tattle tale…"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his parents, why would they want to talk to him? Did he do something wrong at school? No… he was sure he didn't… unless they finally figured out that it was him that put the firecracker in the teacher's toilet that one year… Or… could it be that they found out his secret? The very thought of it made Naruto go pale… paler than when he transforms into Kyuubi.

Dear god he hoped that he hadn't been found out… he couldn't think on what his parents would do if they found out about his powers.

"Naruto is there a girl that you'd like to mention to us?" asked his father…

Oh dear god why, why was this- wait what? What did his father say? They… thought that Naruto had a girlfriend that he hadn't spoken to them about? Well… it's better than them thinking that he had ghost and demon powers… (Even if that was true) Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "no I do not have a girlfriend… girl's don't find me interesting. They just see me as the prankster that I was as a kid."

His parents just stared at him wondering if he was lying… but they couldn't see any sign of a lie from him. Naruto just yawned, grabbed a pop tart and left the kitchen and ran out the door. At least he cleared up that little problem, now he just had to get to school to figure out what the project for school would be now.

Though, as he ran down the street, Naruto wondered what the project would be this time… and who his partner would be… Sighing softly, Naruto hoped that it wasn't anyone he hated… which was saying a lot since it was almost impossible for him to hate anyone for very long. For they normally had problems themselves, which would be the reason why they acted the way they do…

The more he thought about it… the more he knew that their problems could, or couldn't be as bad as his… he was part demon and part ghost, yet still human at the same time… and he was living in a house that was made to destroy demons and ghosts… and, wanting to protect the one he loves and yet, too afraid to confess his feelings for her in the first place.

Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think of something else… anything… anything at all… Taking a deep breath the young man thought to himself _'maybe I'm afraid to confess now… is because Hinata has feelings for Kyuubi Phantom…' _Shaking his head again, Naruto thought that maybe he was being stupid… though while he had been in deep thought he hadn't noticed that the school bell had rang for him to get his ass in gear. "Shit!" He shouted, before running… sometimes, having a good sense of hearing came in handy…

As Naruto sat in class, he couldn't help but wonder why he bothered coming into school today… he was still tired over that battle with the demon that had tried to get Hinata and transform Naruto into some kind of… darker version of himself…

Shaking his head, the young blonde teen knew that he had to focus on keeping Hinata safe and that was all that mattered right now. Nothing more and nothing less… though, before he knew it the teacher had now started to mention the class assignment… oh joy.

"For the class project, I want you all to try to paint something that you've seen… it could be either from a game, a dream, a place you've been too lately… anything at all."

Well, that narrows down a few things for him. Now, there was only the partners he had to worry about, though maybe if he was lucky he'd get paired up with Sasuke cause at least then he didn't have to give out too much and they could easily paint something from a game they played.

"Sasuke Uchiha will be with Sakura Haruno."

Damn it, Sasuke wouldn't be his partner for this project… than, who would be his?

"Naruto Uzumaki will be with Hinata Hyuuga."

No! How can this be happening! If he was human than sure, he'd scream with joy cause it was Hinata but… there is no way that he could be excited about this right now… fearing that Hinata will find out about his powers. Even now, he could feel his hand going invisible, thankful that he had said hand in his desk to prevent anyone from seeing it fazing in and out. Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to think of something that would brighten up his mood, knowing that if it brightens up his mood than maybe his powers would stop going out of control on him.

He thought of what it would be like to kiss Hinata… Naruto's face went red but he had a goofy grin on his face… the idea of kissing her… holding her… loving her… Shaking his head, Naruto tried to get that thought out of his head but… he couldn't help but think about it. The idea of holding Hinata and kissing her made him feel so happy…

Looking down at his hand, Naruto saw that it was no longer invisible… that was a plus so far… Looking back up at the teacher and stared at what she was starting to talk about… something else for the project maybe? Sighing softly, Naruto thought that maybe it was better that he just didn't pay any kind of attention.

Yawning, Naruto dozed in and out, hoping that this would be over soon… this, was starting to take forever...

"Naruto… are we going to your home to work on our project?" asked Hinata as she stared up at Naruto through her long lashes… it made Naruto blush softly, damn it why did she have such an effect on him without effort? Scratching the back of his head, Naruto tried to think of what could happen if they go to his place to do their project…

Though… his parents wouldn't be home to embarrass him at all!

Taking a deep breath, Naruto smiled at Hinata as he said "my place will be empty so we can focus on our project with no interruptions." Hinata just smiled at him in return, which made Naruto blush a soft pink. He wasn't used to being this close to Hinata… to her smiling at him… _him_ and not Kyuubi Phantom… It made Naruto feel fuzzy inside, though he wasn't sure if that was cause of his feelings for Hinata, or because of his powers…

Smiling, Naruto started to walk on ahead with Hinata… thinking that nothing could make this any worse than… well, it wasn't worse per say but… weird that he was going to have Hinata at his home… (Even if it was only for a project) Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at the sky, wondering what they were to do for the project… He knew that it had to be something that they've seen… though; it would also have to be something they agree on right?

Yawning, Naruto didn't know what more was going to happen here for their project… though he couldn't help but wonder what the strange feeling that was creeping up his spine was trying to tell him. "Naruto, you okay?" asked Hinata as she stared up at Naruto, snapping the blonde out of his trance. Naruto stared at Hinata; giving her a sad smile thinking that he had made her worry about him… it felt weird making her worry over him.

"I'm fine Hinata, just… I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Which wasn't a lie; he did have much on his mind… thinking about how he could hide his powers from Hinata Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked up the stairs to his home and reached in his pocket for his keys. His face was a little red, feeling weird that he was having a girl in his home…

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yup, just fine," Naruto said as he tried to put his key in the lock, feeling so strange… he could already tell that his powers were going crazy… If this kept up he might transform in front of her. Looking at the glass of the door, Naruto saw that his eyes were flashing between red/neon green to blue. Pulsing within the beating of his heart, he could feel his blood ringing in his ears.

Rubbing his forehead, Naruto unlocked the door and walked on inside. "Make yourself at home; I'll be down with the art supplies soon." With that, Naruto ran to the stairs and ran up the stairs. Hoping that his powers didn't get so out of control that he had transformed while running up the stairs, covering his mouth as he felt his fangs coming in through his transformation… this was not how he had planned.

Once the blonde teen had rushed in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and saw that he was half through his transformation. His hair was white with the ted tips, but not any longer… his clothes were only orange and his shoes were still the same… no tails… but he had the fox ears with the green swirl earrings.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes, trying to focus on turning back into a human… He had too, fearing that if he didn't… that Hinata would hate and fear him… Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale… Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at his reflection, staring at a pair of blue ocean green eyes; coming across blonde spiky hair no fangs not fox ears.

"I'm human again… thank goodness…" He whispered softly, thankful that he had returned to human form… Taking yet another deep breath, Naruto knew that he had to do something that could help keep him calm right now… Looking up at the cabinet, Naruto thought that maybe he could use one of those needles his father uses on his mother to get her to calm down… It just might help him.

Going through the first aid kit, Naruto tried to see if he could find the needles… he knew his father always puts new ones in every time his mother needs to calm down… And well… he had used the needle on his mother the other day so there had to be a new one…

"Ha!" Naruto said with a grin, grabbing the needle and removed the cap… Lifting up his sleeve, Naruto knew that it might be stupid but… least he was glad his father put more than one needle in here… Taking a deep breath, Naruto dug the needle in his skin and pushed down the plunger.

Grinning, Naruto threw the needle in the waste basket his father used for the needles and started to make his way down the stairs. Grinning like an idiot, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and to his room as he went to grab the art supplies like he had promised. As he walked, Naruto felt the flow of calm that washed over him.

_'Maybe the needle wasn't such a good idea…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked down the stairs holding onto a box filled with paint, books on what to do and some paper and, flour and scissors. Oh crap… Naruto felt like he wasn't in control over his own body, almost as if he had over did it with the relaxing needle or whatever it was called.

"There you are Naruto, you okay? You look… weird."

"I'm fine Hinata, just mellow. I brought my art stuff… so, what do you want to do?"

Hinata just smiled, she started to speak though Naruto didn't listen… he just stared at her… Her beautiful blue hair… wonderful lavender coloured eyes… her flawless skin… Everything about Hinata was beautiful. Taking in every single part of her in his mind… wanting to remember this moment forever and ever.

"How about we draw Kyuubi Phantom?" Suggested Hinata, which almost snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, almost… he just nodded agreeing with her. And with that, they started to get to work. Naruto of course, would kick himself when this was finished…

Lying in his bed, Naruto wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for… it had been a few days since Hinata was over, well… he should say a week… she had come over to his place every day and of course, he kept giving himself those shots to help him stay relaxed. Though, cause of that he felt so tired… Groaning, Naruto knew that he had to get up… it's Saturday and he knew that he had to get up.

He had promised that he would go to that new karaoke bar that had opened up. Sighing softly, he slowly pushed himself up and out of bed and reached over to his nightstand when he heard his cell phone going off. "Hello…?" came his groggy voice, listening to whoever was on the other line.

"Naruto, where are you! Me, Sakura and Hinata are already here!" Shouted Sasuke through the phone, causing Naruto to pull his ear away from the phone, this was the down side to having great hearing… Mumbling under his breath, he mumbled something that almost sounded like…

"Just wait… let me shower then I'll be on my way…"

"Hurry up!" With that, Sasuke hung up, leaving Naruto to his groggy, half asleep mind. Sighing softly, Naruto guess that he had slept longer than he had planned. Looking over at the clock, his eyes almost shot out of his head. It was _noon_ already? Shaking his head, he rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Making sure that he was washed up, shaved his face… (He hates shaving so much)

Then, put on a white t-shirt and some black jeans with a leather jacket. Sighing softly, Naruto knew that he wouldn't make it in time since there weren't any buses that would come by his house and his bike was busted. Looking around, he made sure that no one was home… Might as well use his powers to get there right? He _was_ faster…

And, it also gives him the chance to use that line he's been thinking up on…

"Kyuubi Phantom Unleashed!" Shouted Naruto as he ran toward the door, the white ring of flames appeared around him, transforming him from Naruto Uzumaki to Kyuubi Phantom. Smirking, Naruto fazed through the door and ran down the street at a blinding speed that he didn't know he could do before.

He had arrived to the bar in maybe five minutes new record for him, who knew that he was capable of such a speed… he sure as hell didn't… Hiding behind the bar, Naruto transformed back, thankful that no one was ever back here… Yawning, Naruto walked to the front of the bar and saw Sasuke standing with Sakura, who was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees… simple pink gloves that went with the dress beautifully… and her favourite a gold chain necklace…

Sasuke of course, wore slightly torn black jeans, a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows giving him a bit of a bad boy look…

And finally, there was Hinata… she wore a pair of black shorts with a beautiful shirt that was a mixture of purple and lavender… the sleeves reached just a little past her elbows and she wore a simple silver chain with the Hyuuga family symbol… to Naruto, Naruto had never looked so beautiful… though, she was always beautiful no matter what.

"Bout time you showed up dope lets head in before we lose our table." Calmly said Sasuke as he walked inside with Sakura, while Hinata smiled at Naruto and grabbed his hand and started to walk on inside. Though, when Hinata had grabbed his hand, he couldn't help but blush… This day was starting out okay… right?

When they had gotten to their table, Naruto couldn't help but look around… it was a mixture of a bar and a restaurant… but also with the fun of karaoke. Who knew that this would be built here in Konoha? Shaking his head, Naruto placed his chin on his palm, wondering why no one had tried out for the karaoke machine, everyone loves singing don't they? Or maybe it was closed right now?

"Oh, Naruto me and Sasuke booked in a surprise." Said Sakura with a bright and cheerful smile… which made Naruto suck to his stomach… making him think that he wouldn't like the idea right about now.

"What did you do?"

"Booked all of us for the karaoke competition solos and duets."

Crap… this just had to happen to him. He can't sing! Running a hand through his hair, Naruto tried to think of a better solution… but nothing came to mind for him. Taking a deep breath, the young teen just thought that maybe something better could happen… maybe if he started they would kick him off stage and he wouldn't have to do a duet at all…

"I'm paired up with Sakura and you're paired up with Hinata for the duets."

On second thought he hopes he does very well…

Yawning, Naruto looked up and saw that Sasuke had risen from his seat and walked over to the stage. Taking the mike from the stand he went through the song list and picked on that was one of his favourite songs.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke listened to the sounds of the guitar and kept his eyes closed.

_"Brother, my brother  
>Tell what are we fighting for?<br>we got to end this war."  
>"we should love one another<br>can't we just pretend  
>this war never began"<em>

_"We can try...  
>Brother my brother "<em>

_"We face each other from different sides  
>the anger burns. Can't remember why.<br>it's kinda crazy to face such pain.  
>Our foolish pride makes us hate this way"<em>

_"We watch our world fall apart.  
>Tell me what good is it<br>when you lose your heart"_

_(Chorus)_

_"Brother, My brother  
>tell me what are we fighting for?<br>isn't life worth so much more?  
>we should love one another<br>can't we just pretend  
>this war never began?"<em>

_"Tell me why...  
>Brother, my brother<br>we can try...  
>brother, my brother"<em>

_"Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
>And say we'll give love another try<br>We're not as different as we seem to be.  
>There's so much more to me then what you see"<em>

_"We Don't have to be this way,  
>think about the consequences,<br>don't turn and walk away. "_

_(ChorusX2)_

_(brother my brotherX10)_

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke just stood there… he thought that he would do moves to try to impress Sakura… nope… the baka just had to stand there as if he was superior to anyone and everyone. Shaking his head, Naruto stared as the raven haired teen walked down the stairs and handed the mike to Sakura… it made him wonder what the pink haired girl would sing…

Smiling, Sakura tapped her foot on the stage as the music started to play.

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend"_

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, only for that same hand to point at Sasuke, a bright and cheerful smile on her face. Naruto turned and stared at Sasuke who only started to chuckle. Sometimes, Naruto wondered why he was friends with this guy…

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend"_

Naruto knew that Sakura had a huge crush on Sasuke… it was so obvious. And Sasuke had a crush on Sakura… maybe they did hook up at last… maybe that's why she was singing this song… ah well…

_"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
>Alright, alright, alright"<em>

Sakura placed a hand on her heart, her feet still tapping on the stage, Naruto was also surprised that she didn't pull Sasuke on the stage and make out with him… why not make the rest of this obvious? He decided not to pay attention to her but to Hinata.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<em>

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
>And again and again and again<em>

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
>Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear<br>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
>And again and again and again<em>

_Cause she's like so whatever  
>And she could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'Cause I can, cause I can do it better<br>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<br>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<br>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
>No way, no way, no way, no way<em>

Sakura walked off the stage, Naruto was surprised that it had… maybe he had been so zoned out that he had failed to even notice. Shaking his head, Naruto looked up to see who was next. Though, his eyes widened when Hinata walked up the stage and taking the mike from Sakura…

What was she going to sing?

_Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<em>

Naruto remembered this song before… he had seen it on Hinata's MP3 when they were younger… he didn't expect that she would have chosen this song…

Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<p>

Her eyes were closed, her face tinted pink… it was as if she was a little embarrassed that she was singing this song… but why?

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

She had her hand over her heart, moving her shoulders up and down with the beat… as if the song was a part of her… like it was what she was feeling… Naruto wasn't sure why but it was like he could heart what her heart was saying…

_My heart skips a beat  
>When you walk in the room<br>I go boom boom boom  
>You go zoom zoom zoom<br>You're my playboy, playtoy_

Her eyes slowly opened, half lidded with sadness that Naruto could feel washing over him… surrounding him… It was almost choking… He could almost feel her tears stinging his own eyes… But why was that?

_Love and my friend  
>I wanna be with you until the end<em>

Naruto knew that they were friends… wait, why was he thinking that this was a message to him? Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think of something else, something that would just tell him that he was imagining all of this… that he wasn't feeling what Hinata was feeling right now… it just couldn't be…

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
>To make you see its true<br>I'm so confused, baby, can't you see  
>Please come rescue me<em>

Hinata held out her hand, Naruto wasn't sure why but… to him it felt like she was holding it out toward him… It made his heart beat faster… did she feel the same? And why did Hinata wrap her arms around herself as if… begging to be rescued? He was very confused by this right now…

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Sweet little bumble bee More than just a fantasy<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

Hinata twirled in a few circles, as if feeling the flow of the song… feeling the flow of her own emotions wrapping themselves around her in a protective blanket. As if they were trying to protect her from him… Maybe that was true… it was better that Hinata has no feelings for him… after all… she had feelings for Kyuubi Phantom… not him.

_Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<em>

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

_Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<em>

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

Hinata had her eyes closed as she faced everyone… Naruto didn't know if he could sit here… listening to her heart singing this song… it was so painful that Naruto didn't know what he was to do… Though, he was sure that if he left now… that it would only hurt her all the more.

_I start to cry when you walk out the door  
>you go bye bye bye<br>I go why why why  
>I'm so lonely and only waiting for you<br>to come back and tell me I love you_

Hinata waved softly in the air only for it to fall in front of her face, as if she was crying her heart out… maybe she was… just… without any tears. Maybe she was bottling up all of her sadness within her at this very moment… only releasing these tears when she was along…

_I give my heart and my soul to you  
>To make you see its true<br>I'm so confused, baby, can't you see  
>Please come rescue me<em>

Did Hinata really give her heart out to him? Or to Kyuubi Phantom… Naruto wasn't sure at the moment. Sighing softly, Naruto placed his own hand over his heart, feeling like it was aching from Hinata's words… from her sadness… He wasn't sure what it was for sure… but he had a feeling that he would at some point…

_Sweet little bumble bee I know what you want from me  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Sweet little bumble bee more than just a fantasy<br>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

Hinata sat on her knees as if she had given up her dream… given up her fantasy of being with the one she loved… Naruto placed his head on the table, feeling like his heart would burst from all of this sadness… why did it have to hurt so damn much?

"You alright Naruto?" asked a concerned Sasuke, Naruto just nodded slowly, not really sure if he was or not but… it was better than letting his friend worry over him if it was nothing…

_Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<em>

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

_Oh-o-o-oa  
>Oh-o-o-o<em>

_Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
>Dup-i-dup-i-do la da<em>

Hinata got off of the stage and walked over to Naruto tapping his shoulder. The blonde teen lifted his head and gave a small smile before taking the mike from her. Thinking that maybe he should just keep it simple… just sing and not move… For, right now he felt like if he did any kind of movement that he might think he feels Hinata's emotions making his heart hurt all the more…

_No one knows what it's like  
>To be the bad man<br>To be the sad man  
>Behind blue eyes<br>And no one knows  
>What it's like to be hated<br>To be fated to telling only lies_

_[Chorus:]  
>But my dreams they aren't as empty<br>As my conscience seems to be  
>I have hours, only lonely<br>My love is vengeance  
>That's never free"<em>

_No one knows what its like  
>To feel these feelings<br>Like I do, and i blame you!  
>No one bites back as hard<br>On their anger  
>None of my pain and woe<br>Can show through_

_[Chorus]_

_Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4]  
>No one knows what it's like<br>To be mistreated, to be defeated  
>Behind blue eyes<br>No one knows how to say  
>That they're sorry and don't worry<br>I'm not telling lies_

_[Chorus]_

_No one knows what its like  
>To be the bad man, to be the sad man<br>Behind blue eyes. _

Naruto sighed softly and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura handing them the microphone… he wasn't sure what song they would do and he had a good feeling that Sasuke had picked the song that he was going to do with Hinata… and that kind of pissed him off… knowing that Sasuke was trying to get Naruto to admit his feelings for Hinata… but that wasn't going to happen… he knew that…

And yet Sasuke just didn't get it… no matter how many times he's been told.

Sakura: Would you mind if I hurt you?  
>Understand that I need to<br>Wish that I had other choices  
>than to harm the one I love<p>

Sasuke: What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
>You know that there's no denying<br>I won't show mercy on you now

Sakura: I know, should stop believing  
>I know, there's no retrieving<p>

Sasuke and Sakura: It's over now,

Sakura: what have you done?

Sasuke: What have you done now?

Sakura: I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<p>

Sasuke: What have you done?

Sakura: Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<p>

Sasuke: What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<p>

Sasuke and Sakura: Would you mind if I killed you?  
>Would you mind if I tried to?<p>

Sakura: 'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
>You carry hate that I don't feel<br>Sasuke and Sakura: It's over now

Sakura: What have you done?

Sasuke: What have you done now?

Sakura: I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<p>

Sasuke: What have you done now?

Sakura: Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<p>

Sasuke: What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done now?  
>What have you done? What have you done?<br>What have you done? What have you done?  
>What have you done now?<p>

Sakura: What have you done now, what have you done, what have you done? ...

I will not fall, won't let it go  
>We will be free when it ends<p>

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<p>

Sasuke: What have you done now?

Sakura: Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<p>

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
>But now you are slipping away... oh<p>

Sasuke: What have you done now?

Sakura: Why, why does fate make us suffer  
>There's a curse between us, between me and you<p>

Sasuke and Sakura smiled at each other and kissed… Naruto's jaw dropped at that… they _were_ together! Who knew? He sure as hell didn't… Though, when the newly discovered couple arrived Sasuke handed Naruto his mike, as did Sakura for Hinata. The two teens pushed Naruto and Hinata to the stage and smiled at them before the song started to play.

Oh joy… Naruto was excited to be next

Naruto: What would you say if I told you  
>I've always wanted to hold you<br>I don't know what we're afraid of  
>Nothing would change if we made love<p>

So I'll be your friend  
>And I'll be your lover<br>Cause, I know in our hearts we agree  
>We can be both to each other<p>

Oh yeah, we can be both to each other

Hinata: I know the chances we're taking  
>Somebody's heart could be breaking<br>But still we can't stop what's inside us  
>Our love for each other will guide us<p>

Naruto and Hinata: And I'll be your friend  
>And I'll be your lover<br>Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
>We can be both to each other<p>

Naruto: I've been through you  
>And you've been through me<p>

Hinata: Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see

Naruto felt happy… he wasn't sure why but he felt so very happy… Was it because he sang with Hinata or… was it because he was able to express his feelings for her… even if she didn't understand what he meant?

He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that there was something… for maybe on a certain level Hinata knew that he loves her. But, on the other hand maybe not…

Naruto: We always know when it's laid on the line

Naruto and Hinata: Nobody else is as easy to find

Hinata: And I'll be your friend

Naruto: I'll be your friend forever

Hinata: And I'll be your lover

Naruto: I'll be your lover baby  
>Cause I know in our hearts we agree<p>

Naruto and Hinata: We can be both to each other  
>Oh yeah<br>We can be both to each other


	5. Secret Known

_What I didn't think to happen after gaining powers was to fight humans… I never thought that I would have to do that. I didn't believe in fighting those who were weaker than me but… today I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. You see, I had to protect something dear to me… I had to protect the one I care for more than anything in this world…_

_But, what I didn't expect was to come to one conclusion… was that Hinata was the one I had to protect… she was not just a princess… she was MY princess…_

It had been a few days since their project had been due… Naruto and Hinata had been worried about their projects but were afraid that they'd fail cause of what the idea for the project was. Naruto was drugged at the time so he had… ugh, agreed to make an art project of his alter ego, and Hinata was worried that no one would believe her at all…

No matter what, Naruto just couldn't relax… parts of his body would keep transforming, cause of that he felt like he was going to fully transform in front of his class, and he didn't need that happening right now.

But no matter what, his body just couldn't relax, and felt like he was building up energy within his own body till he would burst.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Sasuke as he stared at his fidgeting friend, Naruto only shook his head, feeling his own energy starting to burst from the very pours of his skin. It was a horrible feeling, Naruto hadn't had a decent fight for a while, and knew that he'd have to do something soon or he'd go crazy. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto hissed, feeling his eyes starting to hurt now… Looking at his hand, the blonde ghost/demon boy almost yelped when he saw that his nails were claws. Quickly hiding his hand, Naruto looked around to be sure that no one was around to have seen it.

"Just relax Naruto, nothing bad is going to happen. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Calmly said Sasuke, hoping to get his friend to relax, but it seems like nothing would calm him down at this point. But it seemed that no one could calm down Naruto till the teacher just came and say the grades for the projects already.

Finally, the teacher arrived to the room, which helped Naruto relax a little but at the same time he was nervous as hell. Looking up, he saw the teacher… she had long slightly wavy black hair and sparkling red eyes the colour of rubies. Her skin was a little pale but not sickly…

Her outfit was a white blouse and black slacks. Naruto never understood why Kurenai-sensei would waste her time teaching students art, the 'art of illusions' or so she says. Which to him was something that he never understood, but what he did know was that in a way art was an illusion… and so was the heart's desire…

Yawning, Naruto tried to keep himself calm before he started to fidget enough for the teacher to notice it…

"Alright class, I'm handing out your papers from your projects, so get in your groups and I'll give you your papers alright?" said Kurenai as everyone started to get in their groups. Naruto moved out of his desk and went and sat next to Hinata, who was normally sitting with her body guard Kiba… But Kiba had been paired up with someone else, he can't think of her name at the moment.

"How do you think we did Naruto?" asked Hinata with a soft smile on her face, along with a hint of a soft pink blush in her cheeks. Naruto never knew why, but Hinata always blushed around him, which in return had made him blush and look away from her…

"I… I think we did well." Those were the only words that he could get himself to say… fearing that if he said anything else that he might lose control of his powers and transform in front of Hinata. Damn it, why can't he be human instead? Why did he have to go into the damn portal?

"You okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… just fine Hinata, don't worry about me." Naruto said with a soft smile at her, only to blush crimson and turn away from her, he felt his left hand go intangible… damn it, least no one could see his hand if it was in his desk…

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga, you've both done very well on your art but it had to be of something you've seen…" calmly said the black haired teacher as she handed Naruto and Hinata a piece of paper.

"But I did see him! He-"

Naruto covered her mouth with his still see able hand and said with a nerves laugh "he was someone that Hinata saw in a dream." The teacher nodded, accepting that for an answer than started to walk away. Naruto laid his head on the desk, feeling like all of his energy had been drained from him. Maybe that was true, since he did feel his powers go a little out of control from his emotions being a little strange.

"Naruto, why did you tell her that?" asked Hinata, giving Naruto a frown as she stared at him.

"She wouldn't have believed you if you told her the truth, that a ghost demon hybrid saved you."

Hinata just nodded, guessing that that was true, who would believe her that someone with ghost and demon powers had saved her? Naruto knew that, and so did Sasuke and Sakura… though, Naruto was just surprised that she didn't figure it out since she was smart… well, Naruto wasn't complaining. The less that knew about him the better at this point, but he hoped that no one ever found out… it was bad enough that Sasuke knew…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to kick it back and relax through the rest of the day… though, what made it better was that he had gym class after this… Nothing could ever make him nervous about gym… but sadly, it was co-ed gym class today cause apparently Guy-sensei wanted us to be together so we'd feel 'The Power Of Our Youth' or something like that, Naruto didn't really pay much attention to that… it kind of freaked him out to be honest.

Gulping, Naruto sat on the bleachers, feeling really sick all of a sudden.

"Dope you alright?"

"I'm fine Sasuke… just nervous about Hinata being here right now."

Which was true, the boys always wore a white shirt and blue shorts while the girls wore aqua muscle shirts and green shorts… and for Naruto, he couldn't help but notice how well the colours matched Hinata… Naruto could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hair flashing from blonde to white in the race of his heart beats.

"Naruto your hair!" hissed Sasuke, trying to warn his friend.

Naruto yelped and ran and hid in the boy's locker room and hid in one of the bathroom stalls. Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to calm himself down… damn it, why were his powers attached to his powers in the first place? It just didn't make any kind of sense at all… once he looked up, Naruto saw his bangs hanging over his eyes, blonde… it made him feel a little relieved…

"Naruto you alright?" asked Sasuke as he walked into the boy's locker room, only to receive a sigh in responds.

Unlocking the stall door Naruto walked out looking a bit better. Though, both boys knew that it wasn't normal for his powers to keep doing that… His powers were out of control, and no one understood why that was.

"Maybe your powers are attached to your love for Hinata?" suggested Sasuke as he stared at Naruto with a bored stare.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, highly doubting that was the reason for it. Taking a deep breath, Naruto left the boy's locker room and knew that he had to do class or risk getting in trouble, and he didn't need his parents getting upset with him. Maybe he should just suck it up, ignore Hinata and try to get through the day... after all, what's the worst that could happen right?

"What?" shouted Naruto, his eyes turning crimson and neon green. A sure sign that he was beyond pissed off right now if his eyes decided to turn colour, for the young man had only wanted to lie in his bed and read his new comics that he got the other day. But no-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o, Sasuke had decided to take him, Hinata and Sakura out to a movie as a way to congratulate Naruto and Hinata for getting an amazing mark on their art project. It was mostly Sakura's idea, and Sasuke's money.

"Come on you dope, you can't just hide in your room all the time."

"I don't hide, I sometimes l eave to search for the princess that I have to protect."

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps the princess is Hinata?"

"What makes you say that?"

"These facts, from what I've read in that book of your mothers, the other Kyuubi Phantoms were all in love with their princess's, you're in love with Hinata. All the princesses were filled with Light, and so is Hinata. And finally, Hinata is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan's fortune."

Naruto thought about it… okay, so maybe those were good points but it doesn't mean that Hinata was the princess. It could still be anyone right? Right? Shaking his head, Naruto got up and went to his closet to find something to wear.

"Wear your best clothes Naruto."

"Uh… why?"

"Just do it dope."

Naruto sighed and went through his closet and pulled out a long sleeved orange button down shirt. It was something he normally saves for special occasions but Sasuke did say to put on his good shirt. Though, the only thing he couldn't stand about this shirt was that it was just too loose… it reminded him of his Kyuubi Phantom outfit… Shaking his head, Naruto rolled up the sleeves just past his elbows.

Once that was done, Naruto looked through his closet trying to find those black slacks that his dad bought him a while ago… Frowning, Naruto didn't think that he did anything with it… sure, he might have had it washed but otherwise it should be in here…

"Mom, where are my black slacks!" shouted Naruto as loud as he could; hoping that his mother could hear him. Sadly, there was no answer… just great.

"I'll go ask Naruto."

"No way, I'll look for myself." Naruto grumbled before going invisible and going to go find his slacks. Least this way he didn't have to worry about the machines going off… least, not at the moment the defence systems aren't active when his parents are home.

As Naruto walked around, he saw that his dad was reading a book for class… must be why he didn't hear him… When his father is reading it's almost impossible to get him to snap out of his trance. So, that would leave his mother in the basement maybe? Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking, using his ears to listen for any kind of trouble. Sadly, he was only invisible, and not intangible. So, maybe he'd just have to pretend to have snuck up on his mom? That was the only thing that he could think of…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked down stairs and reached the first landing, which lead to the laundry room. Opening the door, there was his mother listening to the music on the MP3 he had given her last Christmas… Sighing softly, Naruto made himself visible and walked over to the shelves that had the freshly folded laundry and started to look around… least his mother knew which outfits were his and not get them mixed up with his father…

"Oh! Naruto you scared me!" said Kushina when she turned around and removed the headsets. Naruto couldn't help but smirk… and scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry mom, I was just looking for my black slacks…" _'If only she knew that I was invisible and could have really scared the living daylights outta her when I tried.'_ Thought Naruto with himself smiling mentally, oh the things he could easily do when not being able to be seen by others. His mother started to help him search for the missing black slacks, only to grin when she hands it to him. Thanking his mother, Naruto ran up the stairs and out of the laundry room and back into his bedroom to finish getting dressed.

"'bout time you came back." Said Sasuke, crossing his arms as he stared at his long time best friend with a bored stare… But no matter what, Naruto just glared at his friend wishing that he would just stop being… well… him and just shut up so they can get out of here before his parents ask questions.

Slipping on the slacks, Naruto pulled on his black socks and just slid on his orange and black running shoes. He didn't really have any dress shoes… Looking in the mirror, Naruto frowned, wondering why his appearance looked a little familiar. Oh hell no! "Sasuke I almost look like Kyuubi Phantom!"

"Naruto, relax. Hinata isn't going to find out cause of clothes. If you also recall, Kyuubi Phantom also has fox ears, tails and he isn't blonde."

"Point taken…"

Sasuke and Naruto arrived to Sakura's place to pick up the girls. Hinata sat in the back of the car with Naruto, and Sakura sat in the front with Sasuke.

This day was just getting weird…

Hinata wore a beautiful lavender top that reached her thighs, it hung off of her a tiny bit but it looked good on her… to go with the outfit was a pair a black capri pants that almost looked like they clung to her like a second skin… as for shoes, she just wore some flat shoes, he couldn't remember the name to it… The young blonde man couldn't help but blush at her.

As for Sakura, she wore a pink spaghetti strapped top and some long pair of boot leg jeans and some pink high heels. It was a simple outfit, but it seemed to fit her just fine, fine enough for Sasuke to stare at her and the road now and then.

Naruto sighed softly and sank in his seat… so far, it didn't seem like his powers were acting strange… so that was a plus… But it made him think about what Sasuke had told him… the princess was a person filled with light and it was true that all of the other Kyuubi Phantom's were in love with their princess but… there was no way that it could be Hinata?

Yes, she was beautiful… yes she was kind and had more light than anyone but… did it really mean that she was the princess or was it something else? At the moment, he couldn't think on what it could be. Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Hinata and frowned… he didn't get it… how Hinata could be the princess he is to protect or risk losing himself to darkness…

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he would just have to stop thinking about it and worry about it for later. Right now, he had to focus on other things right now… like having fun spending time with his friends… but what had bothered him the most, was why did the forces of nature or whatever, always bring Hinata to him? It didn't make sense to him at all…

Looking out the window once more, Naruto saw that they were just outside of the theater, least it was looking a little better right about now…

The weather was perfect, it was bright and sunny outside, least for now… Sniffing a bit, Naruto knew that it was going to rain later… that much was for sure. Frowning, Naruto saw that they had finally arrived to the movie theater… it made him think on what movie they would be seeing… Once Sasuke parked the car, everyone got out and headed on inside. Sasuke paying for the tickets and the food…

Though, Naruto didn't notice anything strange for he was too busy chatting with Sakura and Hinata while this was all happening…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked over at Sasuke as he handed Naruto the two tickets and the popcorn and drinks. Naruto smiled, the bag of popcorn was huge! Something that he hadn't seen before, which had caused him to chuckle and walk into the movie with everyone…

When everyone took a seat, Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other, and Sasuke and Sakura sat in the row behind them. Naruto noticed that they were watching a movie called 'Beastly'. He had heard that it was based off of a book, that was like a modern version of Beauty and the Beast… strange… but it did look interesting that was for sure.

As time went on, Naruto just stared at the movie, wondering why he felt like he could understand this guy… Hunter right? Yeah, Hunter thought that no one could love him because he was love him… and Naruto felt like no one could love him because of him not being fully human… Sighing softly, Naruto turned around to ask Sasuke if he wanted some popcorn but blinked in shock. Sasuke and Sakura were gone!

That son of a bitch!

"Hinata they're gone."

"What?"

"Sasuke and Sakura ditched us." Naruto said with a soft growl before getting up and out of his seat. Though, when he turned back to Hinata, he saw that she looked sad… was she upset that he was going to leave? Sighing softly, Naruto sat back down in his seat and started to watch the movie with Hinata, maybe he could really enjoy himself… after all; this could be a day where he could really act like a human…

"The movie was great Naruto." Said Hinata with a bright and cheer full smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile back at her softly… Hinata had such a beautiful smile… Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked down the street with Hinata, the night was dark, and the street lights dimly lit their way.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "yeah, it was… just not as great as you…"

"What?"

"Nothing… it was nothing, don't worry."

Hinata just stared at him for a moment before turning away. Naruto sighed softly, thinking that he had ruined everything in just mere seconds… Running a hand through his spiky locks, he looked up at the sky and saw that it was a beautiful and clear night… it was clear; the stars shinnied like Hinata's eyes… Taking a deep breath, Naruto could almost taste Hinata's scent on the wind, something he hadn't expected but… it just made him love her all the more… She was just perfect…

Not just in appearance but… but also her personality…

She was kind, caring… loving of others… smart and creative… There was just so much about her that he loved. Hinata was just so perfect… too much so for him… She just couldn't be his, Hinata was so perfect and he well… he just wasn't at all. Sighing, Naruto looked up at the sky…

"Naruto, you okay? You seem a little strange today…"

"Strange?"

"Not strange per say but… you just looked worried I guess." Whispered Hinata as she looked up at Naruto through her lashes, which only made the young fox-ghost blush crimson but kept on walking, he hadn't expected her to look up at him like that… It made him feel tingly inside, and also very happy.

But, no matter what… he knew that he couldn't be with her. It just wasn't worth it, not worth the rejection.

Yawning softly, Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw that she was shivering. He guessed that she was freezing in this night air. Giving Hinata a soft smile, Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata and pulled her close, allowing his body heat to flow through and toward Hinata to help keep her warm. Hinata looked up at Naruto and smiled softly at him which had made his already red face go redder.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto kept on walking with Hinata, leading them back home but as they walked, Naruto had thought that something was wrong… that there was something lurking through the shadows. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked around trying to figure this out… Trying to figure out why he smelled something on the wind… the scent of danger was flowing through the air…

Looking left and right, Naruto tried to figure out if anyone was following them, but he couldn't figure it out… damn it! What good comes from having a heightened sense of smell if you can't even use it properly? Shaking his head, Naruto kept walking with Hinata, trying to think on what they should do or say as they walk on home… But nothing came to mind for him.

That was when he heard it… a twig snapping from behind them. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto picked up Hinata in his arms bridal style and ran as fast as he could. "Naruto what are you doing?" screamed Hinata as Naruto ran, though Naruto didn't know how to answer without her freaking out. The sounds of footsteps were heard from behind, and they were quick and the sound of feet falling quickly, a sure sign that someone was running behind them.

"We're being followed. I'm trying to get us away from them as quick as possible."

Naruto didn't know if Hinata believed him, but what he did know was that she wasn't panicking or trying to get out of his arms. That was a plus for him, but Naruto hoped, that he didn't have to keep running for he can't keep this up. (Well, he can but doesn't want to freak Hinata out)

Making a quick turn, Naruto hid in the alley and took a deep breath, hoping that it would be enough coverage to hide the both of them. But, he wasn't sure if it would keep them safe for now. Damn it… why was this happening now? Oh when he has a chance Sasuke and Sakura are going to get it.

"Look at what we have here…" said a voice from the shadows. Naruto only narrowed his eyes and growled, there was no way that he was going to let anything happen to Hinata… he would protect her no matter what.

"What do you want?" growled Naruto, ready to kick some ass.

"Oh nothing, just for you to get out of here, and to take your woman." Said a blonde haired man, Naruto didn't recognise him but what he did know, was that this man almost reminded him of Ino.

Shaking his head, Naruto moved his body to stand in front of Hinata, Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits; his left leg pulled back, his right leg moved forward as he entered a defensive position. There was no way that anyone was going to lay a hand on Hinata. He would gladly rip them to shreds just to keep her safe, but knew that he couldn't do that or Hinata, would run and cower in fear…

"Oh someone wants to fight." Said the blonde to his apparently mute buddies, which only seemed to anger Naruto to a point where his eyes glowed their ghostly green and angry red colour. Least Hinata couldn't see his eyes right now… or she would wonder about that… "What's with the freaky eyes boy? Some kind of contacts?"

"My 'freaky' eyes will be the last thing you see!" shouted Naruto as he charged at the blonde ready to kick some ass.

The blonde boy threw a punch, but Naruto ducked down onto the ground and lifted his feet to kick him under the chin with what seemed to be a backward kick. The blonde man staggered and sent his men to help fight the battle at hand. Naruto on the other hand just narrowed his eyes and looked at the men surrounding him. This was going to need all of his focus.

The men all charged at the spiky blonde teen, Naruto moved with speed, and grace. Dodging one attack after another, throwing his own punches and kicks Naruto jumped in the air and did a split kick in the air. Knocking out two of the men and stared at the blonde and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto just narrowed his now blue eyes, showing that he had calmed down a bit, there was no way that he was going to let anything happen to Hinata, he had made a vow to protect those dear to him, and he was going to keep that promise no matter what. But what bothered Naruto the most, was that it wasn't much of a fair fight… he could easily kick their ass with his ghost and demon strength.

"Give up boy."

"If I recall, I'm the one kicking you and your men's asses."

Though as soon as he said that, Naruto felt his blood go cold… something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't tell what it was… what could it be? What could happen when Naruto was winning this fight? Shaking his head, Naruto charged, only to hear a woman scream. Eyes widening, Naruto turned around and saw two of the men holding Hinata. Just seeing that pissed off Naruto to the point where his eyes started to glow back to the ghostly green and crimson.

"Let her go."

"I don't think so, she's going to have a little party with me and my buddies." Said the blonde man with a laugh, which only fueled Naruto's anger, making his eyes glow brightly in the dark of the night, it made Naruto think, he had to think of a way to get Hinata away from those men without revealing himself… but how?

"I won't let you get away with this! I promised to protect her and that is what I'm going to do!" shouted Naruto as he turned around to stare at the blonde man, though what he didn't notice was that Hinata was staring at Naruto with wide eyes…

She didn't know why, but when Naruto had said that… his image disappeared and was replaced by Kyuubi Phantom… only to return to Naruto… _'Why did I see Kyuubi Phantom? Why do I see his eyes instead of Naruto's when he fights? I don't understand…'_ thought the frightened Hyuuga heiress. When she had thought that, Hinata squealed when one of the men grabbed her ass, while the other grabbed her breasts and squeezed.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto when he turned; ready to charge and attack the men to stop them from doing that they're doing to her. Her fear fueled his energy, her fear fueled his anger, and it fueled his desire to keep her safe… But, before he could reach her Naruto felt something hard and blunt hitting the back of his head.

Eyes widening from the pain, Naruto fell over and fell to the ground, his eyes still open, but dulled as if he wasn't awake. Or was he? All Naruto could recall, was the sound of sirens, the sound of the men making a break for it… Hinata screaming and calling his name over and over again…

"Naruto, Naruto, stay awake please! Just hold on, help is here…" pleaded Hinata with tears in her eyes…

"Hinata, are you and Naruto alright?" said a new voice, Naruto didn't know who it was… and at the moment; Naruto just didn't care… he wanted the pain in his head to stop. He just wanted it all to end and be over with… Before he knew it, his mind had just completely shut down… the sounds of their screams for him to stay awake still echoed through his thoughts.

Groaning, Naruto didn't know what happened… all he knew was that he heard people screaming at him then nothing… It was all just a big blur to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around… only to be met with nothing but white walls, a white ceiling and a white bed sheet… what the hell?

"Ah, you're awake."

Turning, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting in a chair with a small smile on his face. Naruto made one of his tails appear and slap the black haired boy at the back of the head. After that, Naruto made his tail disappear. Sasuke just rubbed the back of his head saying "be glad she was asleep dope."

"Huh?"

"Look at your hand."

Blinking in confusion, Naruto turned and saw that Hinata was resting her head on the side of the bed, holding his left hand. Tear stained her pale skin… it made him wonder how long she had been there… Slowly, he lifted his free hand and brushed her bangs back and stared at her with sad eyes.

"She stayed there the whole time. You were out cold for a few days at the least. They were amazed that you didn't get a concussion… Hinata stayed by your side hoping that you would wake up." Explained Sasuke as he stared at his best friend, Naruto didn't know what to say… but he was shocked that Hinata would stay with him the entire time.

"Why did she stay with me?"

"Hinata blamed herself for what happened. She thought that you getting hurt were her fault because she had gotten herself captured so easily."

"That's silly though, I'd never blame her… I had promised to protect her no matter what the cost…"

"That is true Naruto, but Hinata still blames herself… Now, I want to ask you something but… I need Hinata to be awake and out of the room so I can talk to you."

Nodding, Naruto gently squeezed Hinata's hand, not wanting her to leave just yet… but he knew that whatever Sasuke wanted to talk about had to involve Kyuubi Phantom… it just had too. Taking a deep breath, Naruto moved his hand away from Hinata's and gently shook her shoulder. The young woman slowly lifted her head and blinked her lavender coloured eyes at Naruto only to cry and hug him. "You're awake!" she cried out, only to bury her face in his chest and sob softly. Naruto just smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. But, at the moment he didn't know what to do… Taking a deep breath he looked down at her and tried to think the words to speak to her…

"Hinata, I need to speak to Sasuke 'bout something, but… we can't have you here but I promise that when we're done… you and me can chat kay?" Naruto felt like an ass for saying that, after Hinata was waiting for him to wake up… and him just telling her to leave so he can chat with a friend and now… damn he felt like an ass…

"Okay…"

Blinking in shock, Naruto watched Hinata get up and leave the room… Taking a deep breath, Naruto stared at his friend and slapped him with his tail again when Hinata was gone.

"Ow what was that for?"

"That was for leaving me and Hinata alone in the theater which resulted in getting attacked." Growled out Naruto as he glared at Sasuke, watching as his tail started to disappear, at the moment he was still pissed off at Sasuke for ditching him and Hinata and knew that there would be a lot of hurt toward Sasuke for that.

Sasuke rubbed his head and just stared at Naruto as he said "just relax. Me and Sakura stuck around, just at a distance… who do you think called for the cops and an ambulance?"

Naruto didn't think of that… does explain why help had come so quickly, least from what he remembered of that night. Running a hand through his hair, only to hiss softly when it hit the back of his head, the injured blonde stared at Sasuke asking "so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you transform to fight?"

"Hinata was there, I don't want her to find out that I'm Kyuubi Phantom… ever."

Sasuke sighed softly, feeling that Naruto should tell Hinata or else something bad could happen if he didn't… But knew that Naruto was stubborn for a reason, and this was one of those reasons. Looking up at his friend, Sasuke calmly said "she'll find out some day Naruto, and when that day comes, you may be in trouble."

Naruto remained silent, not sure what he should do or say, but what he did know was that he wasn't going to let anyone find out… not now, not ever…

"I knew you were Kyuubi Phantom Naruto!" said a new voice, which made both boys' eyes widen and turn only to see Sakura standing there with wide eyes… no way! How did Sakura find out?


	6. Hinata Kidnapped

_Do I really have to say it? I'm so royally screwed! What I hadn't expected, was for one of my friends to find out about my secret. I had trouble just to make sure that Hinata didn't find out and now this! What I fear, is what Sakura plans to do us…_

_This was going to be painful… simple as that…_

"You two are idiots you know that!" shouted Sakura after they left the hospital. Naruto and Sasuke both sighed… they had totally expected this to happen… they knew that Sakura would get angry but at least she hadn't beaten the crap outta them… yet.

"He dared me!" shouted Naruto like a little kid, sure it was childish to act like this right now, but could you blame him? He was about to be beaten by Sakura! And to match her brains, Sakura had the brawn to go with it… she was just as strong, as she was smart…

"And you could have said no! And you Sasuke, why did you dare him to go into a machine in the first place!" shouted Sakura, looking even closer to the breaking point to beat the everlasting shit outta them. Sasuke looked frightened that Sakura's attention was directed at him now. Naruto felt a little better though that Sakura wasn't just mad at himself, but also at Sasuke, since it was pretty much his idea for him to go into the machine that had given him his powers.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and gave her a dazzling smile. "Sakura, can you really stay mad at me? The dare was years ago, live and forget I say…"

Sakura just pushed him away as she said "any other day that would work Sasuke, but not today! You shouldn't have dared him in the first place!"

Oh yeah, Sasuke was getting chewed out about this as well. Heh, he did deserve it since it was his fault for making the dare to go through the portal and becoming a hybrid in the first place. The memory… it made his body intangible for a moment before returning to normal. Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to help his friend; it was the only way at this point, least to save him from his crazy girlfriend.

"Sakura, it's over and done with! There is nothing we can do to change the past, I have these powers for a reason and I might as well use 'em." Calmly said Naruto, though his voice was laced with a hint of fear, the fear that Sakura would turn on him now and beat him or yell at him… either way he was in so much trouble at this point. Though, the more he thinks about it, he can easily just go intangible to help protect himself… yeah, that could easily work.

Sakura sighed softly and just took a seat… she couldn't help but stare at her two friends as she said "you have a point Naruto, nothing can change the past… so, you ever going to tell Hinata?"

"No…"

"Why not, I thought you love her Naruto…?"

"I do, but she would never accept me for what I am. All of the past Kyuubi Phantoms have failed to be with their princess and Hinata is mine… the only thing I can change, is to make sure she stays safe no matter what."

Sasuke frowned, that was pretty deep… which was weird since it came from Naruto… Though, what he saw only made Naruto seem more like… Naruto…

For Naruto was on his hands and knees, in front of Sakura as he pleaded for her not to tell Hinata, nothing would be worse than to have Hinata finding out about his secret would be horrible for him to have Hinata find out and reject him because he was Kyuubi Phantom…

Nothing would be worse than that… nothing would be worse…

"Naruto, I'm not going to tell Hinata… I'm leaving that to you. In a way, it'll teach you a lesson… when you're sure that Hinata can handle the truth, you tell her." calmly said Sakura as she pushed herself to her feet and started to walk out of the building. Well, at least his secret was safe- wait!

"Sakura, how did you know who I was?"

"There were a few clues. Like one day, Hinata told me that she was saved by Kyuubi Phantom; he had taken a blast and had a cut to his face. You were sore for day's cause of your back bothering you and plus, you had a cut on your cheek just like Kyuubi Phantom, on the same day mind you…" That would make sense, though Naruto was a little surprised that Hinata didn't see this coming at all.

"Plus, you have been gone every time Kyuubi Phantom would appear. Well, both you and Sasuke anyway." Calmly stated Sakura before leaving Naruto's home… though, Naruto was just shocked that Sakura was able to put all the pieces together, but then again Sakura was the smartest girl in class…

Next to Tsunade-sensei…

Sighing softly, Naruto leaned into his chair as he wondered what their life was going to be like now that Sakura knew his secret… now, they would have to make sure that nothing bad happened to have that secret slip out of Sakura… Sighing softly, the young man knew that his life may have just gotten harder on him.

It was early morning… Naruto wasn't' sure what was wrong with him, but he just couldn't seem to get over this problem… Sakura knew his secret, and she was going to keep that a secret but, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him…

He had a bad feeling…

And it was only getting worse as the day went on… Sighing softly, Naruto ran a hand through his blonde locks as he tried to think on what may or may not happen… but no matter what he thought, it just wouldn't leave him alone right now… Frowning, the young hybrid sighed as he tried to fight the strange feeling that was surging through him…

His body felt so hot right now… but he wasn't sure what was causing this at all… it felt like he had fire in his veins instead of blood… felt like his skin would burn right off of his body… Naruto wanted to go throw himself into a lake but right now, there wasn't one near him… All he could pray for was rain…

Sighing softly, Naruto kept walking; trying to keep his eyes from blurring on him like it was right now.

Though, his movements seemed almost sluggish… he wasn't sure what the cause of this was really, all he knew was that it was really uncomfortable for him. Yawning, the young man thought that maybe he was coming down with something, or maybe it had something to do with his powers, he didn't know for sure as of yet.

Suddenly, there was a scream, Naruto blinked and was just about to growl but his breath stopped him… a red wisp floated out through his lips showing that a demon was coming… was the demon attacking someone right now? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto ditched his back pack into an alley… Rushing forward, Naruto screamed out "Kyuubi Phantom Unleashed!" As he ran, burning white flames circled around his body, covering him in its power as the young man emerged in his hybrid form…

His nine tails sparkled in the sun, his long white hair blowing in the wind… his green swirl earrings jingled through the air as he ran… His arms held back to give him more speed as he ran toward the source of the screams. Growling, Naruto gritted his fangs as he tried to think on why this scream was familiar to him… like he had heard it before but no matter what, he just couldn't think of whom the scream belonged to…

His breath once more, became red as a burning flame and just as hot…

Shaking his head, Naruto ran even faster, he had to reach the scream and now! Narrowing his eyes, Naruto focused his demonic energy into his hand as he prepared himself for an attack. Though, when he had arrived, Naruto was shocked for there was a human-looking demon pinning her down. He could faintly hear what the man was saying… "You'll bring out his power… his inner darkness… you'll be coming with me to…"

Naruto didn't let him finish… instead, he jumped in the air letting out a scream of "get away from her" before throwing his left hand forward, as he unleashed the built up demonic energy. The demon let out a yelp of surprise when the attack hit him… Helping Hinata up, Naruto whispered gently "are you okay Hinata?" He couldn't help but stare at her… her beautiful eyes… beautiful blue hair… Naruto shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Right now, Naruto had to focus on protecting Hinata more than anything and he would gladly give his life to do so.

"I'm okay… but, how did you know I was…?"

"I heard your scream my princess…" he whispered without thinking, he hadn't wanted Hinata to know that she was his princess…

"Princess?"

"I'll explain later Hinata… right now, you have to hide."

With that, Naruto turned his head to the demon and growled in rage, his green and red eyes glowed with energy as he felt his rage boiling within his body… this demon was the source of the fire that burned in his veins, the way his demon sense was going, it had to be a powerful one at that… "What do you want with Hinata?" growled out Naruto, trying to remain calm…

Though, he couldn't help but notice something strange… his shadow was moving in waves while he remained still…

Blinking in confusion Naruto shook his head as he narrowed his eyes into slits at the demon man… his hair was black as the night, his eyes red as fire… Skin ghostly white and it looked like he had pointed ears… what kind of demon was this guy anyway?

"I want that girl… she is the source of your power. And, I wanted you to join me Kyuubi Phantom… with your power; I can rule the world of ghosts, demons, and humans."

Naruto growl went darker… there was no way that he was going to let that happen… he wasn't going to let anything like that happen to his home… to any worlds. Screaming with rage, Naruto charged at the demon, his hands glowing with powerful demonic energy as he got ready to slash at him.

Though, as if Naruto was only a child, the man grabbed both of Naruto's wrists… his eyes went wide as he stared at the man in confusion… Naruto was the fastest around and he was… he had been stopped by a demon? That just didn't seem possible and yet, here was the proof right in front of him… clear as the day itself.

"You let your anger cloud your judgement… your anger clouds and hold back your power… You can never win against a demon lord." Said the man, as if he was scolding a child who had tried to sneak a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner, the man tightened his hold on Naruto's wrists, causing him to yelp and hiss in pain.

"Kyuubi Phantom!" shouted Hinata as she tried to run toward him…

"Stay back Hinata! It's too dangerous for you!" shouted Naruto, hissing more in pain as the man forced Naruto to go down to his knees. Naruto had to think of something and quick! Wait, his shadow had been acting weird… does that mean that… he can control shadows? Looking down, he closed his eyes tightly, focusing his powers into his shadow to force it to coil around the demon.

"What the?" shouted the man as he let go of Naruto…

Naruto broke free and kicked the man in the stomach; he had to get Hinata out of here and fast. Turning around, he ran toward Hinata and quickly lifted her in his arms and ran… this demon was more powerful than he looked… he wouldn't run normally, but when it comes to Hinata's safety… he wouldn't risk it…

"You won't get away Kyuubi Phantom." Shouted the man as shouted a spell in an unknown language to Naruto…

Naruto's fox ears twitched from a strange buzzing sound that was heading toward them… turning his head, Naruto gasped as he took a sharp turn… but the blast kept following them.

"Damn it!" shouted Naruto, looking down, he saw Hinata's frightened face and knew… that she was just as afraid as he was right now… trying to pump more power into his legs, he tried to run faster… but sadly, the blast got him from behind. Naruto screamed in pain as the blast hit his back. Naruto's grip on Hinata loosened to the point where she rolled onto the ground… Naruto fell on the ground, hissing in pain as he tried to push himself up…

Though, the demon walked up to him and slammed his heel into Naruto's spine… causing the young teen to scream in pain. Grabbing Naruto by his shirt, the demon smirked at Naruto… "You have one month to train and get stronger Kyuubi Phantom… you'll enter a tournament to try and save the girl. If you don't… she'll die…"

"You… leave her… alone…" He whispered… though the demon just threw Naruto into a wall, the bricks crumbled down on the injured demon only for the man to throw red energy balls at Naruto, causing the young teen to scream.

"You are nothing but a wimp compared to me…" he said before lifting Hinata in his arm, bat like wings sprouted from his back as he flapped, leaving the ground and started to fly through a portal…

"You aren't going anywhere with her!" shouted Naruto as he jumped through the ruble, his body wounded and covered in blood… His hair matted, the tie in his hair came loose allowing it all to fall against his back… A cut above his left eye… blood stained his clothes and his arms… his shirt were completely destroyed from those energy blasts.

Naruto jumped from the pile of rubble and grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Hold on Hinata, I'll save you, I promise!" shouted Naruto, using his new power… (Somehow learning right away how to use it to the point even he didn't know how…) A piece of his shadow crept up Hinata's arm and hid itself from the demon's eyes…

"You don't know when to give up boy… you have a month to come to demon world to save her… nothing will prevent this…" said the demon as he held out his hand and threw bolts of electricity at Naruto, causing the young man to scream out in pain… his grip on Hinata's wrist loosen… to the point where Naruto's eyes closed and he fell to the ground…

"Kyuubi Phantom!" shouted Hinata before she disappeared in the glowing red portal… disappearing from the world of humans…


	7. Still Connected

_My body ached… my heart felt like it had left my body… as if when Hinata was taken from me, so had my heart… my sense of reason… When Hinata had been taken from me, I was washed in a guilt that tainted my thoughts… had tainted every single part of me till I became… someone else._

_I wasn't myself anymore..._

_But, I was given a chance to get her back… though, I'll admit… I didn't feel any confidant in my powers at the moment…_

Naruto was badly wounded, and that was putting it mildly. Sasuke and Sakura had found the poor guy in ruble when they were walking home from a date one day, or, they should say their walking home date. Sasuke and Sakura had both been concerned when both Naruto and Hinata didn't show up for school… they weren't sure but they had a feeling that something had happened to them.

Sasuke though, didn't expect this at all…

He didn't expect to see his best friend buried under a pile of rubble, didn't expect to see his best friend covered in cuts, bruises, and his own blood… "What happened?" asked Sakura with worry for the blonde boy, helping her boyfriend to remove the rubble from Naruto's body and to help him up.

"I don't know Sakura, but I think he was in a battle with a ghost or a demon… let's get him to my house."

"Why?"

"His parents will want to know why their only child is in this condition and they'd suspect we're lying if we say he was in a gang fight. If we take him to my house no one will suspect a thing since they're always gone and Itachi is gone off to college." Sasuke calmly said before lifting his friend and placing him on his back before walking with Sakura to his home.

"Sasuke, is… is he going to be okay? I don't feel a strong pulse…"

"That's normal… since Naruto got his powers, his pulse isn't as strong as a normal human's… with him being part ghost he doesn't need a pulse but he speeds it up to match a human's when he needs it to be quick enough."

"So at the hospital…?"

"He must have been a little aware of what happened and what was going on… But this time, he's too out of it, so it was a good thing we found him instead."

Sakura nodded and helped Sasuke to bring Naruto to the raven haired boy's home… She wasn't sure what they could do for him, but to let him rest right now… Naruto deserved that part at the least…

Once they got him to Sasuke's home, they put Naruto in one of the guest rooms and started to treat his wounds. They cleaned up all of the cuts on his body, and started to wrap them up… They couldn't believe what they were seeing at all… For, Naruto had a few cuts on his head, some on his arms and chest… a few scratches and… then there was the singed skin… It seemed like he was either burned or shocked by something… His back was worse off…

His back was burned more than that one attack that had been dealt to him when Naruto tried to protect Hinata from a blast of energy.

"I'm surprised he's alive right now…" whispered Sakura, knowing that most humans wouldn't have been able to have survived from attacks that could do this kind of damage that Naruto's body had went through.

"He must have been Kyuubi Phantom when he got these… if he was human, than it would have killed him." Calmly said Sasuke, which only made him sigh softly, they had to let him rest and gather his own strength right about now. There was nothing more they could do for him… Naruto had to rely on his own strength right now.

_Naruto ran through the darkness, he wasn't sure what was going on… he could only remember that he was battling a demon… tried to get to Hinata before the demon could get away with her… Shaking his head, the young man tried to get out of this darkness, but he had to find Hinata, he couldn't give up…_

_"I have to find her…" He whispered to himself before sighing softly and making him to run even faster. "Hinata, can you hear me? Please, answer me Hinata!" shouted Naruto, hoping that she would somehow hear him…_

_He didn't get an answer…_

_Naruto fell to his knees… feeling like he had failed her… He let her get kidnapped, he allowed her to be taken away from him… he wasn't strong enough to save her. And now, it was too late to save her, there is no way that he can get strong enough in a month to save her… It just wasn't possible; he didn't even know how to get to the demon world._

_It just wasn't possible…_

_Slamming his fist into the ground, Naruto cursed… feeling the pain in his hand, but he kept hitting the ground… blaming himself for what had happened. For getting these powers… for going into the portal… for accepting that damn bet! All of it was his fault, and he knew it… Hinata… wasn't the only thing that had been taking from him… it wasn't just his heart that was taken from him but his confidence…_

_"How can I be a protector… when I cannot protect the one I love?" he whispered softly, hunched forward as he cried… Naruto's burning spirit… his desire to never give up had shattered into tiny shards._

_He wanted to give up at this very moment._

_His ears twitched… thinking that he heard something. Blinking, Naruto lifted his head and he thought that he saw something… squinting his red and green eyes, he slowly rose to his feet as he thought that he saw Hinata… Was this her spirit?_

_He could see that Hinata was wearing different clothes than the ones that he had seen her in before getting kidnapped… Wait… was that a… a _harem_ outfit? Hinata was wearing a purple bra that looked like what genies would wear, least the ones he saw in cartoons as a kid… she even wore matching harem pants to go with it…_

_Her hair was up in a high ponytail, around her face was one of those purples scarf things they have tied with golden chains… he could even make out gold earrings and gold bracelets around her forearms… He didn't understand why she would be wearing this… unless she was still alive? Was this what the piece of his shadow was showing him or was this a part something else? He wasn't sure…_

_He could hear Hinata crying…_

_And it broke Naruto's heart to the point where he called out to her… but Naruto just knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him no matter what he did. Frowning, Naruto tried to reach out to her… Slowly, he walked over to her… least he was getting closer…_

_"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,  
>That is how I know you go on"<em>

_Naruto couldn't help but smile at her… no matter what, he always thought that Hinata had a beautiful voice… the voice of angels… no, a goddess… Once he reached her, Naruto gently placed his palm on her cheek… his eyes filled with sadness, fearing that she hated him for failing to protect her._

_"Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on"_

_Hinata turned her gaze out the window of the dark palace… her face gently leaned into Naruto's hand which… which made him think that she knew that he was here… but, was he really here with her right now?_

_"Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door"_

_Naruto tried to say something to her… but, it felt like he couldn't speak… he hoped, that the love he had for her in his heart would reach her… would wrap around her in a gentle blanket to comfort her. It was the least he could do for her, when he cannot even reach her in real life… or, was this real life and he was nothing more than a spirit? Was he even alive?_

_"And you're here in my heart  
>And my heart will go on and on"<em>

_Naruto wrapped his tails around Hinata's waist as he knelt next to her… whispering soft words to her… words he hoped that would reach her no matter what world she is in… that was all he had hoped…_

_"Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're one"_

_Naruto saw Hinata shed a few tears… he wanted to hold her so badly… but he could barely have his tails hold her without fazing through her body. He gave her one smile, though it was a smile filled of sadness and shame… no matter what, he couldn't let it go, that he had failed her… that he failed to protect her… his love… the reason for him living… his princess._

_"Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on"_

_Naruto felt his body changing back into his human appearance… he wasn't Kyuubi Phantom anymore at this point… he… he was Naruto Uzumaki… Hinata's friend… Frowning, he was confused as to why he had changed back but what he did know was that he had to keep talking to her… hoping that his words would reach her._

_"Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on"<em>

_Naruto leaned his head on her shoulder… least; he tried too without it fazing through her. Naruto wanted her to know that no matter how long it takes, he'll find her… somehow… but, he wasn't sure how that would happen since he had no idea how to find her in the least. Sighing softly, Naruto kissed her cheek gently… Blinking softly, he stared at her in confusion when she reached her hand up and gently touched her cheek… right where he had kissed it._

_"Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on"_

_Naruto smiled gently at her… hoping that she could sense his presents… well, he hoped that she doesn't notice the different right now… right now, he hoped that she doesn't see him… that would be the last thing that he wanted… he didn't want her to see him… it would only bring more pain for the both of them… he wasn't sure how… but he had a pretty good idea he knew that it would._

_"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart" <em>

_Hinata wasn't afraid… because he was in her heart? No… because Kyuubi Phantom was in her heart. Not Naruto… he would never be in her heart if she knew the truth about him… it just wouldn't work so long as he was two separate people. That was for sure… but he knew, that he could at least… keep her happy for as long as he could. That was the least he could do for her…_

_"will go on  
>We'll stay forever this way<br>You are safe in my heart  
>And my heart will go on and on"<em>

_Hinata turned her head and looked at Naruto… he was sure that she was only looking through him, since she didn't show a sign of being shocked at him being there… Soon, Naruto felt himself being pulled away from her… "No!" He shouted before trying to grab her hand… but it was too late, Naruto saw Hinata getting further and further away from him as he soon faded…/i_

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he sat up in bed, gasping for breath as if he ran a marathon… Looking around, he wondered why he saw himself at Sasuke's home… how did he get here? Frowning, he pushed himself up, only to hiss in pain and fall back in bed taking deep painful breaths. Why did this hurt so much?

Walking into the room was his pink haired friend, who stared at him in shock before rushing out of the room, calling out for Sasuke… So he was in Sasuke's home… but how did he get here? It didn't make any kind of sense to him at all…

"Naruto, you're awake… we thought the worst had happened…"

"How long…"

"Hmm?"

"How long was I asleep Sasuke…"

Both of them looked nervous to tell Naruto… but he had a feeling that he didn't want to know the answer but he had to know what had happened… that the whole thing was a dream… that he had fought the demon and won… and that Hinata was safe… and… and at home spending time with her family.

"You were asleep for a week…"

Naruto felt his blood run cold… he… he had been asleep for a whole week! That… that can't be… that can't be true! "Where's Hinata… she's home right?"

"Naruto… her parents called the police to file a missing person report…"

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and pain… Growling, he felt his fangs growing and his eyes flashing… his powers went haywire for a moment before pushing himself out of bed. "Naruto get back in bed!" shouted Sakura as she tried to push the blonde back into bed.

"No! I have to save her! I have to! It's my fault that she was taken away in the first place!" shouted Naruto as he felt tears in his eyes… the pain of losing her was much greater than he thought it would be… it felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and stomped into the ground a hundred times till it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"What is wrong with you Naruto?" shouted Sasuke with shock and concern for his friend… why was Naruto acting like this? Sure he never thought much before doing anything but damn it, the way he was acting right now made it seem much worse than it should be right about now.

"I let it happen! I let her get kidnapped because of my powers!" shouted Naruto, his eyes flashing from their usual colouring to black… he had to save Hinata or risk everything…

"Naruto, what happened…?" asked Sakura…

Growling, Naruto tried to keep himself calm… his body shook with pain as he explained what had happened… Naruto walking to school… hearing her scream for help… the demon appearing and attacking them before taking Hinata away and giving him a month to train and to go and fight to save her…

That was all he could really tell them anyway, there was no way that he could tell them about the strange dream he had of Hinata… or Sakura would beat the shit outta him and calling him a pervert with Hinata wearing that strange harem getup… Naruto felt himself calm down before he placed his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. The pain of guilt was a horrible thing for sure…

"Naruto… you have to avoid everyone for a while… we'll help you train to use your powers… You said you just learned… shadow manipulation right?" Naruto just nodded, trying hard to keep himself calm… he only had two or three weeks left to train… it didn't give him a lot of time to fight… to train and find a gateway to get to the demon world unless they used the demon portal his parents made… but, sadly there was no telling what would happen if he tried to go through… well, not like it would affect his body any more than it already had… but Sasuke and Sakura… there was no telling what would happen to them.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to train with powers I barley know how to even use… there is no way that you can help me either if I'm the only one with these powers… no one had seen another Kyuubi Phantom in hundreds of years." Calmly said Naruto, which only served to upset him all the more, and Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but agree with him… though they also couldn't help but miss the old Naruto, this one was really a downer right about now since he seemed so… outta character.

"Look Naruto, you have to get over this guilt… we know what you're going through but please-" Sasuke began to say… only to be cut off by a very angry black eyed Naruto.

"You don't know shit! You don't get it Sasuke, _you_ don't have these powers. _You_ don't have to worry about your parents finding out about them so they can hunt you down and experiment on you! _You_ don't have to worry about losing the only person in your life that you love with all your heart to demons or ghosts who want to use you for their own personal gain. _You don't know shit!"_ shouted Naruto, his eyes glowing dark black as if he was on the verge of snapping any minute from now…

Sasuke was shocked at what Naruto had to say… all this time, his best friend had been holding this all inside himself… it was something he didn't understand at all but… Naruto probably didn't want anyone to know, not wanting to burden anyone than he already had with both himself, and Sakura knowing his secret…

Sighing, Sasuke placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder hoping to calm him down… "You're right dope, I don't know shit about this… but, me and Sakura are both here to help you. Just relax, and we'll help you with what we can do… I promise…"

Naruto took a deep shaking breath as his eyes returned to their natural ocean blue before he sat back down on his bed… Sasuke was happy to see that he had calmed down a bit… "Now… what are we going to do about my training…?" whispered Naruto…

That, Sasuke didn't know what he could do… he knew just as much about Naruto's powers as much as Naruto did… which was squat…

"Maybe I can help…" said a new voice in the doorway, which had caused everyone to turn around and stare at the new guest that was in the doorway of the bedroom…

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke with confusion in his voice.


	8. Training Part 1

_I hadn't expected for him to come and teach me… hell, he was the last person I thought that could help me train so I can get Hinata back… but, that wasn't the only thing that I found shocking… there was more to my connection to Hinata than I thought…_

"Why are you here Itachi?" asked Sasuke as he stared at the black eyes of his older brother. Itachi, like most of the other Uchiha members has black hair and matching black eyes. His face is shaped much like Sasuke's though he had a few creases on his face which Naruto guessed was from stress or something else… he couldn't really say for sure. He was dressed in a button down shirt and some slacks as if he had gotten off from work, rather than getting home from the college…

"I came to help Naruto with his powers." Calmly said Itachi as he walked into the room and took a seat in the comfy arm chair that was in the room.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as he growled out "how the fuck did he know?" Sasuke looked frightened for his life as he stared at his angry friend. Naruto looked ready to rip the poor Uchiha to pieces, his nails growing into claws as he walked toward his friend, getting ready to finish him… least till Itachi said something that stopped him…

"I've known for a while Naruto… I've known since you were a kid. I could sense that you weren't human anymore so I knew about your powers and have been doing some research… And, of course I knew of you being part Kyuubi and part ghost because I saw the book on the dining room table once."

Naruto seemed to have calmed down after hearing that… so Itachi knew the whole time and didn't say anything, but was doing some research on it? He did not see that coming at all… Shaking his head, Naruto sat down on his bed and took a few deep breaths hoping to relax his nerves… he felt out of sorts from everything that's been happening to him lately…

"So, Itachi… what brought you here? How did you know that Naruto needed training?" asked Sakura with confusion clear in her voice.

Itachi yawned and stared at everyone with a board stare for a moment… it was as if he was trying to build up suspense… if that was even possible… "It's simple, over the course of a few days, there has been a strange aura, I guess you could say coming from the city…"

"What do you mean? What does that have anything to do with Naruto?" asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, from what I know of the past Kyuubi Phantom's, they all had power of course, but they're powers were also connected to both their princess of light, but to their town… Think about it, Rome, Atlantis… both cities were destroyed when Kyuubi Phantom, turned to evil and destroyed anything dear to him till he was destroyed." Calmly explained Itachi, which had caused everyone to stare at him in shock… it seemed like everything was coming together…

"Wait, how do you know all of this when the book that I read didn't say any of this?" asked Sasuke with a glare to his older brother…

"That, is simple little brother… the book that you were reading was a newer version, history tends to hide a few things that had happened while I, have the original scroll, which has everything that we'll need to train Naruto and to keep him on our side."

"What do you mean 'keep him on our side'?" asked Sakura, she was even more confused than ever before, and that was easy to see… how could anyone just suddenly switch sides? And, what was Naruto's connection to this 'light princess'?

Itachi sighed and asked Sasuke to get him a drink, since he knew that this was going to be a long day for sure… When his little brother returned with a drink, Itachi took a sip of his bottled water and stared at Naruto for a moment. "You know it don't you Naruto? You can sense what is already going in within you… within your heart and your very soul…"

Naruto frowned, though he could faintly sense it…

Sakura stared at Naruto and glared. "What is he talking about Naruto?" shouted Sakura.

Turning away, Naruto whispered "if I'm separated from the princess… my heart drifts to the darkness that resides within my soul. Believe it…"

Sakura and Sasuke both looked like they didn't believe the blonde, they both turned around to stare at Itachi as if hoping that he would just tell them that this was just some kind of sick joke. But, no such luck for Itachi confirmed everything… "You see, Kyuubi Phantom is a creature of light and darkness… depending on his princess, which is also the princess of light is how he stays on our side. If someone kidnapped the princess, and took her to another world that connection of light that flows into Naruto is severed and he'll slowly turn to the side of darkness within a months' time. Unless, he can save the princess and restore the balance within himself."

Sasuke frowned and sat down on his own chair as he thought about a few things to help him think this through… the more he thought about it, the more he saw that it was true for he remembered the one time Naruto had almost given in… "Wait, I remember… Naruto almost turned to darkness when Hinata was in danger… he didn't fully turn though cause she was still alive and mostly knocked out."

"Ah, but the difference was because that was mostly caused by his rage… darkness, depending on it can have different effects on him. If Hinata, was killed he would be blinded with a never ending fury until the city and himself are destroyed… if she was only knocked out, he would lose most of himself, such as emotions of who he once was… but if separated from her… well, he is fully on their side and it would be impossible to get him back."

Naruto stared at them in shock… sure he knew that he would have a hard time coming back from darkness but… to never come back if he was separated from Hinata for too long? That… that was a bit much… Rubbing his forehead with a shaky hand, Naruto whispered "what can I do to get stronger? There is no way…"

"Naruto stop it! What happened to that unbroken spirit of yours?" said Sasuke, trying to get to his friend hoping that the blonde demon ghost would snap outta this, they didn't need him to have doubts right now, for they needed him to be strong if he was going to save Hinata…

Itachi got out of his chair and walked over to Naruto as he calmly said "what you can do is train Naruto. You will be the master of your own powers, more powerful than the past Kyuubi Phantoms… think of it as a level up in class like in those video games you play with Sasuke… You will have more than enough power to save your princess."

Naruto nodded, least that was some good news… he would do anything he could so long as it saved Hinata… he would save her no matter the cost… "I'll do it…" Naruto said with a grin, now all he had to do was train… he had to if Hinata was going to come back safe and sound… Taking a deep breath, Naruto wondered where they were going to train so no one would see him using his powers in the first place… there was no way that they could do it out in the open… there was just no way that would be possible.

Itachi smirked as he said "the Uchiha's privet gym of course. We have a lot of tools there to help people train."

Naruto grinned and everyone followed Itachi to the privet gym, he knew that he would be able to handle any kind of training, nothing will stop him so long as saving Hinata was on his mind… nothing was going to stop him so long as he had that thought within his mind…

Once they got into the gym, everyone couldn't help but notice that the room was…

"What the hell it's empty!" shouted Naruto before he glared at Itachi.

"That's because this room is specially made, it's controlled by remote. All you have to do is trust your instincts and you'll be able to shoot the targets when and where they'll appear." Itachi calmly said while reaching into his pocket for a strange looking remote… was that how the gym was controlled? That would make some kind of sense…

"Alright Naruto, step in the center and we'll begin some of your training…" said Itachi as he started to mess around with a few buttons… did he even know how to use that thing? Sighing, Naruto stepped to the center of the room and stared over at the walls, wondering what he was supposed to hit… "Now, before we start, I need you to transform and, focus on your ghost energy…"

Naruto was a little confused but did as he was told… he transformed, his hair turning white with red at the tips… hair growing longer as it was being tied back… his clothes changed to their usual orange and black attire… the only thing that didn't come to him were his shoes… guessing that was mostly because he didn't have any shoes on in the first place…

Once his transformation was complete, Naruto focused on his ghost energy… his green eye glowing in the dim light, showing that right now he was only focusing on his ghost energy, rather than his demon energy… Naruto hadn't felt this energy before… was this one of his abilities? Like his Demon Blast?

Looking at his left hand, Naruto could see the orb of green energy in his palm… it glowed brightly, shining with pure power… he never knew that he could do this… though he knew that it would be hard for him to control this power… he would have to use all of his senses to get the targets just right…

"Now Naruto, before I start up the targets, I also want you to use your demon blast as well."

"How do you know all of these attacks?" shouted Naruto, trying

"It's called studying… plus the demon blast is one of the first powers that Kyuubi Phantom's always get first. I'm just helping you along to get your other powers." Calmly said Itachi with a grin, which only served to piss Naruto off a little more… though right now he had to do as he was asked…

Taking a deep breath, he focused on his demon powers… his red eye glowing with the energy that was flowing through him, but just as he was focusing on both, the green orb disappeared from his hand and was replaced with the blackish red light.

"No Naruto! You have to use both!"

Frowning, Naruto tried to have one of each in his hands… but trying to use both attacks at once cause him to yelp out in pain and stop… why did it hurt? It didn't make a lick of sense to him… Shaking his head, Naruto tried again… he was forcing himself to have both attacks in his hands… he was trying to get the attacks to come to him, so he could use them both as equals instead of individuals but, it seemed that no matter what he did that it didn't want to work for him. For, all it did was cause him pain… he hissed, yelped and growled out in pain as he tried to focus on both of his powers. But so far, nothing… they couldn't work together at all…

"Naruto, focus on your ghost ray instead." Sasuke said with concern for his friend, he could clearly see that trying to use both attacks was only causing him pain… maybe he couldn't use both at once? It was hard to say… but what he did know was that Naruto had at least learned one attack today…

Naruto took a deep breath, focusing all of his ghost energy into both of his hands and looked around the room, hoping that he would be able to shoot something soon; he hated waiting right now… with that in mind, Itachi had pressed the button and targets started to appear.

Naruto growled and shot ahead, hitting the target head on, it seemed like he had perfect hand-eye-coordination. Must have been all the video games he played as a kid… Shaking his head, Naruto kept his ears listening out for any sign of another target… his ears twitching with the sounds that surrounded the room… the sound of three hearts beating… the sound of his ghost rays humming within his ear…

A door suddenly opened, and the sound of a machine was heard… another target. Shifting his body to the left, Naruto shot at the target, shattering it to pieces. Then, there was one to his right and he shot at it… soon, two started to appear at once, Naruto destroyed them… Jumping through the air, the young man stood on the wall and ran as he shot at all of the targets as they started to appear at random.

He didn't know how he was able to do this…

But it felt like it was all a part of him… like all of these senses of his were on super drive or something… he knew where the targets would appear before they would come out… how was that possible when he didn't even know when that demon would appear even with his senses? That didn't even make sense to him at all. Though, then again nothing did at this point like why he was chosen for these powers, why was his spirit connected to the fate of this town… he felt like he would never understand it at all…

As Naruto shot at the targets, Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi were all amazed at Naruto's speed…

"How is that possible?" asked Sasuke, he's never seen Naruto go this fast before… it was so strange since Naruto was even faster than he ever was before, and that was something that Sasuke didn't think to be possible…

"It's simple; Naruto was holding his powers back to a degree that wouldn't harm those around him. He may not have been aware of it though… Though now, Naruto is using his senses so because of that, he isn't holding back any of his power or skill. Everything had increased for him, his power, strength and speed. This is something that he would need when he fights in the demon's realm… If he holds back he's done…" Itachi calmly explained as Naruto just finished of the last of the targets.

Sighing softly, the young man looked up and saw Naruto breathing heavily… he could tell that Naruto's body wasn't used to this kind of practice or exertion… Running a hand through his long bangs, Itachi walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder to force Naruto to turn around.

Naruto looked up at Itachi, his green eye stopped glowing, a sure sign that his powers have died down for now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "what… next…?"

"Now, to work on one of your demon powers we'll do one of each till you've learned how to control them perfectly, or until it's time for the tournament." Itachi said with a smile before pressing a button to get the gym to get all nice and cleaned up. Naruto though still looked really worn out from the shooting practice, though this was the only way to get enough practice in… But what had amazed Itachi the more, was Naruto's determination… he didn't want to stop, he could tell that he wanted to save Hinata more than anything, and that was enough to help him get stronger.

"What's next?" asked Naruto, taking a few deep breaths hoping that he could refill his lungs with some much needed air…

"Transformation… with you being a fox, you can transform into a giant fox-like beast, though since you've never done it before, it may be both painful and you won't be able to stay that way for long."

Nodding, Naruto took a deep breath knowing fully well that he would be able handle transforming… but if he'd get big as he thought he would… well he would need a lot of room, even more than what the gym provided for him. Frowning in deep thought, Naruto tried to think on how he would be able to transform, since he's never done it before he had no clue as to how he would be able to handle it. Maybe if he thought it, he'd become it? That was the only thing he could think of, but it might help him that's for sure.

Closing his eyes, Naruto pictured himself as a giant fox… tails thrashing about, his ears listening to everything that was around him… eyes able to see what humans shouldn't be able to see… That was when Naruto could feel it… it felt like his bones were breaking, repairing themselves and stretching… like his skin… he felt the very pours of his skin changing as they grew hair.

His ears started to stretch, growing longer than they are used too… the same with his face as he grew a muzzle with whiskers… Growling, Naruto didn't think he would be able to handle this… it felt like his body was burning up right about now… _'It hurts… but, must keep going! For Hinata! If I keep going, I'll be able to save her despite the pain… I can do this! I will do this! Have to keep focusing on transforming; I have to finish this, finish what I started!'_

Naruto felt his body stretching as it grew taller… his tails had also stretched as they tried to adjust to his new height… Naruto bent forward, feeling his hands and feet shrink into paws… Opening his eyes, Naruto could faintly make out that his paws were red like the ends of his tails were… His vision started to blur as he tried to think on something else to help him with the pain, but what could he possibly think of?

_"You know what my favourite animal is Naruto?"_

_"Nope, what is it Hinata?"_

_"A fox!"_

_"Why a fox?"_

_"They're cute, furry, they cause some mischief but they also bring good luck and are normally signs of danger!"_

_"So, what animal do you see me as Hinata?"_

_"You're like a fox too Naruto…"_

Naruto remembered that… they were kids and they were to pick their favourite animal… Hinata picked a fox and he… he reminded her of a fox that day. Naruto kept that memory in his mind, focusing on that as he transformed. He knew, just knew that it would be the key to mastering this, to get through the pain of transforming and everything. The burning in his body started to disappear at last…

"Naruto, you're a huge white fox!" said Sakura with shock…

Naruto opened his eyes, his body free of both pain and burning… he didn't know what had happened, though it felt like it all faded as quickly as it came… least to his mind… Shaking his head, Naruto stared down at everyone… Sasuke, held up his cell phone and took a picture, then went to the side of the gym and did the same thing… this, of course confused Naruto greatly, was this so he could see what he looked like as a fox?

_'That would be interesting though, since I doubt that a mirror would be big enough to let me see all of me…'_ thought Naruto to himself… though, he lied down, his body finally out of energy… soon, Naruto was back to his human self, his body couldn't hold onto his transformation…

"He still has a long way to go, let's get him back to bed…" Itachi calmly said as he and Sasuke carried the sleeping boy to bed… Sakura had gone to make something for Naruto to eat so he would get his strength back.


	9. Training Part 2

_I didn't know what to do next, but what I did know, was that I still had a long way to go to become a master of my powers. And, before I lost my humanity to the darkness that was trying to take control over my heart and soul, the only thing I hope, is that Hinata is still waiting for me to save her. That she would still wait even if I don't arrive in time… I just want to be with her so badly._

_Maybe, that was what kept me going… was my heart's desire…_

Naruto didn't know what to expect next… He had been trying to fuse his powers together, to help become one with them, instead of him being controlled by them. Though sadly, it was harder than it sounded. Sighing softly, the young man walked down the hallway, trying to think on what his powers could possibly be now. The thought of it… the thought of what he could do though with his powers had bothered him.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto looked out the window that he had been passing by. He could remember the times before he had gained these powers. He was joyful and was so very happy. Until the accident that had given him his powers. Sighing, he walked down the hall once more…

His mind drifting to Hinata… stopping once more, Naruto leaned into the hall only to slide down as if he had just been defeated. _'If I never… met Hinata, I wouldn't have fallen in love with her… I wouldn't have been dared to go into that portal… I wouldn't have been turned into… into Kyuubi Phantom…'_ Naruto slammed his fist into the floor, his eyes tightly shut as he allowed the power of guilt to wash over him…

_'I never should have fallen in love with her… Because of me, she's in danger… She could be killed and it would be my entire fault.'_ Naruto felt the tears falling… he didn't care. The guilt and all-consuming fear of Hinata losing her life was powerful… Naruto felt like he was already losing himself to darkness but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't care about anything… all he cared about was to get Hinata back and cut all ties with her just to keep her safe. It was for the best… wasn't it?

"Naruto what are you doing down there?" asked Sasuke as he walked over to the guilt ridden teen. Walking over to his friend, he helped the blonde teen up and tried to get Naruto to snap out of it… Though, no matter what Sasuke said "what's wrong? Why are you crying and why is there a hole in the floor boards?"

"It's my fault Sasuke… if I never had fallen in love with Hinata, if I never had any feelings for her I wouldn't have these powers and she would still be safe. It's my fault!" Naruto said, more guilt flooding into his body, his heart… his soul. The city was already starting to feel the effects of darkness that was starting to surround Naruto's heart… Sasuke had to get Naruto to snap out of it… Itachi had said that if Naruto gives himself up to the darkness before the month was up then the city would fall into the darkness and would be destroyed. So the black haired teen did the only thing he could do…

He punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto fell over from the force of the punch and blinked a few times before he rubbed his cheek… "Sasuke what was that for! You didn't have to punch me." Growled out Naruto as he pushed himself up only to be thrown into the wall with Sasuke's arm to be at his neck and his other arm over Naruto's stomach to pin him to the wall….

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into slits as he said "listen here Naruto… you love Hinata, we all know that. But to blame yourself for something you had no control over… no thought about to happen… that's just sad even for you! Naruto, it was fate or destiny or whatever you wanna call it but you meeting Hinata wasn't just chance… you getting your powers was just how it was meant to be Naruto. Now, you were given a mission… you are to train, to save Hinata before the month is up and change the fate of Kyuubi Phantom once and for all. That was your promise to yourself and you have never broken a promise yet."

Naruto frowned a bit as he sighed. Okay yeah, Sasuke has a point… Naruto made a promise and he had always tried to keep that promise in any shape or form. Taking a deep breath, Naruto nodded and knew that Sasuke was right. He had to get a hold of himself so he could train and finish learning all of his attacks so he could hurt up and save Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, the young man walked to the gym, transforming himself on the way as he walked. He could feel his hair growing and changing colours as did his eyes. He could feel the surge of power flowing from his body as his body changed from human, to demon/ghost hybrid. He didn't know what to do now… but his mind, no his heart was sure what he had to do… _'I'll save Hinata even if it'll cost me my life…'_ With that, he went into the gym and started to do the attacks he had done the day before.

Naruto was sitting in the gym… he felt a little tired but he was still strong enough to keep battling… to keep training. From what he had heard, least when he had transformed again… Sasuke had sent the picture to Naruto's phone and sighed softly… Picking up his cell he flipped it open and checked the images he had… Frowning, he found the picture that Sasuke had taken and he had to squint his eyes just to see it properly…

It seemed though Sasuke had to take a few pictures to get a full view. From what he could gather, his tails remained the same colour though it seemed that the green stripe stretched itself all the way down his tails and swirling around his back to his ribs. It was an amazing pattern that was for sure…

The next picture were of his face, red and green eyes like usual, though on his face were red lines that were at the sides of his muzzle like if they were stripes on his cheeks. His ears still pointed like a fox and still had the green swirl earrings dangling from them… though it seemed to match his transformation that his earrings had stretched with his body as well.

Clicking to the next picture, Naruto saw that they were his paws… Frowning, he got a closer look and saw that his paws weren't just red but there was black and dark orange swirling up his leg until they reached his elbows. Though, to him they almost looked like orange and black flames for some reason. Shrugging that off, he closed his phone and put it back into his pocket before pushing himself up and walking back to the gym, happy with his break being done. Right now, he had to work on his new attacks.

Looking up Itachi, he calmly asked "so, what next Itachi? I already mastered those abilities that you taught me…"

Itachi looked at a list that Naruto figured was the list of abilities that he could do. Frowning in confusion, it made Naruto wonder what he could do… what other power he could do? Tilting his head, the young man tilted his head as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in deep thought.

It made him wonder if he could fly, could he make explosions. Oh oh oh! Or even create weapons of mass destruction!

"You'll be learning Telekinesis and Emotion Influence for your demon attacks." Itachi calmly said before setting the paper down and having a bunch of objects into the room.

Though Naruto was only thinking about other attacks… _'Or I could learn Telekinesis and Emotion Influence… wait what?'_ "What the hell Itachi? When am I ever going to use that in battle? Believe it!"

"Naruto, having emotional influence on someone can be useful such as telekinesis."

"How?"

"Watch… Sasuke, get in here."

"I don't wanna."

"Don't start."

"Fine."

Sasuke sighed and walked into the gym, he had the look of someone not wanting to be in here, not that Naruto could blame him… with him only learning some of his other attacks it wasn't very helpful if he missed and hit him… like last earlier. Itachi walked over to Naruto and leaned over as he whispered "I want you to focus on Sasuke's negative emotional aura and change it into anything you want. Just think of the emotion you want and he'll start to feel it… it can come in handy such as if your opponent wants to fight you but you don't want to fight him, you can change it so he won't battle you."

With that, Itachi walked away to the table and picked up his sheet and started to write something down as he waited for Naruto to get started.

Naruto sighed and focused on Sasuke… he stared at the black haired teen and could see the aura of anger… the anger of being here, but the fear of being shot by mistake.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried to imagine a different aura that surrounds Sasuke, a pink aura possibly, the aura he knew that would be love. Something that would be funny to see for Sasuke to suddenly want to run to Sakura and smother her in kisses now that would be a sight to see. Just thinking about it was enough to make him to want to change Sasuke's mood into that. Smirking, Naruto focused on Sasuke's negative emotion and focused on a more positive one.

He pictured Sasuke in his happy place, kissing Sakura with a big grin on his face and joy in his heart. The thought of it was enough to make Naruto grin himself… When he really started to stare at Sasuke, he saw that the negative aura that surrounded him was starting to change.

The aura was slowly turning pink, and with that Sasuke's sour face soon started to melt away and be replaced by a happy grin. "I have to go." Said Sasuke as he ran off with a bit of a skip in his step, which Naruto figured that he was going to find Sakura, which only made him smile all the more, though it did make Itachi wonder what emotion Naruto picked.

"Um… may I ask what you did?"

"I made him go to kiss Sakura with a lot of passion. Least he got his wish."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at that. So maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Least Naruto had learned something though now, he had to learn that other thing… what was it called again? Telekinesis right? Yeah, that had to be it though, how would that work?

"Now, I want you to move those objects with your mind. They're not that heavy so you shouldn't have too much trouble. And no, they won't blow in the wind."

Naruto sighed and tried to focus on the objects moving… there were to many of them to describe… sighing softly, the young man looked up at the objects once more and put all of his focus onto them… imagining them to float into the air… Though it seemed that wasn't going to work… What could he do?

Though that wasn't going to stop him, he was going to keep on trying till he was able to do this! Growling, he put more focus on it, trying to be sure that he would be able to move, maybe he had to try something else… Frowning, he sat down on the floor and tried to think…

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

"Try again."

"Trying to think on how to get them to move Itachi. Now shut up, believe it!"

Naruto kept his eyes closed as he tried to think on what he could do… There had to be something that he could do to use his powers. Taking a deep breath he wondered if there was something else that he had to do in order to use this power… but nothing came to mind… instead, there was nothing but the voices…

_"You have one month to train and get stronger Kyuubi Phantom… you'll enter a tournament to try and save the girl. If you don't… she'll die…"_

_'Stop it…'_

_"You… leave her… alone…"_

_'Don't hurt her…'_

_"You are nothing but a wimp compared to me…"_

_'I'm not weak…'_

_"You aren't going anywhere with her!"_

_'I failed her…'_

_"Hold on Hinata, I'll save you, I promise!"_

_'But I'll save you Hinata…'_

_"You don't know when to give up boy… you have a month to come to demon world to save her… nothing will prevent this…"_

_'I will beat you…'_

_"Kyuubi Phantom!"_

"No!" shouted Naruto as he sat up, his arms folded at his sides with his hands in tight fists and held at his chest. When Naruto had risen to his feet, his power had increased, as if the desire in his heart was the source of using this power, and not his mind. For, the objects soon started to rise and were slammed into the wall when Naruto threw his arms to out toward the side directed to the walls. Itachi stood there stunned at the result.

"That was amazing Naruto… um… I guess we can skip to your ghost powers now." Itachi said, still stunned though he pressed a button and had different targets come out of the walls. And he bets that the maids weren't going to be happy about this in the least… "Next on the list are your Ice Ray, and Ghostly Wail."

"Itachi say what?"

"Dear lord, how does anyone put up with you? Ghost Ray is something you can shoot out of your hand, your eyes, or breathe out like an icy breath, hell you can shoot it out from every poor of your body if someone has you coiled up. As for your Ghostly Wail, wait till after ghost ray since that one can be very draining from what I've read, it is the most powerful of ghost attacks."

Naruto nodded and sighed softly. He had to think of how those would work… Well, since the Ice Ray was… cold then maybe he had to focus on something cold? Well, ice would do it he figured.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he focused the power into his himself… collecting the cold air that surrounding him and held out his hand… Naruto could feel himself getting cold from this… Though he knew that this had to be part of the attack, Naruto could faintly make out an icy blue orb in his hands as his eyes also, had started to glow the same colour.

Holding out his hand, a ray of ice shot out of his hand and froze the target. Naruto smirked as he stared at the other targets and the same icy blue ray shot out of his eyes. Naruto was having a blast, who would have thought that freezing places would be awesome! And fun too.

"Naruto, you can stop now…"

"Fine…"

"Next up, Ghostly Wail."

"How the hell does that work?"

"It's basically a loud scream that can shatter anything in its path though it's more affective against those with very sensitive hearing and made of ectoplasm."

Naruto sighed softly, thinking that this would only hurt his ears. But then thought that since he listens to loud music all the time that maybe he was used to loud noises. 'Sides wouldn't hurt to try would it? Taking a deep breath Naruto looked around and blinked when he saw Itachi running to a room by the gym, the glass was tinted which made him wonder if it was unbreakable glass. Was Itachi that worried about his own safety?

Shaking his head, Naruto looked on forward and took a deep breath as he let out a loud scream. As he screamed at the time of his lungs, Naruto could feel the power behind this attack… he could hear the sound of the scream sounding much like the ghosts in old movies he had watched once before. The attack itself though, Naruto could feel himself feeling weak in the knees. Naruto felt like he was going to fall down to his knees.

It was horrible, though he kept on going…

Naruto kept on oh letting out the ghostly wail; he had to keep going to see how long he could stand it. It seemed like the attack was endless, was that because while he was in this form that he didn't need to breathe? That would make some sense to him… After all, why else wouldn't he have much of a heart beat in the first place?

Naruto felt himself fall onto one knee, though it wasn't enough, he had to keep going. He had to test his limits for when he had to battle that guy. This was the only way to be sure that he would be ready to save Hinata.

The glass that was in front of him had shattered, as did the many targets from the force of the attack. Naruto didn't think that would happen though then again, this was a loud scream that could hurt anything and anyone that got within its path. Soon, Naruto felt his other knee hit the floor, this wasn't good. He had hoped that he would have lasted much longer than this. Though it didn't seem that was the case at this point.

Soon, Naruto's scream had stopped… his body couldn't handle it anymore… His Kyuubi Phantom form had melted away as he reverted back into his human form… Naruto fell to his hands as he took deep breaths, hoping to fill up his lungs with the air that he had lost as Kyuubi Phantom… he didn't think it would ware him out so easily like this.

Sweat drenched his entire body, causing his hair and clothes to cling to him like a second skin.

Itachi came out of the room as he said "you did great Naruto… though you over did it. Let's get you something to eat and you just rest. We'll keep going once you're ready to train again." Naruto could only nod… though he knew this… he was just another step closer to saving Hinata…


	10. Training Part 3 Final

_I was almost done my training… I felt like I was just so much closer to completing the training. Though, Itachi says that even if I learned all of my abilities, that I won't be a true master until I can use both powers as one, instead of just separate entities all together which was harder than it sounded right now._

_Though, there was one thing I hadn't expected to see while I was training…_

Naruto sighed softly; he knew that he had four more attacks to learn… he had spent a week working on those four attacks of his so he could master them. But, what he couldn't do was wait anymore… once he was sure that he had finished his training, than he would be able to go through the portal to save Hinata… But, he also knew that he would need help, Sakura and Sasuke would have to come with him so he would be able to know where he was going.

Itachi had to go back to school once the training was done since he only took a month off from school… Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself out of bed and started to walk down the halls. He felt calm for a change… maybe it was because he felt like he was closer than ever to saving Hinata.

Least, that's what it felt like to him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked over to the gym, transforming in the burning white hot flames as they surrounded his body, emerging as Kyuubi Phantom. It had become second nature for him to transform… as he walked into the gym, he wondered what he was to do today… Frowning, he tilted his head, ears twitching as he tried to listen to what was happening. Or, to even what they all had planned for him…

"You're early Naruto," calmly said Itachi as he walked into the room with a strange launcher in his arms, which had resulted in Naruto to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly answered "I thought I was on time, my clock must be ahead." Taking a deep breath, hoping to relax his nerves, Naruto wondered just what Itachi had in mind for him now… just what possibly could there be that Naruto would be needing to learn for him to be a master over his own powers? "So, what am I learning today?" asked Naruto.

"For ghost powers, a shield, and duplication… for demon powers, demonic aura, and shadow manipulation," answered Itachi as he was setting up the launcher so they would be ready for training today. Naruto though, didn't find his new ghost powers interesting at all, he found the demonic aura and shadow thing more interesting.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused more on his demonic energy… he could feel his power flowing through him like a waterfall that was never ending… (Which, it was never ending) Naruto didn't know if this amount of power was normal, or because it was because of all the training he has been doing. What he did know, was that if he was this powerful now, how much more powerful would he get after he had completed his training? That was something he didn't know about and could only imagine about… the idea of saving Hinata, the thought of her falling in love with him and him, leaving with her in his arms and kissing her with so much passion… it made his face go red at the thought.

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath, wanting to keep his focus so he would be able to do the training… after this, he'll save Hinata and kick some ass and take some names!

First, he wanted to focus on the Demonic Aura one… so… if it was about aura maybe he had to imagine what it could do for him? There had to be something that he could do… let's see, demonic was another form of angry wasn't it? Maybe if he focused on his anger for this that it would work for him. But what kind of anger would be enough for the attack? What kind of anger would work without it controlling him and causing him to fall into the pit of darkness that tries to take a hold of him?

_'Maybe… the anger that I feel toward myself for what had happened… for the demon that took Hinata away. It was my fault that I lost her, I couldn't think… and because of that, I couldn't have saved her in time…'_

Naruto focused on that… a thread of his hatred; of his anger… he kept his sights on that single red thread of his anger. He could see it, feel it as it draped around his body, wrapping itself around him like a blanket. Like a second skin. It felt like it was a part of him… and not just about him, not just a part of his soul or his emotions but like an arm or even a leg. It was an extension of him and he was going to use it.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto lifted his arms from his sides and held them outward from his body… a circle of red started to form and bubble from the ground. It started to form coils of red, whipping around like his tails. Naruto could feel it, the power as it grew. This was his power, this was Demonic Aura…

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the red circle that surrounded him, he could easily see the coils of red light… to him, the coils resembled tails. Almost like his tails, though instead of it being white with red, the tails were pure red, but were see through. Was this really Demonic Aura? Tilting his head, Naruto lifted his left arm upward, and the tails on the left reacted, growing bigger and bigger. Grinning, Naruto threw both arms outward and watched as the tails went for the weights that were on the other side of the room. Curling his fingers into a fist, Naruto watched as the coils of red light grabbed the weights, and lifted them when he had lifted his arms upward.

This was amazing!

"You've done well Naruto… though you have Shadow Manipulation left of your demon powers." Said Itachi as he checked off something from a clip board, which only made Naruto think that maybe he was checking off the powers as they went along… it did make some sense to Naruto.

Crossing his arms over his chest in the shape of an X, Naruto could feel the anger disappearing from his body, the red tails that had formed the circle disappeared leaving Naruto until he called upon that power once more. Now… he just had to focus on Shadow Manipulation. He's done it for sure… He had to focus on his shadow this time… his shadow was a part of himself, he knew that it was there… He just had to use it, to control it like he did with his Demonic Aura. But, instead of using rage, he would only use his brain's control system for the nerves… was that how it worked?

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused all of his power into his shadow, focused his nerves to be connected to the shadow as it shifted. It started to disappear and sink into the floor before crawling to the table that resided in the middle of the room. Naruto didn't know if the shadow was really going to be able to do this but he knew that it was going to be useful when the time came to use it.

Shakily, Naruto had stumbled back on his legs when he had called the shadows back to him. For when he had called them back, it had felt like something had slammed into his body, almost throwing him off of his feet. Shaking his head, Naruto thought that had been strange, when he had given one last stare at his shadow, he noticed that a piece of it was missing, which to him was a little strange…

Itachi walked over to Naruto and helped him up to his feet and to help steady him. Frowning, Itachi made sure that Naruto wasn't going to fall over as he asked "you alright Naruto?" Naruto just nodded, taking a deep breath the young man ran a hand through his bangs as he tried to get himself to relax… But, it felt like his body wasn't going to relax, not from the force of his shadows returning to him.

"I'm fine… just, wasn't expecting my shadow to be thrown back at me." He answered in a whisper; trying to help calm himself down… maybe he should have started with the ghost powers.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto figured he might as well just focus on the duplication and the shield for now… it was the only other powers he had left. Looking up, he imagined himself holding a shield, something to wrap around him, to protect him… Itachi sensed what Naruto was trying to do now, so he quickly moved away from Naruto, thinking that he wouldn't be able to harness the ghost ones right away.

His thoughts kept on focusing on the shield… Naruto could feel his demon energy fading from his body, being replaced by his ghost energy. The power surged through him, not as powerful as his demon energy though… why that was, Naruto wasn't really sure. Holding out his hands at the sides of his body, he could feel the energy emerging through his palms, and forming a green wall around Naruto, an orb of green light surrounded him until it had created a shield… it seemed… easy for some reason.

Though, then again a shield was only for protection. Nothing more and nothing less, least that's what he thinks anyway…

"That seemed… too easy." Naruto said with confusion.

"Because you're more in tuned with your ghost powers, for their attached to your soul, while your demon powers are attacked to your body. Demon energy is more physical, for once the body dies, so do the powers, while the ghost powers are attached to your spirit and will always remain till your soul is reborn." Calmly explained Itachi as he went through his check list, though it also made Naruto wonder all the more, as why his powers were together but also separate at the same time. To him, that doesn't make any kind of sense to him in the least. But for now, it'll have to do…

Nodding, Naruto made the shield disappear and took a deep breath. Duplication had to be easy. It was just like making copies of himself right? Solid copies anyway…

Holding his hands together, his index and middle fingers held up as he focused on splitting himself into another body. Another real, yet fake copy of himself that was an illusion, but at the same time, not one, it was hard to explain, of course it was but he had to master it anyway… Taking a deep breath, Naruto could feel it… the power trying to split itself from his body.

It felt like his skin was trying to rip apart from himself, to create another version of himself. Naruto hissed for a moment, no it wasn't just a piece of his body trying to rip apart but his soul, and to him it made it all the more painful. Gritting his teeth Naruto let out a yelp as he opened his eyes, staring right in front of himself.

"You did it Naruto, you've mastered all of your powers!" shouted Itachi with a grin, only to blink when he saw the clone disappear and Naruto stumble. "You alright?" asked Itachi with concern… Naruto's body suddenly burst in light… when the light had faded; Naruto had reverted to his human form… and started to fall over out cold.

_Naruto groaned softly, rubbing his forehead, he wasn't sure what was going on now… All he remembered was that he was in the gym with Itachi then… nothing but darkness had surrounded him. Why that was, he wasn't sure but… what confused Naruto the most was that this reminded him of a vision he had a week or two ago._

_Shaking his head, the young man started to wonder around trying to figure out where he was… Last time, he only saw that he was in a room that Hinata was staying in but now… for some reason it looked like he was in some old dining room._

_"Women get in here!" shouted a man, which had confused Naruto._

_Turning his head, he saw someone coming into the room. Only to gasp when he saw that it was Hinata, still wearing that harem outfit that he saw her in from his last vision… No… there is no way that could be Hinata; there is just no way that this could be the one he's trying to protect. But the eyes… her eyes of fear… the same look she would get when a demon or ghost would try to get her._

_There was no mistaken that this, was Hinata…_

_"How can I be of service Master Kurairyou?" asked Hinata in a soft whisper, a whisper that almost made her seem like she was only an emotionless doll._

_"Bring me and my friends some drinks, and of course some food from the kitchen." Calmly said the man that Naruto suspected to be Kurairyou, Naruto could still remember him… He was the man that kidnapped Hinata, his fire coloured eyes was still burning with victory over the win he had when he kidnapped Hinata. His hair, still dark as the night itself… and his skin pale as milk…_

_It almost made Naruto want to shiver at the very thought of being around that guy as long as Hinata has been._

_When Hinata left the room, the young man followed the blue haired teen, hoping that maybe he could talk to her… that she would know that he was on his way to save her. That he was going to come to take her home beat the tournament… and kick the demon's ass all at once. "Hinata, can you hear me?" asked Naruto as he reached out for her._

_But his hand only went through Hinata…_

_Frowning, Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I should know better by now. Hinata can't feel or see me. Not while I'm still in the human world and she in the demon world. Hinata, just know that I'll bring you back, I'll use all my power to save you." Hinata grabbed all she needed onto a tray and started to walk on back. Naruto followed Hinata, wanting to figure out how the guy was treating her…_

_Hinata was setting up the table, when she had passed one of the guys; he reached up and squeezed her breasts, causing Hinata to yelp. Turning around, she was about to slap him, only for the other to pinch Hinata's butt. Hinata screamed, the jolt had caused the tray to go flying from her hand and onto the floor._

_Lord Kurairyou narrowed his eyes and walked over to Hinata and slapped her hard across the face. Hinata fell and hit the ground hard as she whimpered. "You stupid bitch! Go back to the kitchen and get more food and drinks for the guests!" shouted the young looking lord. Hinata whimpered one more time and ran to the kitchen with the tray in her hand._

_Seeing that… it had caused Naruto's blood to boil, growling he turned and glared at the lord wanting to slash his claws at him. But at the moment, he couldn't transform. It seemed like he could only be Kyuubi Phantom that one time because he had passed out as Kyuubi Phantom… And he had a feeling, that before losing consciousness, that he had returned to being human. "Damn it." Growled out Naruto before he ran after Hinata, he had to make sure that she was okay… that was what mattered to him the most._

_When Naruto entered the kitchen, he frowned when he saw that she was sobbing into her hands. Her face had bruised and swelled a little bit from the force of the hit._

_Frowning, Naruto walked over to her and gently wrapped his hand around Hinata's wrist, he had to be careful that his hand didn't faze right through her skin. Naruto frowned with guilt… he felt so bad that Hinata was in this mess because of him. Looking at her with sad eyes, he whispered "oh Hinata… I'm so sorry that you're in this mess. It's my fault, if I was still normal than maybe… I'd do anything to have you back with me, in my arms. I would be glad to have you back… damn I love you so much." He leaned into Hinata and pressed his lips into her sore cheek._

_Suddenly though, Hinata hissed in pain, causing Naruto to fall back and just stare at her in shock as he stared at the young woman in shock and confusion. Hinata lifted her hand and placed it on her cheek… a look of shock and confusion was on her face, which had made Naruto think that maybe Hinata could feel him… could hear him… could sense him. Was that what had kept her sane all this time?_

_Shaking her head, Hinata started to walk away with a full tray of food and drinks. Naruto tried to reach out to her once more but his surroundings started to blur. Started to slowly fade out as it started to turn white, causing Naruto to say "no, I can't wake up right now! Hinata! I'm coming to save you, I promise that I will save you, believe it!"_

_Soon… Naruto had awakened…_

* * *

><p>Hinata sniffled… she hated being here. Being a slave, serving drinks and food… getting grouped or pinched. It was all so annoying to her, and she knew… that for now that she was stuck with this burden. Sighing softly, the young woman looked up out the window of her room for the time being. She was just happy to be out and away from that room and away from the 'lord' of this place.<p>

Sighing softly, Hinata placed a hand on her sore cheek and whimpered. She couldn't help but wonder though, why she felt like something was holding her wrist… or why she felt like someone was kissing her cheek. All of this was happening and yet she didn't understand why that was.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked out the window once more, trying to think on what she could do now…

Sighing, Hinata laid her head on the windows ledge and looked out at the sky, wondering why she had also heard a voice speaking to her. Had someone been looking out for her? Or was there something else that she wasn't aware of. Frowning, she also thought that the voice sounded like… Naruto? But why would she think that the voice sounded like Naruto? There was no way that he could take on demons! It just wasn't humanly possible at all.

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata pushed herself away from the window and started to pace around the room. Wondering what she could do now, it just seemed that no matter what, there was just no escape.

"Hey, did you hear what the lord has in store for Kyuubi Phantom?" said a male's voice outside of Hinata's room.

Frowning in confusion, Hinata walked over to the door and placed her ear to the wooden door. Wondering what the guards could possibly be talking about, though what she did know was that it involved Kyuubi Phantom… It couldn't be good if they were talking about the one man… the one man that protects her could they?

They would have to be talking about him; after all she had remembered that he had told her once that he was the first one to have the powers of a ghost and a demon.

Shaking her head, she kept on listening to what they were saying… She had to find out what they were planning for Kyuubi Phantom, she had to figure out just what the lord had in mind for him. A demon laughed as he said "yeah, the master had said that the plan is in motion. Doesn't matter if he wins or loses, either way, the surprise that is in plan for him is one he'll just die for."

Hinata's eyes were wide. Were they going to kill him? That can't happen; there is no way that she was going to allow that to happen… Shaking her head again, Hinata walked over to the bed, took all the bed sheets and tried to make a rope. Maybe if she could escape from this place, she could find Kyuubi phantom and warn him before their evil plan is fully in motion. Hinata knew that she had to have some time left before the tournament, there just had to be something that she could do! There just had to be!

Before she knew it, Hinata heard the door open, the lord and two of his guards came barging into her room and pulled her away from the bed. Hinata yelped and tried to get to rope, but the way they held onto her had prevented any kind of movement.

"You little bitch… I give you a nice room; made sure you had some food from your world, and had some nice clothes."

"You dress me like a whore!"

"Neither the less, you have clothes. And here you go, trying to escape. Men, put her in the dungeon. Leave her there till the tournament." Said the lord with a dark smirk on his face, Hinata stared with wide eyes and pale skin as they carried her off… she wouldn't be able to warn Kyuubi Phantom at all… though, as she was being carried off a piece of Naruto's shadow that had attached itself to the blue haired woman drifted off and returned to his owner.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned and started to open his eyes. Looking at the room, he saw that he was still in his room… Shaking his head, he took a deep breath knowing that he would have to go now while he had a chance. Pushing himself out of bed, he walked down the hall and took a deep breath hoping to calm himself down. The vision he had of Hinata.<p>

It was enough to give him cold sweats.

Running a hand through his hair the young man took a deep breath as he forced himself to keep on walking. He could faintly hear Sasuke and Sakura talking to each other, and frowned.

"Itachi said that Naruto finished all of his training… think he's ready?" asked Sasuke as he drank some of his tea.

"He has to be." Answered Sakura with a sigh before putting her tea cup into the sink, which had caused Naruto to know that they were also worried about him going to the demon world… walking into the kitchen, he stared at the couple only to see them now staring at him.

"You guys are coming with me."

"Naruto, we would be attacked!" shouted Sasuke.

"Not if you wear these."

Naruto walked over to a closet and pulled out two long robes with hoods that would help hide their identities. Sasuke and Sakura frowned though they thought that it would work. The musky scent in the cloaks was strong enough to hide their natural human scent; it would be the perfect disguise!

"How are we going to get there?" asked Sakura.

"My family's portal, they built a hover craft of some kind a year ago. Never used it all that much so we can borrow it after I phase you two in the basement with me." With that, Naruto grabbed their wrists and phased through the ground, under the streets until they reached Naruto's home.

He didn't pay attention to what was around him as they traveled. The only thought that was on his mind, was to go to the Demon World and save Hinata. Nothing else mattered to him at this very moment. Taking a deep breath, the young man pulled open the garage that was in the basement for the hover craft and hoped on in with Sasuke and Sakura who were now wearing their cloaks.

Naruto would wait on his transformation… his body for some reason felt weak… Shaking his head, the young man activated the hover craft and rode off into the demon world with the others. Now… he could save Hinata.


	11. Kyuubi Sage

_I couldn't believe that it's finally time. We're going to the demon world and to save Hinata. I wasn't sure what to expect when I first came here, though what I did know was that I wasn't going to leave without Hinata. Even if I die in the battle so long as Hinata remained safe than… than I can die a happy man._

_Though, what really surprised me was the strange increase of power I felt after learning all of my powers. It was such a weird feeling; did that mean that I've gone through a stage of power? Crap does that mean I have to learn more powers? I sure hope not I don't need that right now._

Naruto sat in the control room of the hover car or whatever it was his parents called it. Looking out the window, he wondered how far it was to the lord's castle. From what he could gather from the piece of his shadow, the demon lord was near the end of the realm. When he had a closer look, Naruto couldn't help but notice that the sky was a little red… Was that normal for this world?

There were floating islands, close enough for people to jump to… and by people he meant demons.

Frowning, Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet and started to pace around the room. He was anxious to save Hinata. He had to save her, to make sure that her life was no longer in danger. Even though he knew that he shouldn't blame himself for this happening, he couldn't help but feel like it was his fault. "Naruto, relax alright?" replied Sakura as she walked into the control room as she saw Naruto pacing around.

"I can't… I'm worried about Hinata. What if they did so many horrible things to her?" said Naruto with worry, he hadn't told the others about the dreams he's had, about the strange connection he had to Hinata.

"Calm down Naruto, they won't do anything to Hinata so long as you keep to the barging. You just had to show up within a month's time which you did." Naruto nodded to what Sasuke said, it was amazing though more that he was able to drive this thing so easily. Sitting back down, Naruto wondered what this castle would look like, or mansion… whatever it was. "Naruto, why don't you have a nap…? It might calm you down a bit."

"No, if I sleep I might have another one of those dreams."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell us Naruto." Said Sakura as she started to crack her knuckles. Naruto gulped, that was one sure sign that Sakura was going to start beating him. That was not something he wanted, nor did anyone for that matter. Sighing softly, Naruto leaned back, trying to think on where to start. "How long as this been happening?" demanded Sakura.

Naruto looked up, seeing his friends staring at him with confusion… well, Sasuke was anyway. Sakura still looked like she wanted to kill him. Sighing softly, Naruto leaned back into his seat as he whispered "it started after Hinata was kidnapped. After you both found me… I'm not sure what it has to do with Hinata but… for a while, I've been seeing what's happened in the demon world. They treat her as a slave; they dressed her up in a harem outfit."

Sakura punched Naruto for the last part. "You sure that you didn't just dream that up yourself?" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Ow! I'm sure! Hinata was scared out of her mind! They groped her! I wanted to kill them, I wanted to rip their throats out and shove it down where their throats used to be! Damn it Sakura I know I'm a pervert but fuck give me some credit here!" shouted Naruto, his eyes flashing red and green, making Sakura back off right away.

"Calm down dope. Look, we're going to have to all just relax. You'll need all of your strength so don't take your anger out on anyone. And Sakura, don't beat up on Naruto for now. Beat him when we get home." Calmly said Sasuke as he set up the auto-pilot. "Now, while we have some time on our hands, we should get ready for when we arrive. Naruto, you'll need to transform."

Nodding, Naruto watched as they put their cloaks back on, the musky scent of the robes was enough to cover up their human scent. Even he couldn't smell their human scent. The young man knew that it was risky for them to come, but Naruto knew that he would need help to get Hinata out of there… and this was the only way for that to happen. Taking a look at his friends, he wondered if this new power of his would be strong enough to beat the demons he was to fight… or, if he could just take Hinata back from him and bring her home that way… no, he would have a plan to make sure that didn't happen.

Standing up again, Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Trying to help relax his nerves, he would have to be calm for his transformation, there was no telling what could happen if he transformed while angry or distressed. _'Unleash!' _thought Naruto, a ring of white flames appeared around at Naruto's feet as it started to rise upward.

On Naruto's feet were simple sandals with a thick strap around his foot, just below his toes, and a strap going up his ankle before flowing up and wrapping itself around the lower part of his leg. His pants were the same like before, though were tightly wrapped around above where the sandals end. They didn't seem as loose on him as they once were; it was as if they decided to cling a little more to his body to prevent and kind of problems while fighting.

When the white ring appeared around his waist, there was a white scarf wrapped around his waist before it over lapped the belt-like style around his waist as it hung at his side., at the end of the scarf was a green stripe and a strange red circle with a swirl in the center as it ended at the edge of the circle. Though that wasn't the end for the scarf. No, as the ring went up Naruto's body, the scarf seemed to have been longer than it appeared. For the scarf had started to go upward from his left hip and traveled upward.

As it traveled up, the ring revealed that Naruto was wearing a shirt with a mixture of black and green flames; it wasn't like the first one he wore. The orange itself seemed a little darker than it was before. As for the scarf, it seemed to have reached his right shoulder then wrapped itself loosely around his neck and tucked underneath the scarf. If you looked closely around his shoulders and armpit, you'll see a ring of green… Even though the shirt was sleeveless, didn't mean that there were no sleeves.

Lower on his arms, were black sleeves with a green ring around the top of the sleeve, and like the scarf both sleeves had the same red circle with the swirl in the center. It was loose going down, both sleeves ended at his wrists. On his hands, were red hand guards that were held onto his hands with black strap going around his palm.

The only other things that have changed about his appearance, was that his ears were a little higher up atop of his head and his earrings. Now, they weren't swirls of green, but were fangs. On his left ear was a green shaped fang, which was on the side of his red eye, as was the earring on his right ear was a red shaped fang that was above his green eye.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at Naruto's new form in shock.

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto blinked a few times to clear his vision. He wasn't sure what his new form looked like. His nine tails twitched a bit, unlike the rest of his body, his tails remained the same. Flexing his hands a few times, Naruto felt the strap on his palms from the hand guards. Frowning, he looked down and stared at himself in shock.

"Naruto, this must be the transformation that Itachi was talking about." Said Sasuke with a tilt of his head, which only made Naruto nod. It does make sense… this had to be his new form though there was no way that he was going to keep calling himself 'Kyuubi Phantom'. There had to be another name he could use… though for now he had to focus on trying to get to the demon's castle… mansion… whatever it was!

Sitting down, Naruto's tails twitched from his anticipation. He had to be calm, not to show fear or that he was nervous. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes… maybe he could see something that could give him a clue to how Hinata was acting… maybe… he could risk seeing her now. He had to see if she was okay. The strange bond that he shares with her is still there… he could still feel her…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto crossed his legs, and held his hands together with his index fingers, and middle fingers together and held up high… it was as if Naruto had gone into a meditate state of mind. He could still feel the bond between him and Hinata…

What was this he was feeling?

Hinata was scared… and she was in pain… But why? Why would she be scared? Were they tormenting her? Hurting her? Threatening her? He had to find out but damn it why couldn't he see anything? It was as if his connection has severed with his sight and hearing. All he could do was feel what she felt. Hinata had pain in her arm, and her temple…

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to tell Hinata that everything will be alright… that he was coming to save her. That she shall be safe and sound when he arrives. Nothing was going to stop him, there was no way that anything was going to stop him, and he was going to save her and no matter what the cost Hinata will be returned to the human world.

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes, wondering just how long he had been out for. Blinking a few times, his eyes fully opened and he saw that everyone was nervous.

"We've arrived right?"

"Yeah, just got here… ready?"

Naruto couldn't help but nod, this was going to be a battle of a life time he was sure. Taking a deep breath, the new man pushed himself to stand on his feet before walking out of the hover craft with Sasuke and Sakura. This was the moment of truth… he was going to make sure that this was the end of the demon lord.

"Ah, Kyuubi Phantom you've arrived at last." Said a familiar voice.

Looking up, Naruto saw someone on the cliff, and a big bird cage next to him. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled as he said "give Hinata back right now!" As soon as he had said that, Hinata looked at him and stared at the new form of Naruto with wide eyes. "I swear that if you do not give Hinata back I'll make you regret taking her and pushing me too far."

Hinata stared at him with fear in her eyes, just seeing that was enough to push him even further. "A deal is a deal Kyuubi Phantom… you fight in my tornament, if you win you get her back." He laughed like a mad man. Something that just made Naruto all the madder.

"What are you going to do?" whispered Sasuke to Naruto.

"I'm going to have to fight… it's the only way to save Hinata." Whispered Naruto.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" whispered Sakura.

"I'm sure…" he whispered back.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto gave the demon lord a smirk as he said "alright a deal then. You bring on all of your pathetic demons to battle me, and if I win you give me back Hinata. No tricks, no lies no nothing."

"And if you lose Kyuubi Phantom… you become my slave."

"Don't call me Kyuubi Phantom… I am now called… Kyuubi Sage."


	12. Battle One

_The lord of this place had given me, Sasuke and Sakura a room so I could prepare for the fight. Though, there is going to be three fights for just one day, and that is not including the fight with him. But, at the moment I don't give a damn for I will save Hinata and nothing is going to stop me no matter what. Though, I know that it'll be hard to not only try to save Hinata but to try to keep these two safe while they're with me. Sadly, that was harder than it sounds for if they were to stay hidden at all times then they'd have to wear those stupid dusty cloaks._

_While for me, I have my Kyuubi form so I am protected from demons finding out who I really am… Though, I have a feeling that I've bitten off more than I could chew._

"Naruto quit pacing will you? You're making us nervous." Said Sasuke as he removed is cloak. They were given a nice big room, though ever since they got to the room the blonde haired teen just couldn't relax in the least. Naruto growled at Sasuke and kept on pacing around the room. There was nothing that was going to stop the young man, maybe he was only pacing because of his worry for Hinata, Sasuke couldn't really tell for sure.

"How can I relax? There is no telling what they're doing to Hinata. The longer I wait, the more damage they can dish out and hurt her. How would you feel if you were in my shoes and Sakura was in Hinata's shoes?!" growled out Naruto, trying to sound as calm as possible, even in human form, his demonic characteristics shined through. Such as his anger or desire to protect his woman and a desire such as that was a powerful thing.

Sakura sighed softly as she moved around the room. "Naruto, we all understand that you want to hurry up and save Hinata, but if you keep giving into your anger there is no telling what could happen with your powers. So just relax alright?" said Sakura as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving Naruto a cold stare as if saying 'so just sit down shut up, and relax before I punch your lights out' which of course Naruto obliged and sat down on one of the king sized beds that were in the room.

"I know but-"

"No buts Naruto! Just relax, if you don't you could very well lose the fight tomorrow and you'll never get Hinata back!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair before falling over onto his side. Sakura was right, he did need to relax or Hinata would end up paying the price. Taking a deep breath, the young man buried his face in his pillow, hoping to get his nerves to calm down, for right now to him they felt like they were fried.

Yawning, Naruto curled up in a ball as he tried to clear his thoughts. He had to think of a way to beat the demons that the lord was going to pick. It had him wondering, and curious as to who would be fighting him… there could be anything, or anyone that would fight him. There was no way that he could allow himself to be surprised, if he risked that he could be caught off guard and would get himself beaten.

Suddenly, the sound of knocking snapped Naruto out of his daze. Blinking, the young man quickly shifted into Kyuubi Sage and headed on toward the door. Glaring at Sasuke and Sakura, he tried to tell them to go hide or even put on those damn things. Either way they would be safe for the time being.

When he opened the door and was surprised at who he saw at the door, for standing at the door was Hinata. Still dressed up in the harem outfit that she was forced to wear but at least she was alright… so far. Gulping, he asked "why are you here?"

"I was asked to see what you'd like to eat before tomorrow…" whispered Hinata gently; her normally bright and cheerful lavender coloured eyes were now sad and dull. It was heart breaking, enough so to make Naruto want to pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply. Though, he dared not to risk that, fearing that he would cause more harm than he wants to right now.

Shaking his head, Naruto calmly said "I don't trust any meal they'll prepare for us. So we brought our own food. So don't worry Hinata… Believe it!" When he had said that last word, Naruto saw Hinata's eyes widen for a moment, why? Was it something he had said? Giving a mental shrug, he stared at Hinata; he said "I promise Hinata… I'll win this tournament and you'll be home with your family and friends. He gave her a soft smile, his red and green eyes shining with happiness, like he was trying to tell her that he was going to keep his promises, something that he's always done his whole life.

Though, what he hadn't expected was to see Hinata reach out and grasped something he's never noticed before. The necklace that his father gave him was still around his neck but… how? All of his human clothes and accessories would always disappear when he transformed… so, why didn't his necklace? Acting quickly, Naruto grabbed his necklace and tucked it into his shirt, hoping that Hinata didn't recognize it in the least.

"I'll… I'll tell him that you're not hungry." Hinata whispered before she started to walk away. Though, her movements were slow and sad, like she was trying to take her time to get to the lord of this place, but at the same time to be quick so she wouldn't have to worry about another beating. That was something that Naruto knew that he would have to hurry up and finish the fights that were to unfold before him. Winning the tournament was the only way to save Hinata, he was going to kick some ass, win, take Hinata home, and everything would be peaceful once more.

Least, he hoped that everything would be peaceful again. After he wins, he's going to explain everything to Hinata… least he hopes that she would understand but, somehow Naruto knew that deep down, it would take a long time for Hinata to forgive him. Or, that was the guilt that still remained in his heart for all of this happening to her.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to walk back into his room and just sat down in the nearest arm chair. This was getting complicated for sure, and knew that the longer he avoids telling Hinata the more painful it would be for the both of them.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and gave a bit of an irritated look. This, of course made Naruto gulp outta fear. Thinking that the pink haired woman was going to punch him for no reason like last time. Shaking in his boots so to speak, he said "what is it Sakura?"

"This has been bugging me since you got your new form. The spikes in your ponytail are different from your hair. Meaning your hair needs a good brushing!" With that said, she pulled out a brush, though Naruto had no idea where she got that, before he knew it the young woman grabbed his ponytail and started to brush it. Naruto though, didn't like it since she was just tugging his hair at the roots.

"Damn it Sakura do you have to tug at my hair like that?!" shouted Naruto as Sakura brushed his hair. Sasuke though just snickered and recorded the whole thing. Enjoying that Naruto was tormented by Sakura's brushing. It was nice when it happens to someone else for a change. Laughing, Sasuke finished recording for the time being and set his phone into his pocket.

After Sakura was done, Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his head and whimpered. "You tug way too hard!" wailed Naruto only to blink when he felt his hair was a lot straighter. "What the hell?" he said in shock only to stare at the smiling pink haired woman.

"I tugged so hard to get all those knots outta your hair. How else do you think you're supposed to do that?" calmly stated Sakura before she went to sit down. Though, Naruto was a little grateful now that his ponytail was straight… the spikes poked him way to much in his neck giving him chills. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked out the window, wondering what was to happen now that he was in the demon world. Well, he should say what would happen in the demon world now that he was here.

* * *

><p>"So Kyuubi Sage, are you ready for your first challenge?" asked Lord Kurairyou, whom Naruto had found out to be his name. The demon wore the same clothes that he kidnapped Hinata in, and there was no way that he was going to lose to this guy. Or lose against anyone that the guy throws at him. No matter what, he was going to fight and win! Nothing and he meant nothing was going to stop him!<p>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked up onto the ring which… should have been called a square or something since it wasn't a circular shape, rather than a square shape. "I'm as ready as you, believe it. Now who am I fighting? Where is he?"

_"She_ is right here Kyuubi Sage. And, may I add she is very eager to fight you," laughed Lord Kurairyou, before he sat down, and stared at Hinata who was in a bird-like cage for humans.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, a little confused as to why he was fighting a woman. He had assumed this guy to be sexist or something for the way he treated Hinata. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked on ahead of him and stared at the person that was before him… and almost fainted at the sight of her. For the woman had long blonde hair that shined gold rather than like his natural colour. Her skin was light green skin with black tattoos that resembled swirls that would intertwine with each other. Her thoughts were what Amazons would wear, mostly like a bra and short shorts, a belt connected to the shorts from the left, and made their way across her belly to just under the right side of her bra.

To be honest, she was a beautiful demon woman, and any man would kill to have her. Though, she was nothing compared to Hinata. Nothing would change his mind on how Hinata looks to him.

The demon woman ran a hand through her hair, flipping it over her shoulder as she said "oh~ I get a handsome looking man to fight me today… Sir, when he joins us can he be my toy?" When she looked up with her yellow coloured eyes, the lord nodded and just smirked. This woman was crazy.

"I don't think so lady! I won't be anyone's 'toy' I belong to me, myself and I!" shouted Naruto, his left leg dragging on the floor in a circular motion till it was behind him, getting ready for a fight to begin. The woman turned back to Naruto and smiled lustfully at him, which only made Naruto a little nervous. His mind racing as he thought _'Please tell me that she won't rape me…'_

"Let the battle begin!"

That was all the woman needed, for right after that was said she charged at Naruto with her arms held back, as if she wasn't expecting Naruto to hit her in the least. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto lifted his arms and blocked a punch that was so fast, he almost didn't see it. Almost.

"Oh, you're a strong one aren't you sexy man."

"Sorry lady, but I'm taken!" shouted Naruto as he kicked her in the stomach and jumped through the air and landed behind her, kicking the demon in the back. Only for her to smirk as her hair wrapped around his ankle and pulling Naruto up into the air and held him in front of her face. "What the hell?"

"Hm… up close, your dead sexy… can I have a little kiss?" whispered the demon woman as she placed her hand on Naruto's cheek. Narrowing his eyes, the young man threw his fist in her face, and slashed at the hair that had wrapped around his ankle. Damn just what was with this woman? Was she some kind of sex demon or something? Shaking his head, Naruto landed on his hands and flipped a foot or so away from her trying to catch his breath. There had to be something that would get her to have her guard down. But why was she flirting with him?

Naruto took a deep breath as he glared at the woman. Shit! She was running straight toward him! Acting quickly, his eyes turned blue as ice rays shot toward the floor. Hoping that it would at least slow her down or make her slide out of the ring. That was something that he needed right now. He needed to hurry up and beat her!

Though, it seemed like that didn't work. Cursing, Naruto jumped into the air once more hoping to get away from her. There had to be something that would get her off his back, but what? There had to be something that he could do? What power could help him in this situation? Turning his head, Naruto saw that she was following, that same lustful smile on her face which only caused Naruto's skin to go pale. This was bad; this was very, very bad.

What he hadn't expected was for her to just suddenly… disappear? Frowning, Naruto stopped running and looked around, this wasn't good. Could she go invisible? Gulping, he had his guard up, there was no way that he was going to let her get to him, there was just no way that he was going to let this bitch win! He had to save Hinata!

Growling, Naruto thrust his hand outward as a ray of red light burst from his palm as he spun around in a circle. Hoping to get her, there was no way that he was going to lose. Once the whole arena was filled with smoke from the ray hitting the walls around him, Naruto looked around hoping for a sign, any sign that he got her. Though, there was nothing… no skin, no blood he couldn't see a thing that would indicate that he got her at all. Frowning, Naruto looked around thinking that maybe he had missed something since after all it was pretty clouded.

"Peek a boo!" shouted the woman, who appeared out of thin air. Naruto didn't have time to yelp out in surprise when she blew dust into his eyes causing Naruto to scream and curse out some very colour words.

Blinking a few times, Naruto tried to see… tried to clear his vision. Whatever that dust was but now he was going to kick her ass! That stung like hell!

"Naruto?"

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked around the room and he was in shock for standing before him was Hinata. She was wearing her light blue baby t-shirt with floral designs on it and black cargo shorts with her black sandals. Her blue hair tied back in a high ponytail…

"Hinata?"

"What's wrong with Naruto?" whispered Sakura in confusion.

"I don't know, but I think that demon did something to Naruto…" whispered Sasuke. For what had confused them was why Naruto called that demon Hinata when Hinata is still in that cage. Also, they noticed that his eyes were a light blue… almost dull. Was that some kind of magical dust or something to cause hallucinations? He couldn't really be sure.

"Hinata, how did you escape?"

"They let me go… but I had to give them a price Naruto…" whispered 'Hinata' as she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto was a little confused about all of this, for Hinata had never hugged him before, least not like this. She was never this… bold.

"What is the price Hinata?"

"You just need to step out of the ring handsome." Said 'Hinata' with a bright smile. Though, something was defiantly off about her. Why would Hinata ask him to step out of the ring? And, the fact that there wasn't a point of this… why would they let her go if they were forcing him to fight in this tournament. It doesn't make sense in the least!

"Hinata… I can't do that. They wouldn't just let you go…"

"But they would sexy, I want you to just step out of the ring and we can have… our time together." Whispered the woman in a seductive voice. Shaking his head, Naruto tried to think, he had to get his thoughts in order. This had to be a trick; there was no way that this could be real. "If you step out of the ring… I'll let you have these." She whispered before grabbing Naruto's hand and pressing it into her breasts.

That was the last clue…

Lifting his hand, Naruto thrust his palm into 'Hinata's' face and shouted _"you're not Hinata! Don't mess with my head you bitch!"_ Just as he said that, the anger that consumed him from this woman pretending to be Hinata caused a shadow of aura to form around the demon woman. She screamed and tried to break free of Naruto's grasp. But it only caused Naruto's anger to boil all the more. "You angered the wrong man… and now you pay the price!" His eyes flashed black for a moment as the aura started to build within her skull…

Her head exploded from the aura… she fell over dead as a normal human could be.

Growling, Naruto blinked a few times and fell to his knees. His body in shock at what he had just done. Was his anger getting the best of him or was he really just that angry someone tried to take advantage of his love for Hinata? Looking up, he saw the dead body of the demon woman. His skin turning a pale shade of green before he puked his guts out.


	13. Battle Two

_I think I'm going to hurl… again! That was sick; I lost control over my anger when that demon pretended to be Hinata, but at the same time wasn't pretending to be her. She looked like Hinata but didn't completely act like Hinata. Hinata was never that bold, she was sweet and innocent. There was no way that she would allow anyone to do that to her, like grab her breasts or how she'd call them by their names rather than 'sexy' and so on._

_Maybe he was biting off more than he could chew with this battle. And he felt terrible for taking a life._

Naruto's fingers curled up, trying to force himself to stop hurling. But just the memory of that woman's dead body, of how he killed her… it forced him to puke all the more. "Relax…" whispered Sasuke as he ran up to Naruto and helped Naruto up to his feet. "Here, drink some water, it might help settle your stomach, and make the smell of puke leave your mouth."

Groaning, Naruto's hand shakily lifted from the floor and wrapped his shaking fingers around the bottle of water that Sasuke held out for him. The water felt cold through the plastic, but at the moment he didn't care. He needed something to help him relax over what he had just done. Gulping, he lifted his head after removing the cap and started to jug at the water. The cold water felt good in his mouth, and flowing down his throat. The thought of the bile that was once in his mouth had washed away. Though, his throat was still a little sore from puking so much.

Gasping a bit after he pulled the bottle away from his lips, he clenched his free fist trying to get himself to calm down. There was no way that he was going to let this battle frazzle him… he had to keep going, after all there was only two battles left before he went to fight the lord of this place.

The sound of clapping echoed through the silence. Naruto looked up and saw the smirk on Lord Kurairyou's face. "Bravo Kyuubi Sage, who would have thought that you'd be able to handle her. She was one of our weakest demons too. Her only strength is seducing men and having sex with 'em. Now, for the second battle." Said the lord, his smile was cruel and dark. Naruto knew that he was taunting him… Growling, Naruto pushed himself to his feet and told Sasuke to go back and get out of the way.

"Bring out my next opponent, I dare you. For no one messes with the Great Uzu- uh, I mean, no one messes with the Great Kyuubi Sage!" Declared Naruto, his hands clenched into tight fists as he prepared himself for a battle.

"And yet, you puked your guts out from killing a useless whore."

"Shut up!"

Growling, the young man knew that he was being too kind for his own good. The thought of killing was against everything he was raised to believe but… if it meant saving Hinata he had no choice but to keep killing. Even if he couldn't stomach it very well, and right now that was a risk he would have to take. Narrowing his eyes, he said "bring it."

Kurairyou smirked as he said "very well. Come on out my strongest warrior my warrior of stone!"

As soon as he had said those words, Naruto felt a small rumble under his feet. Almost like vibrations… was someone coming that could possibly be that heavy? That couldn't be possible, unless this guy was heavy as a bolder so to speak. Taking a deep breath, Naruto's left arm bent at his side, his fingers curled up as if ready to thrust his arm outward, and for his claws to do the damage. His right arm, held up high, like his left the fingers are curled up, though the palm facing the side rather than upward , a position similar to how the Hyuuga's fighting stance.

Hinata's eyes were wide; there was no way that this guy could know that stance. Only one person could do a stance that was similar to her family's, but at the same time different… the only other person to have done a stance like that, was… Naruto…

Shaking her head, Hinata didn't want to believe that Kyuubi Phantom was Naruto but… the pieces were starting to fit together… if this was Naruto, why was he risking his life to save her?

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits as he saw the outline of the one he was to fight. This was only his second battle, so maybe it was easier. After all, just how tough could this guy be anyway? The vibrations grew, now they were just small vibrations but the point where Naruto felt the ground shaking, almost like an earthquake. Though not as strong, well a strong one would have knocked Naruto off of his feet while this just causes him to jump a centimeter into the air.

Finally, his opponent came out of the shadows. And what he saw made Naruto want to fall over in shock. Standing in front of him was a man that was about eight feet tall, wore tight shorts, and was bulging with muscles like an average body builder. _'This guy must be on steroids! How the hell am I to beat that!?'_ thought Naruto in shock, his eyes shot open wide and his jaw almost dropped down to the ground. Almost.

"Rocky fight little man? Ha, little man not tough to break rock skin. Skin tough as rock, you no break defense." Said the body builder with a big, cocky stupid grin, something that made Naruto stare at him blankly.

_'Just as I thought, all brawn and no brain…'_ thought Naruto before shaking his head. There was no way that this guy was going to win, but he knew that if this guy did have stone hard skin that it would be a tough battle.

"Let the battle begin!"

With that said, the bolder man charged at Naruto, the ground shaking under his weight causing Naruto to yelp and jump out of the way just in time. For the man had punched a hole in the ground. Naruto's eyes were wide in shock. He would have to be careful not to get himself killed in the process… wait, could he die with him being part ghost?

Shaking his head, Naruto jumped up over the demon's head and turned his body around and threw his fist into the stone man's back, hoping that he would be able to break his defenses. "Ow!" shouted Naruto as he landed on the ring, rubbing his sore and bleeding fist. Damn it this guy was strong, but… if his skin was that tough would his attacks work at all? Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to at least try or he'll never win!

Looking up, Naruto shouted "oh shit!" before he jumped out of the way, for the man's fist had slammed into the ring once more. This guy was a little faster than he lets on, damn it there was barely any openings for any of his attacks. Frowning, Naruto cleared his thoughts trying to use his Emotional Influence. Hoping that would work, though he still hasn't fully mastered that quite yet since so far, he was only sure that it worked on humans… not stone hard demons. Taking a deep breath, Naruto's mind was clear, free of all thoughts as he tried to focus on his emotions. Hoping that it would influence the big stupid guy. He imagined this guy feeling calm, and losing the desire to fight… and the desire to stop wanting to punch him for no reason. When Naruto opened his eyes, he saw a big grey palm heading straight toward him. Eyes widening, Naruto screamed before he was slammed into the stone ring below him.

_"Kyuubi Phantom!"_ shouted Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all in shock.

When the demon lifted his hand, there lied Naruto, his body still in good shape besides a few scratches and bruises from the force of the smack… The demon smirked as he said "little man no good. Little man join army. Little man never get servant girl back… now little man has to pay and join Lord Kurairyou." He said before sitting on his knees and wrapping his hands around Naruto's throat, using his large thumbs to press down into his wind pipe.

Eyes wide, Naruto gasped and struggled to break free. He clawed and scratched at his wrists, but that did nothing. Gasping, he launched his demon and ghost rays at him, hoping that would get him off. But the attacks just bounced right off of him. His skin started to turn blue, he had to hurry up and think of something… everyone has a weakness… what was a stone's weakness?

"Kyuubi Phantom just stop, give up please I don't want you to die!" shouted Hinata with tears in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes started to close, his vision started to blur. When he heard Hinata's cries, he tried to focus on that, he had to hurry… running out of time. But what could this guy's weakness possibly be? Think, he's a guy, he's a guy made of stone. His whole body is made out of stone so there had to be at least one weakness right? So, what could that weakness possibly be? Looking up, he saw the man grinning ear to ear, as if he had just won.

"You won't live long. Maybe… I take… blue haired servant. She be… my lady… I will… have way with her." Said the demon man and smirked all the more before he pressed his thumbs more into Naruto's throat.

But for him that was a big mistake. For that was something that no one should ever say to him. No one will take Hinata's innocents. She will remain pure; she will not be tainted by rape. Eyes widening, Naruto managed to wheeze out one thing…

"Hinata… will… stay… pure… mother fucker!" With that Naruto did one thing that made everyone stare at him in shock. For Naruto had managed to lift his leg and kick the stone demon right where it hurts a man the most.

He kicked him in the nuts, in the family jewels, in the coconuts, ect.

Lord Kurairyou, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all stared at them in shock at what they had just witnessed. Hinata said "dear lord…" and covered her eyes for even she wouldn't have kicked a man there. The stone man fell over, releasing Naruto from his choking grasp and howled in pain. Naruto coughed and choked, trying to fill his lungs with air. Looking over at the stone demon, he knew that he had a weakness. Despite having skin hard as stone, there was no way that he could have those parts to be hard as stone. Though, that was also just a lucky guess.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto had to think of something while he was down. There had to be something in the very least. Wait! His skin would be hard right, but would that include his insides to be hard as well or would they be soft like anyone else? Hm… that could work but he would have to think of a way to get to him before he collects himself. Hm… wait!

Smirking, Naruto thought of a good and full proof plan to win this battle. Nothing was going to stop him now, haha!

"Grr, little man will pay… little man will die!" he shouted only to see that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he looked around, saying "where little man go?" Only to blink when he felt something on his back. Turning his head around, he saw Naruto on his back and growled. Reaching behind him, the demon tried to reach Naruto but his bulging muscles wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Ready for the sound that will last for the rest of your life big boy? Too bad!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, the green eye of his started to glow, almost blinding with the desire to win this fight. With that, Naruto unleashed a terrible wail, causing the demon to scream and cover his ears. But even that, wasn't enough to stop the sound. Everyone in the ring had to cover their ears; demons had it the worst because of their amazing hearing. A sound like this could easily cause a demon to go deaf for a few hundred years or so. Though for ghosts, it would cause them to fall apart bit by bit… humans, they might just end up with a headache for a while.

The demon screamed out in pain, wanting this wail to stop, he ran around the ring, trying to throw Naruto off of him. Though this was all going according to plan. The demon was going to ware himself out and that will be when Naruto can strike. Taking that chance, Naruto swung his body over the stone demon's shoulder and held onto his front, digging his claws into his skin as hard as he could which, was hard to do. Smirking, Naruto threw his hand over the demon's mouth as he said "time for a deep freeze."

Eyes turning ice blue, Naruto's palm released his ice beam into the demon's body, causing him to turn into ice from the inside out. The demon screamed and tried to throw Naruto off of him, but no matter what Naruto held on tight. Finally, the demon stopped moving as the outside of his body started to turn into ice. Naruto smirked and jumped off of his body before he was frozen to him. Taking a deep breath, Naruto landed on the ground and started to walk away toward the edge.

Least, he was until he said "oh right, one last thing… I forgot to give you a parting gift." Turning around, his left arm glowing with a ghost ray, and his right arm glowing with a demon ray. "Die mother fucker!" shouted Naruto, his eyes glowing red and green as he thrust his hands toward the demon and launched the attack. The demon's eyes could only widen through the ice before his body had turned into ash.

_'Good… the brat is becoming strong, just like the original Kyuubi Phantom…'_ thought the lord with a smirk.


	14. Battle Three

_I don't know why, but I felt a thrill when I killed that stone demon… what is happening to me? Why am I enjoying the thought of killing? I shouldn't! Yet, here I was killing and was enjoying it like I was playing video games and killing the Nazi zombies from one of my video games… I don't really remember the name of it at the moment; I have way too many video games._

_Wait, why am I talking about the name of a game when I have to focus on a battle?!_

_Maybe I'm losing my mind; I'm losing myself to this darkness that is within my heart but why? Why am I falling into it now when Hinata is close? We're both in the same world and yet the darkness still clouds me… maybe there is more to my powers than I thought there were…_

Naruto didn't know what he was to do, but what he did know was that this was going to be the final battle. And nothing was going to stop him, he was on a role. Even though he wasn't really happy about killing people at the moment. But, it couldn't be avoided, he had to save Hinata right now and the only way was to get through the people that he had to fight. Though, did he really have to kill them? He hadn't really thought of it before and now that he has there was no telling what he was going to do.

"You're on a roll Kyuubi Phantom, you just need one more battle and you'll be able to fight the lord! Don't worry! You can do it! I know you can, just hurry up and save Hinata!" shouted Sakura.

_'Easier said than done…'_ thought Naruto with a sigh before he stretched, hoping to help himself loosen up before his final match. He had suspected to see a tall demon maybe that resembled a bird. A dog or even a cat! That would be an interesting battle since he was a fox demon, ghost, and human hybrid! That would be awesome for sure, a battle for the ages.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to stretch, making sure that his body wasn't stiff during this battle. Looking up at Hinata, he gave her a smile as if saying 'just one more Hinata, then I can fight the lord and bring you home… just wait a little longer.'

Looking up, Naruto tried to think on who would be fighting him next. There were so many possibilities on who would be fighting him. Though nothing came to mind for the time being. Maybe he was over thinking so his thoughts couldn't focus on anything at the moment. Looking over at the entrance hall, Naruto tried to get himself relaxed, to make sure that he wasn't surprised by the kind of demon that the demon lord was going to bring forth.

Though, what he hadn't expected to see coming out was a normal looking guy. Eyes widening in surprise as he said "really? You're sending out a skinny assed man to fight me?! For crying out loud he looks like a normal human!" Though, his only answer was a dark laugh coming from Kurairyou, which only served to send chills down Naruto's spine.

When the man walked up onto the ring, Naruto noticed his appearance. He had pale skin, short black hair that reminded him of a bowl haircut. He only wore a pair of black shorts that made his pale skin seem milky white. His eyes were black though, sort of glazed over as if he was in a daze. But what had bothered Naruto the most about this guy was how calm he looked… the stare that he gave Naruto was enough to send chills down his spine. More so than Kurairyou's laugh.

"Hope you're ready for this battle Kyuubi Phantom, for this is the final battle and no one has ever defeated my shape shifter."

"There's a first for everyone you pale freak!"

"Let the battle begin!"

That was all the signal Naruto needed. Smirking, he charged and launched his Demon Blast at the man, hoping that would knock this guy out of the ring. The guy was so skinny, he didn't even think he would be able to use his full power or he'll shatter like glass. But what Naruto hadn't expected was for the man to lift his arm and shot out the same demon blast as him. Yelping, Naruto bent backward, the blast inches from his nose tip and thankfully it didn't hit Sasuke or Sakura.

Looking up at the pale skinned man, Naruto tried to think on what he should do now… but what surprised him now, was that the demon was shifting his form… So he really was a shape shifter? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto got into a fighting position in the hopes of protecting himself from whatever this guy was going to transform into.

The man's body was slowly growing taller, about his height… his hair growing out and his body growing muscle mass rather than being skinny as a stick. Soon, even clothes started to form on him; this was getting weird what next? He was going to form a personality? That would be something to see for sure. When the transformation was complete, Naruto was staring at… himself!?

"The fuck?" Naruto said in shock.

"What the?!" said Sakura in confusion.

"This cannot be happening!" said Sasuke.

The demon had transformed into a copy of Naruto, the only difference was that the clothes were a lighter shade than what Naruto had, and his hair was black rather than white. And, his eyes were still the same… why the hell did he have to transform into Naruto? None of this was making any kind of sense but at this point he didn't have much of a choice but to fight this guy. There was nothing more that he could do at this point.

Smirking, Naruto said "you may look like me, but doesn't mean you fight like me." With that, Naruto launched a multitude of attacks. He launched his demon, ghost, and ice rays. Though, the demon just held up his hands, palms facing toward Naruto as a burst of red light headed toward the young demon, ghost hybrid. Growling, Naruto jumped out of the way after cancelling his own attacks and skid on the ground before he started to charge again.

"You cannot beat me." Said the man in that strange calm voice of his.

"Let's see how you do with transformations!" shouted Naruto as his body burst in a puff of smoke. And out of the smoke, was a huge nine tailed fox, white fur sparkled in the dim light. The green strips on his tails swirling to his ribs. His black, red and orange swirl pattern paws ready to rip this faker a new one. The man just stared at Naruto before launching what appeared to be a ghost ray. Naruto yelped and lifted his paw to block the attack. But even that wasn't enough to stop the attack.

Howling in pain, Naruto swat at the beam of red and black energy and watched as it took down a wall. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto had to hurry up and think of another way to attack. But there was no way that he could get close enough to attack him… he would just block him with his own attacks or defend himself with the ghost shield…

He was doomed at this rate.

Gulping, Naruto had to think of something and quick. But what could he possibly do? Have they been watching his training for him to copy the attacks? For what it seemed like he's able to copy attacks that he's seen before. Maybe… just maybe he could combine some of his attacks but that was only a theory. But at this point, it doesn't hurt to try does it?

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto swung his paw again and slammed the demon into the ground, maybe he could weaken him for the time being.

"You cannot beat me… no demon has ever been able to beat me. You are no exception." Said the demon before pushing Naruto's paw off of him like it was nothing more than a feather. Naruto yelped when the demon threw him off. Naruto went flying and was heading to the edge of the ring, he can't fall out of here or else he losses the battle. Growling, his body shrunk down to normal; using his claws he dug them into the ring to slow himself down.

"Hold on Kyuubi Phantom!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto dug the heels of his shoes into the ground, slowing himself down. _'For Hinata!' _thought Naruto before his body finally stopped heading to the edge. Pushing himself up to his feet, eyes glowing with his determination as he said "you may have never been beaten but there is a first for everything!" With that said, Naruto charged at the demon, dodging any and all blasts of ghost, demon and ice rays he shot at him.

"You don't know the first thing about true power. The kind of power you possess isn't from that accident you were in Kyuubi Phantom."

"It's Kyuubi Sage!"

"The true secret of your power is within your bloodline. How do you think you were able to get your powers? Or even the other Kyuubi Phantoms of the past?"

"I was in an accident, they used spells or something to protect their people and princess!" shouted Naruto before he grabbed him and got ready to plunge his claws into the man's chest.

"Wrong. They used spells yes, but it only awakened the power that was already within them. Very few of the Original Kyuubi Phantom are chosen to have this power… and all have failed to protect their loved ones. They were chosen for the powers remain asleep in the blood of his descendants, growing stronger and more powerful with each descendent until it reawakens in the first born of the ninth generation."

Naruto stared at him in surprise at his words. Descendants… he was a… a descendant of the Original Kyuubi Phantom? But then… wait who was the original? He had never heard of the Original Kyuubi Phantom… it doesn't make sense to him in the least! Shaking his head, Naruto growled out "shut up!" Before he could stab him the demon shot out a demon blast at Naruto's chest. The young man stared at the demon with wide eyes before he went flying.

"Kyuubi Phantom!" shouted Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata.

Naruto rolled on the ring before he reached the edge, his arm just hanging there. Sasuke and Sakura rushed to their friend trying to wake him up. "Come on Naruto, you have to wake up." Whispered Sasuke.

"If you don't wake up I'll punch you!" shouted Sakura.

Naruto didn't look like he was going to answer. His body was worn out from the first two battles and from almost being strangled to death. It seemed that Naruto had lost the battle… but did he? They couldn't really be sure as of yet. "He… he lost didn't he Sasuke?" whispered Sakura.

"I think so… we're doomed."

"No… No one… is… doomed." Whispered a voice.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at Naruto, their shock from Naruto being 'knocked out' never leaving their faces. "Naruto?" whispered Sakura.

"Keep… pretending that I'm out cold. Keep trying to wake me up until he's near me." Whispered Naruto, this was going to be his plan. Sure, he hadn't expected the blast to his chest but hey, beggars cannot be choosers right now. And this was a good chance to get a good hit in. There was nothing that was going to stop him right now; there was nothing that was going to stop him. Not a thing.

The demon man was coming closer, Naruto could smell him… he already had a plan up his sleeve. If he could get close enough, then he could blast him with a combined attack. Something that has never been seen before. It was going to be perfect, that was for sure. Just thinking about it made Naruto want to smile. But at the moment, he couldn't risk that or the demon might catch onto his scheme.

"Just like his ancestors. There was nothing that he could do to beat us. His princess has always been lost to him in a way and he could never get her back. Now, he is to join us wither he likes it or not." Said the demon before reaching down for Naruto's shirt.

Only for Naruto to smirk and kick the demon in the chest, causing him to fall to the center of the ring. "You may have won that round but not the war." Said the young hybrid before he created the orbs of his demon and ghost rays in his palms. Both swirling with the energy of the two bloodlines that was within him. Running around the ring, Naruto allowed the energy to flow, creating a circle around the demon and flowing in the wind.

"What are you doing?!" shouted the demon from within the small vortex.

"I'm mixing two opposites together! Like mixing hot and cold air you get a tornado! With demon and ghost energy you should get the same thing!" shouted Naruto with a smirk, running faster and faster to make the energy to flow faster and faster. The vortex getting more powerful the faster Naruto ran and pumped more energy into it. There was no way that anyone could survive this, not even a demon.

The sounds of screams could be heard from within, the sounds of tearing flesh. Naruto knew that this was no way to go but at the moment, saving Hinata was the main priority and nothing was going to stop him. Even if he hated the thought of killing something or someone. Finally, the vortex was starting to get out of hand, there was no mistaken it this vortex was starting to get a little unstable. It was going to blow at any second!

Acting quickly, Naruto moved away from the vortex, and ran to Sasuke and Sakura. Standing in front of them, he created a shield to go around them and himself as the vortex blew, and flying went blood, guts, skin ect. The smoke from the explosion had made it almost impossible for them to see what was in front of them, but for the time being maybe it was only right for them to not see what it was.

Putting down the shield, Naruto stared at the ring as the smoke started to disappear… wow, blood started to stain the entire ring but the section that Naruto had covered in a shield. This was amazing for sure; he never knew that combining his attacks would cause this kind of destruction. Maybe he shouldn't do that again… Shaking his head, the young man looked up as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're next Lord Kurairyou…"


	15. Kurama

_This is it, I'm finally going to fight the demon Lord but damn I'm tired. Was this all planned? I'm just so tired that I don't think that I'll be able to handle this fight but at the moment… I have to fight him and I have to get answers. What did that shape shifter mean by the 'Original' Kyuubi Phantom was my ancestor? This demon guy will tell me what I need to know and nothing will stop me._

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked up at the platform that held Hinata and the demon lord. He wasn't going to get away so easily… no matter what he was going to win and save Hinata. But first of all, he was going to get some answers. Growling, he tossed Sasuke and Sakura something as he said "use this to find me, I'm going on ahead." After that, he jumped up to the platform in time for the demon lord to grab Hinata's cage and made a break for it.

Growling, Naruto rushed down the halls, following Hinata's sweet scent to where the demon lord was taking her. There was no way that he was going to let them take her. The thought of what the bastard was going to do made him want to be sick with rage. Growling, the young made ran even faster than he's ever run before.

Eyes glowing, Naruto pumped all of his energy into his legs hoping to catch up to the man that took Hinata. He had to get to her before it was too late. He may end up killing Hinata and that was the last thing that he wanted for her, to have such a fate it would kill Naruto as well.

Maybe even drive him to madness.

Hissing, Naruto followed Hinata's scent to an oak door and frowned in confusion. The faint smell of ink and dusty papers entered his nose, making him want to sneeze. Shaking his head, Naruto took a few steps back and got ready to tackle the door. _'Here I come Hinata… I'm going to save you…' _thought Naruto before he charged at the door, his shoulder slamming into the oak door. Just by the first hit, the door fell off of its hinges and entered the room.

"So, you've come Kyuubi Sage."

"That's right you son of a bitch, now tell me where Hinata is!"

Smirking, Lord Kurairyou calmly said "you're so much like him that I find it hard to believe you and him are related." Naruto just stared at him in confusion, who was he talking about? Was he talking about the original Kyuubi Phantom? The words from that shape shifter came back to him from the battle.

"Who are you talking about." Demanded Naruto with a growl.

"Why, the original Kyuubi Phantom of course. His name was Kurama… and he was one of my top generals after I got him to join my army." His smile soon faded and turned into one of hatred. "But the bastard had to fall in love with a pathetic human woman."

_In a field full of dead bodies, two men stood on a hill overlooking everything. The battle looked like it was going to go on for days, maybe even months. But that wasn't enough to stop demons that were for sure. The two men atop of the hill were of course Lord Kurairyou and his top general. The man had long hair that reached the ground. His hair in his ponytail was a deep crimson, while the hair atop of his head was fire red and spikes. His fox ears were resting atop of his head, red earrings with green hoops hanging from the red._

_His nine swishing red tails tipped in green swayed in the wind as his face was stern and looked ready to kill. His face was smooth, and chiseled, a face that any supermodel would want. Three stripes on each cheek, his eyes red with black slits with a hint of green within them. His eyes always seemed to look like they're always narrowed in angry slits._

_His clothes were red robes, and black pants. The clothes of both a general and of a royal demon. Flexing his claws, he calmly said "Kurairyou, how many of the ghost soldiers have we taken down?" Looking over at him, red eyes piercing the young lord's very soul._

_"They're hard to beat General Kurama. Do you not care for ghosts at all? After all, you are part ghost…" calmly said the young lord as he looked up at Kurama, who just so happened to be a few feet taller than he was._

_"Just because I'm part ghost, doesn't mean I have to love the blood that runs in my veins. I will destroy all ghosts… and rule this world." The young lord grinned and jumped down the cliff, promising to destroy all the ghosts. "Don't young lord! You'll get yourself killed!" shouted Kurama as he tried to stop the young lord. But the lord didn't want to listen, he was too hot headed. Ever since the prince was left in Kurama's care, the demon tried to teach the lord to think before he acts but now the demon lord just acts without thinking in the least._

_A ghost of a serpent demon that had lived years ago came to devour the young lord. "Die lord! Your ancesssssstor had me killed for hissssss kingdom! You'll be my meal!" The snake opened its jaw as an orb of green energy, and it was growing bigger and bigger. Kurama had to hurry and save the lord before the line of the royal bloodline disappears forever. Pushing the lord out of the way, the blast hit the young demon ghost hybrid in the chest. Kurama went flying with a scream, the ball of ghost energy separated and turned into blades, slicing through Kurama's flesh._

_Kurama screamed out in pain, blood spilled from the wounds as the young man went flying till he was no longer in sight. The young lord stared in shock at what had just taken place. "Men! Find Kurama, and when you do go into his thoughts when you can to gather any information if he has been taken by ghosts or anything that isn't a demon!" shouted the young lord._

_Groaning, Kurama felt like his body was burning from the inside. Must have been from the pain of that attack, if it wasn't for his ghost blood that attack would have killed him. Opening his eyes, the young man noticed that he was in a forest. There was nothing but trees for as far as he could see. Blinking his eyes a little slowly, he tried to get up only to hiss out in pain. Fangs grinding out in pain as he tried to get himself to focus._

_Closing his eyes, the young man thought that maybe it was just for the best that he just rests. Taking a deep and painful breath, Kurama just lied under the tree, the faint scent of flowers entered his nose and it made him feel a little more at ease._

_Maybe this was a good place to die… surrounded by flowers and soothing scents. This was a good place to go in. A soft and content smile resided on his lips as he drifted off to sleep. Darkness surrounded him as he slept no dreams no nothing. This was going to be the last thing he was going to see before he faded into nothing._

_"Sir, are you okay?" said a voice. The voice confused him, who would be talking to him? He didn't recognize the voice at all. There was no way that this was a demon or a ghost for he didn't sense anything in the least._

_Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked slowly and looked up at the blurred face of whoever was standing over him. Blinking slowly, he squinted his eyes trying to focus on whoever this person was. "Please, say something. Are you okay?" said the voice, and that was when her face started to come into focus. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald, her hair white as the snow… he never knew someone to have such eyes, nor the colour of hair… he's only seen demons with white hair, and ghosts with green eyes._

_Was she a hybrid to?_

_"Are you okay?" she asked again._

_Nodding, he didn't think he would be able to say anything. His body was weak from the ghost attack. Frowning, Kurama whispered "are you ghost… or demon?" The woman just stared at him in shock and confusion only to laugh softly. Her laugh was beautiful, like the chime of a bell._

_"I'm human. What about you?" answered the woman, the more he looked at her the more of a clear view he saw. She was slim, beautiful white kimono and a bundle of flowers in her arms. Didn't she see that he was not human? Wasn't she afraid of him? He was a monster to humans that was for sure. He just stared at her as if she was crazy or even strange. Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, he blinked when he felt something rubbing his ear._

_Eyes drifting closed; the young man leaned into her hand as she rubbed his ear. Wasn't she afraid of him? Was she only treating him like a common animal? Eyes snapping open, he moved his head away from her hand and growled at her. "Are you not afraid of a demon?" He demanded, not really asking but he had to know…_

_"I don't see a demon… I only see a man that needs help." She said with a soft smile, a smile that made Kurama's blood rush to his cheeks. Doesn't she care that he was a demon and nothing more than that? "Do you need help walking? I don't live far from here…" She said with a smile before lifting his arm and placing it over her small delicate shoulders. Kurama had some strength to stay standing, maybe moving his legs but he isn't sure how far he would be able to keep going for. Looking at her, he wondered why she was helping him… was her soul just that pure to help someone like him? A demon?_

_"May I have your name sir?"_

_Looking down at her, he wondered why she would ever want to know his name. Staring at her, the young man turned his head and looked away as he said "is it not in your human customs to give your own name first before asking another for their name?" The young woman just laughed softly as she walked with Kurama to her home. Kurama wondered why she was so cheery, was there something with her that made her so happy and full of life and light?_

_Looking up at him, the woman had a soft smile on her face, eyes sparkling in the light as she said "my name's Hana…" Kurama stared at her for a moment, wondering why she said that with such friendliness, something that isn't heard very often in the demon realm. Though, the more he thinks about it the more he wonders… just how did he get here? Did the attack send him here, was it his own ghost powers that did that or maybe… it was his destiny to come here?_

_Looking away, Kurama tried to keep himself calm. He had to make sure that he didn't let this woman get under his skin. There was no way that he was going to get himself attached to this human woman. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he saw her looking on ahead and couldn't deny one thing… 'She is very beautiful… for a human woman.'_

_Taking a deep breath, Kurama lied in bed; Hana had left for a while to tend to the flowers that she grew in her garden before she would leave to find some new flowers for her pieces. He's been here for a week now but, for some reason his body isn't healing as quickly as he usually does. It doesn't make sense to him at all._

_As each day passes, Kurama notices that he's getting more attached to her as time goes on. But why? Demons aren't known to have this kind of feeling within them and yet, he was. Was there something wrong with him maybe? "What am I feeling for this woman?" he whispered to himself, trying to figure this whole thing out but it seemed that the more he thought about it, the more his head started to hurt from all of this confusion._

_Turning his head, he wondered why everything was so quite… he didn't hear Hana or even smell her. Frowning, he pushed himself out of bed, gasping and hissing in pain. The bandages that covered his entire torso burned from the pain that coursed through his body. As did the bandages on his arms and lower legs. Least he still had his pants on and he was thankful for that._

_Grunting in pain, he had his arm wrapped around his stomach, thankful that some of his wounds had at least closed but if he wasn't careful they would open up again. Shaking his head, he started to head toward the door, his tails dragging on the floor. At the moment, he didn't care if his tails got dirty… all that mattered was Hana. Just before he opened the door, he heard a scream. Eyes widening, Kurama pulled open the door and ran out of her home._

_"Hana!" shouted Kurama as he followed her scent, trying hard to find her. The scent of fear and blood entered his nose as he ran further into the forest. He had hurry before it was too late. The thought of losing her… for some reason it caused him great grief in his heart._

_"Kurama! Help me please!" shouted Hana from within the forest. Kurama ran even faster than he's ever ran before. Hurrying through the forest Kurama could strongly smell her blood now. Narrowing his eyes into slits, Kurama ignored the scent of his own blood as it seeped through the bandages._

_Once he reached Hana, he was amazed to see a cobra demon, its fangs dripping in Hana's blood. That had caused Kurama's own blood to boil in rage. "You son of a bitch!" shouted Kurama as he charged at the demon. His claws glowing in bright red energy. The cobra demon stared at Kurama in surprise before being slashed at._

_"General Kurama! You're alive!" shouted the cobra demon._

_"Shut the fuck up! I'll kill you for hurting Hana!" shouted Kurama._

_"But General, the young lord ordered demonsssssssss to find you, we've been sssssssearching! I ssssssssmelled your blood on thisssssssss woman and thought sssssssssshe killed you!" shouted the demon snake as he tried to dodge all of Kurama's attacks._

_Narrowing his eyes, Kurama shot out a green ray of light as he said "I'm alive! Tell the young lord that I'm done babysitting him. He can leave me alone. I'm never returning to that world!" The snake narrowed his eyes as if saying that he would be back, though he swung his tail at Hana. Acting quickly, Kurama stood before the frightened woman, holding his arm up as the demon's tail wrapped around his arm._

_"I ssssssee." Was all the demon said before he disappeared._

_Kurama fell to his knees, his body burning in unbearable pain, something he's never felt before in his entire life. Looking at Hana, he saw the cut on her shoulder and frowned. She had to have been poisoned. Moving toward her, the young man pulled her close before lowing the shoulder of her dress and placed his lips on the wound._

_"Kurama don't, you'll die!" shouted Hana as she tried to push him away._

_"Demons aren't affected by poison. 'Sides, his poison only affects humans and ghosts. I'm only repaying you back for your kindness to me." He whispered before placing his lips over the wound again, sucking out the poison and would spit It out before repeating the process over and over. Her skin was pale all over, that was for sure, but it was smooth almost like silk._

_Kurama finished sucking out the poison and stared at Hana for a moment before he blushed and looked away. Hana stared at Kurama before pulling the sleeve of her dress back up as she whispered "thank you… I… I guess we're even now…" She gave him a sad smile, her eyes shining with sadness. When Hana had said that, he didn't want to leave either. Just thinking about never seeing her again made his heart ache._

_"Yeah… we're even." He whispered softly._

_Kurama had healed fully and wondered the forest. Watching Hana from afar, never wanting to leave her. Staying in hiding, the young man watched as Hana would pick flowers, making some center pieces and much more. Her whole life was around flowers, the life that flowers could give. Something that he's never done before in his entire life. His eyes shined with sadness, he wanted to be with her but feared, that with him being a demon that he would never be able to do that._

_'Do I love Hana? Is this what human's even call love? Or am I just obsessed with her?' Thought Kurama with a shake of his head before ducking behind the trunk of the tree, making sure that the leaves hid him perfectly._

_"I miss Kurama…"_

_Kurama blushed softly. She missed him? But why, he was nothing but a demon someone that would take the joy in killing. Though, the more he's thought about that… the more he notices that fighting for fun isn't so fun anymore. When he was protecting Hana, he felt great, more powerful than he's ever thought he could ever be._

_Was this the power that love gives someone when they protect those they love? Looking up at the sky, Kurama thought that maybe that was the power with love. If you protect what you love, what you hold close to your heart you gain the power you want to protect it, to keep it safe._

_Taking a deep breath, Kurama knew that he would have to give something to Hana that would be a symbol of what he feels for her. Besides, how hard could that be right? He was a general of an army of demons for a long time! Grinning from ear to ear, Kurama disappeared to look for something that Hana would love to have._

_Sadly, that was easier said than done. There were so many things here in the human world, but he doesn't know what Hana would love to have. All he knew was that she loved to tend to flowers- wait! Smiling, Kurama went to the place where he was when Hana found him. Those flowers, they reminded him of her scent… of how beautiful they smelled… Taking a deep breath, Kurama ran through the forest and tried to find those flowers. He only needed one… one was all he would need._

_The forest wasn't as big as he had thought it would be… strangely enough, it seemed pretty big when he first arrived here. Shaking his head, the young man rushed to the opening, which he assumed to be the heart of the forest as he saw a water bed. Shrugging, he was amazed that he never saw that before. Walking over to it, the young man looked around for the right flower._

_He wanted to get one that was beautiful though he wasn't sure what she would think of it. Frowning, Kurama was never known to try this hard to impress anyone. Maybe this was really love… Closing his eyes, he thought back to when he first saw Hana… she was beautiful back then just as much as she was now. 'Had I fallen for her when… when I first saw her?' he thought to himself in confusion before he gently picked up a flower with white and purple petals with little stems in the center that holds the pollen. What was this called again? Oh, right maybe Hana called them 'Flowering Rush' or something._

_Gently, he cut the stem and started to rush to Hana's home. Or, if he was lucky, he would run into her on the way._

_As he ran through the forest, Kurama tried to think on how he would present the flower to Hana, it was nerve wrecking. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to make a break for it but… he knew that right now, he had to do this or he would lose his nerve. Looking on ahead, his eyes widen when he saw that he was about to run right into the woman that was in his mind._

_"Watch out!" shouted Kurama before he jumped over Hana and rolled on the ground. Real smooth. Groaning, Kurama sat up and started to rub his head careful not to crush the flower that was in his hand. Suddenly, he felt something on his shoulder, causing him to look up and blush when he saw the woman that haunted his dreams and his mind… "Um… hi… Hana." He said with a nervous voice._

_"You alright Kurama?" asked Hana with concern in her voice._

_Nodding, Kurama got up, gently pulling Hana up with him as he said "um… Hana I um… I got you something." He gave a nervous laugh, trying to get himself composed so he could hurry up and give this to Hana. Taking a deep breath he held out the flower gently in his hand as he said "um… I got this for you Hana. I know I shouldn't be near you anymore because of… of my old army but…" Gritting his teeth, Kurama looked at Hana with sad eyes as he said "I can't stop thinking about you."_

_"Kurama…"_

_"No, please let me finish. I didn't plan for it to happen but… I guess I got some feelings for you when you found me. And those feelings were just getting stronger and stronger… Even if you don't feel the same for me Hana, but I have to tell you that I love you."_

_Hana stared at him with wide eyes before her eyes softened. Grabbing Kurama's hand gently, she said "you really mean that Kurama? You love me?" Kurama could only nod before he gently slid the flowers stem through her hair and blushed at how much more beautiful she looked. What she said next, was what surprised him the most. "I love you too… so much."_

_Kurama stared at Hana with wide shocked eyes. He heard her right? She loved him and… damn it he couldn't hold it in anymore! Pulling Hana close, he kissed her gently and lovingly._

_It's been years since they got together, they had many children though none of them had powers like Kurama. Not that he didn't mind, he loved all of his children no matter what. Now… all of their kids are out on their own, Kurama still as young as he was when he met Hana… though Hana, she has grown older. Not by much thanks to his spell to help slow down her aging process but still… _

_Hana was eighteen when he met her, and they've been together for forty years but she didn't look a day over twenty five. Her skin was still fair, not a single wrinkle in sight. But he still worried about her for all of the close calls they've had…_

_Hana though still loved Kurama deeply as did he love for her. "Kurama, are you happy with me?" asked Hana as she looked up at him, though it made Kurama stare at her in shock and confusion. Frowning, the young man pulled her close and lied his head atop of hers._

_"Of course I'm happy with you. To me, you're a princess. Full of life, love, and light. You filled my life with light and love, something that isn't known among either of my kinds. If I ever lost you, I would gladly join you." He kissed her gently and smiled at Hana before he nuzzled her neck gently._

_He didn't think that anything could ruin this happiness for him. But sadly for him… his joy was going to fade for him soon enough…_

_Lord Kurairyou thought it was sick for his general to be in love with a human. It was disgusting… he put his plan into motion. One of his demons kidnapped Hana and brought her to his palace. Kurama had not been pleased. When he had arrived, the young lord smirked as he said "ah, Kurama it's been so long since I've last seen you."_

_"Where is my wife." Growled out Kurama._

_Lord Kurairyou smirked as he said "join me again Kurama and I'll let you see your wife." Kurama growled and walked on toward Lord Kurairyou ready to rip him apart. There was nothing that was going to stop him. No one takes his wife no matter what! He didn't care if this guy was once someone under his protection and guidance but whoever kidnaps his wife dies._

_"Give me one reason not to rip you apart."_

_"Kill me, and your wife dies. I did promise, to let you see her."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Kurama stopped and clenched his hands into tight fists. Damn it, why did this have to happen? He never wanted this for Hana… he never wanted her to get hurt because of him. The thought of losing her made his heart want to just stop beating all together. "Fine… I… I'll join you. Please, let me see my wife. Let me see Hana." Whispered Kurama, his eyes filled with sadness._

_Smirking, the young lord snapped his fingers and watched as the curtains moved aside… two demons holding onto Hana's arms, to keep her from going anywhere. "Kurama!" shouted Hana, her voice filled with fear._

_"Okay, you have me joining you, let Hana go." Demanded Kurama._

_Lord Kurairyou's smirk never faded. His red eyes shined with deception. "I said I'd let you see her. Never said I'd let her go." With that said, he snapped his fingers… and that was when the light faded from Kurama's world. For when the sound of fingers snapping was heard, the demons that held onto Hana, slashed at her, cutting off her limbs and her head from her body._

_Her eyes filled with fear, even as the light faded from her beautiful green eyes. "Hana…" he whispered before falling to his knees. "HANA!" shouted Kurama as tears fell from his eyes. The demon lord only laughed as he ordered his men to lock up Kurama, there was nothing that was going to stop him now that he has Kurama on his side. But, Kurama's spirit had shattered, he couldn't fight… But there was still hope for him…_

_For when he had searched Kurama's mind, and found out about his children… there was a possibility of his children, or descendants having Kurama's powers. Smirking, he told his guards to keep a watch on any of Kurama's descendants on having the powers of a ghost and a demon. For when that power awakens there is a possibility for using that power to rule all the realms._

"You killed… you killed his wife?" said Naruto in shock, not sure what he could do after hearing that story. His ancestor was a demon ghost hybrid and he lost his true love because of this guy. Growling, Naruto said "what did you do to this 'Kurama' guy?"

Lord Kurairyou snapped his fingers, and a curtain moved revealing a sleeping man chained up. He looked like he was in his forty's but no older than that. Naruto could feel a connection to this man, like a connection deeper than anything. Was it because of his blood running through his veins? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto said "hope you had your fucked up fun for I'm going to kill you!" With that, Naruto charged… and the battle begun…


	16. I Failed

_This guy had pissed me off to hell! There is no way that I'm going to let him get away with anything, not after what he's done to my ancestor! He killed his wife, and I won't let him do that to Hinata! I'll make sure that this guy suffers a slow and painful death when I get a hold of him. And, I'm going to set free Kurama, he can't stay here anymore, he needs to be free to do as he wishes! And I'll make sure that he can find peace… no matter what it is…_

Naruto growled as he created a copy of himself, looking at his clone he said "go to Kurama, break his bounds and get him to Sasuke and Sakura." The clone nodded before rushing to Kurama. While the original Naruto rushed toward Lord Kurairyou, this was the moment he had been waiting for. Nothing was going to stop him now; he was going to make sure that this son of a bitch was as good as dead!

Meanwhile, the clone got up to Kurama and broke his bounds. The tall man fell over, and was about to hit the ground until the clone caught him. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here." Whispered the clone before rushing out of the room to catch up to Sasuke and Sakura. Though, what had surprised him the most was how light this guy was for his size. Then again, maybe he hadn't eaten anything in a few thousand years. Shaking his head, the clone kept on running, trying to get him to a safe place.

"Ha… Hana…?"

Naruto turned his head and stared at Kurama, his red eyes staring at him with a dull light. Almost as if a small glimmer of hope had returned to his gaze. "I'm sorry Kurama, but I'm not Hana… though I do share the blood from the both of you. I guess you can say I'm your great-great-great… uh… how many more great grandson."

Kurama gave a small smile as he whispered "you do… sort of look like Hana. At least I could see her face…" He gave a weak chuckle only to sigh in sadness. "It was my fault that she died so long ago." He whispered, stray tears started to fall from the memory. Naruto felt bad for this guy, he lost his wife, his entire world because of that stupid lord brat.

"Kurama… you've been locked up for a very long time. Maybe, maybe she's been reborn. If you help us beat him you may see her again." Kurama gave a small smile, the clone wondered what the man was thinking, was there something on his mind that was telling him that this may be the last day for him that he would want to rejoin Hana in death rather than in her new life?

"You better not be thinking of anything stupid, if you are I'll kick your ass."

"Ha… Hana said the same thing but without the cursing. You really are our descendent…" He gave a small laugh before saying "I won't then. I'll see Hana in this life, if I can find her."

The clone knew that Kurama would need help to find his wife's soul again; it was the only way for him to find peace once more. No one deserves to have been in as much pain as he had for so long. Though Naruto had to think on something clearly… thanks to the clone having all of Naruto's memories he would be able to think of something clearly, such as if he's seen anyone like her. "Kurama, what kind of features did Hana have?"

"White hair… emerald green eyes… a birthmark on her wrist shaped like a star."

His eyes widened, he remembered seeing a girl like that in his class. She still lived in his home town too! Hell, he even remembered something that she said once before when they were partnered up one year. It was the year that all the guys had asked her out but she refused to see any of them… when she had told him this… _"I'm waiting for someone to come find me…"_

Frowning for a moment, the clone said "Kurama… I think I know where Hana is. But you have to stay alive understand?" Looking over at his ancestor, Kurama nodded slowly, his body was too weak. He would need something to get energy but what could possibly give a demon energy? This was all so confusing on so many levels.

"Get me… outside… there should be wind there." Calmly said Kurama. Nodding, the clone managed to get him down further down the hall, least until he ran into someone. The clone was amazed to see Sasuke and Sakura heading toward him. Least now Kurama would be alright but right now they had to get him to be with the wind… whatever that means.

"Naruto, what's going on?" said Sasuke in confusion.

"I'm a clone of Naruto; this is Kurama, my ancestor. Get him outside, I'll keep an eye on everything while the real me deals with the lord."

"Wait, this guy is your ancestor?"

"He's the first Kyuubi Phantom. It's the whole start of this whole mess; just get him outside, he's very weak." The clone said while rubbing his forehead, thankful that Sasuke took Kurama as did Sakura. With them holding and helping Kurama outside, the clone could deal with anyone that would try to take Kurama back.

"And… can I have something to eat? I haven't had… anything for thousands of years."

"I thought demons don't have to eat." Said the clone.

"We don't, food is a small source of energy… plus, while married to a human I've grown accustomed to eating…" said the chuckling, yet very weak man. The clone shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a long day that was for sure. Though, the clone also hoped that the original Naruto was doing alright… he had a feeling that the lord of this place had so much up his sleeve.

* * *

><p>"Give up Kyuubi Sage, you cannot defeat me. Those battles have worn you out." Said Lord Kurairyou with a smirk after blocking Naruto's punches. It seemed that this guy was right. The battles had taken its toll on his body. He would have to be careful with what attacks he uses.<p>

Sadly that was easier said than done.

Naruto didn't know what kinds of attacks he could use for the time being. Maybe he could use demonic aura, which mostly focused on his mental energy… right? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto jumped back and held his hands together as if he was praying.

Soon, glowing red tendrils started to form a ring around Naruto. Opening his eyes, the young man focused his aura into tails of fury; this was something at the very least. But he knew that he was taking a huge risk. With Hinata being in the room, he could risk hurting her… but he would have to be extra careful.

"You've fucked with the wrong guy…" whispered Naruto before he thrust the tails of aura toward Kurairyou, hoping that he would get a good grip of him and rip him to pieces. The way this guy had treated his ancestors, the way he took Hinata… he was going to pay with his life! Nothing was going to stop him that was for sure.

Kurairyou just smirked when the tails of aura grabbed him and looked ready to pull his limbs off. Though, the lord didn't seem troubled in the least and this started to confuse Naruto greatly. Why wouldn't this guy seemed troubled by the thought of being captured at all? Narrowing his eyes, Naruto tightened his hold over this guy, wanting to make sure that he would scream for mercy.

"You've grown weak boy. Those battles have worn you out." Said Lord Kurairyou with a smirk before breaking free of the aura that had been tightly wrapped around him and charged at Naruto. Naruto yelped from the surprise and tried to block his punch. Only to find out that the lord wasn't going for a punch, but to wrap his hand around Naruto's wind pipe. Gasping, Naruto tried to get this to stop… tried to claw at Kurairyou's wrist to let go.

"Be glad I have use for you Kyuubi Phantom… But, for the moment you are still pure thanks to Kurama's wife's blood." Said the lord with a bit of a sigh at the end. Naruto was a little confused as to why Hana's blood would keep him pure, that doesn't make sense to him in the least. Lord Kurairyou smirked when he saw the confusion on Naruto's expression. "Your ancestor, Hana was a Sacred Maiden. She had the power to destroy demons but to also bring light to those with nothing but darkness in their souls. She would have those powers so long as she stayed pure. But when she made love with Kurama she lost her powers."

Okay, Naruto didn't need to hear the 'made love' part. That was something he doesn't even like to listen about own parents. Ugh… just thinking about it gave Naruto the chills.

The young lord smirked before throwing Naruto into the wall across the room. "You'll pay Kyuubi Phantom… all of your ancestors had refused to join me… I had given them all chances to join me but no. They had refused my offer. But this time, I won't just stand back to do nothing… this time, I'll make sure that I get a Kyuubi Phantom, the only way I know how. But first, I should weak you!" shouted Kurairyou before he launched attacks of demon rays at Naruto.

Naruto screamed, trying to block the hits with his shield. But he never had the time to even put it up, each and every time he would even try to put up his shield, a blast would hit him, causing him to lose his focus. Naruto wanted this all to end, he wanted to die. That was how bad the pain was.

"Please stop! He's had enough!" shouted Hinata.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, only for a few of the blasts to hit him, his back slamming into the stone wall.

When the barrage of attacks had finally stopped, Naruto was covered in cuts, bruises and his own blood. Gasping, he looked up at Kurairyou and growled. As if saying 'that all you got?' Though, he hoped that was all he had. Naruto doesn't think that he could handle another barrage like that again… thinking that if that were to happen that it would kill him. Gasping out a wheezing breath, Naruto tried to keep himself standing, he had to get Hinata out of here. He had to win this fight or everything will be lost to him forever.

"Okay mother fucker, you'll die here today." Naruto whispered, trying to sound strong enough to keep fighting. But even he knew that he was on his last leg right now. His body couldn't handle anymore and he knew his limits.

Laughing, Kurairyou said "oh, you are done Kyuubi Phantom. For now you're too weak to stop me from doing this." He held his hand out toward Hinata; this had caused Naruto's eyes to widen in shock. He wasn't going to… he couldn't! "Say good-bye to your girlfriend Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted the lord as he shot out steel needles from his palm toward Hinata.

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he limped toward the woman that held his heart. Though, it seemed that everything had slowed down.

Naruto rushed to Hinata as fast as he could though even he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. He would need a miracle to stop that attack. Falling over, Naruto grunted in pain as he tried to reach to her. The young man stared up in shock at what he had stared at…

The sound of needles hitting flesh echoed through the room as Naruto watched Hinata stare at Naruto with wide tear filled eyes before they closed. "Hinata no!" shouted Naruto as he found his inner strength, rushed toward the cage and ripped it apart and held Hinata in his arms. Tears streaming down his face. "Hinata, please wake up. Open your eyes, say something to me please!" shouted Naruto, gently slapping her cheek in the hopes of waking her up.

Eyes wide in shock fear, and sadness Naruto felt something deep within him snap. The darkness that was within his soul that had been locked away… had finally broken free. Naruto tilt his head back and screamed out in the pain of losing Hinata.


	17. Darkness of the Heart

_I've never felt so much pain before… I've never felt so much rage and hatred in my entire life. This time, it isn't just the darkness within me that is fighting but the rage I felt for failing Hinata. Now, I'm going to fight, I'm going to kill… I'll make sure that this man is tormented before he breathes his final breath. No matter what anyone says, I'm doing this to avenge Hinata and then… maybe I can rest and join her in the afterlife. That seems like a nice end for me…_

His mind and spirit were filled with shadows, filled with darkness. Growling, he just stared at the body of the woman he loved so deeply as she just lied there limply… Naruto felt so angry, so guilty, so filled with rage and the desire to kill. He's never known this feeling before and it scared him deeply. But he had no control over anything; his body was acting on its own now.

He was nothing more than a beast.

Growling, Naruto turned around and stared at the lord of this castle and narrowed his now black eyes at him. His fangs grew to overlap his lower lip. His hair growing black as he rose to his feet, wounds healing themselves as his clothes seemed to be mending themselves from the attacks that Kurairyou had given him earlier. Everything that marred his skin had begun to fade… it was as if he became more demon than anything…

"Kyuubi Phantom… now that you've joined the side of darkness… we can rule over all worlds! All realms! Starting with the human world for ruining your ancestor!" shouted Kurairyou with a laugh like a crazy person.

Naruto just stood there, his eyes glaring holes into the young lord as if he hadn't listened to him in the least. Maybe he hadn't heard him; maybe he did but chooses to ignore his words. At the moment, all Naruto felt was the desire to kill. He wanted to rip someone apart and he was going to start with a certain man.

"Kyuubi Phantom, we'll kill those humans you brought. I've known they were with you the whole time…" He said with a smirk.

Naruto flexed his longer claws as if saying he was prepared to kill. Prepared to fight and rip limbs from people's bodies. Howling in rage, Naruto jumped into the air and headed straight for Kurairyou to rip him a new one. To start ripping his limbs clean off. To make him suffer and feel nothing but pain and torment. He wasn't going to stop until he's avenged Hinata!

* * *

><p>"You sure he's alright? He's just been sitting there for a while…" said Sakura.<p>

"No idea… he's a demon after all, and Naruto's ancestor." said Sasuke with a sigh.

Both teens have been waiting for a while since they brought Kurama outside to be around the wind. As soon as they walked outside, he sat down and a light swirl of wind surrounded him as he sat in a meditation stance. Both teens and the clone of Naruto all assumed that maybe Kurama as an air affinity for him to have the wind surround him like this. Though, he also didn't have anything to eat as of yet.

"Kurama may be healing for a while… he has been captive for thousands of years." Calmly said the clone of Naruto as he sat down and leaned against the wall. Maybe no demons were after them so he would be safe for a little while. Maybe the lord didn't have many people here to protect him… must have been full of himself.

"Here Sakura, I have some candy bars left…" said Sasuke as he handed his girlfriend a caramel bar.

Sakura just smiled and sat down as she started to nibble on the candy bar. As did Sasuke as he sat down next to his girlfriend and sighed softly in content. Though, even he was worried about Naruto, wondering what was going on. "Hey, clone… do you have any idea what's going on with Naruto right now?"

"Sadly no, I don't know what the original is doing until I've fused with him… Sorry I couldn't be any more help to yo- GAAAAH!" the clone said before gasping his chest and falling over in pain. Sasuke and Sakura both jumped up when the clone suddenly fell over in pain.

"What's wrong?!" shouted Sakura as she rushed to the clone and helped him up. The clone gasped, not able to say anything in the least. Every time he would try to say something, it would come out in a wheezing gasp.

"The original Naruto has been consumed by darkness. Hana's sacred blood had been consumed by guilt and anger." Said Kurama as he pushed himself up to his feet. Sasuke and Sakura both stared at Kurama with confusion on their expressions. Kurama walked over to them as he said "the clone may not be able to see or think what the original thinks or sees, but they can sense the goodness in the original's heart. If Naruto was turned evil, the clone will feel pain beyond reason. He'll keep feeling pain until he's been destroyed. The clone, not the real one."

The two teens nodded in understanding though, they didn't know how to destroy the clone in the least. But what Kurama did surprised them, for he rammed his clawed hand through the clone's chest and watched as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The fuck just happened?!" shouted Sasuke.

"The clone was in pain so I sent him back to Naruto. Besides, I know where to go so follow me understand." Kurama said as he started to walk on ahead, only to walk back a few steps and swiped the candy bar from Sakura's hand and ate it as he started to walk back on forward.

"Hey!"

"Sakura, don't… he hasn't eaten anything in thousands of years."

Sakura just sighed softly and started to walk with Sasuke and Kurama to where Naruto would be. They knew that Naruto would need help; after all… he was in trouble if his clone had been in so much pain. "Hey, Kurama… how does Hana's blood keep him pure?" asked Sakura.

Kurama ran a hand through his red bangs as he said "Hana was a Sacred Maiden. Her blood could keep anything pure, even her children and their children. The blood is normally so strong that our children would never have demon powers."

"But what about Naruto?"

"The blood weakens enough every nine generations for our bloodline to awaken and form a new Kyuubi Phantom. Naruto is the ninth generation and if the lord was right, and that Naruto was in some kind of accident then it would make sense that it awakened the blood that was within him." He calmly said before shaking his head for a moment, as if he had been thinking of something that didn't make sense. "Though, I am surprised that Naruto hadn't admitted his love for his princess. It could have saved him… for him being reluctant, telling her would have kept his blood pure and the shadows from taking over him."

"You mean… just telling Hinata would have prevented this whole thing?!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yeah, the power of love is the most pure for the blood of a sacred being. Guilt and remorse along with fear keeps the blood weak and has the shadows to control them when he loses his princess. But if he's confessed, his blood would keep him pure even after she was hurt or that he lost her. That's how I'm still alive… even though I wanted to join my wife, I couldn't because the love I have for her would not fade even if I saw her reincarnation…"

"I thought you were alive because the lord wouldn't let you die."

"There is that to, but I had also refused to fight humans for him."

Sakura just sighed, even though he explained that there were a few things that didn't make sense… like how only the ninth generation would get his powers. That would never make sense to her in the least no matter what it was. It made her wonder if Kurama could still even fight in the least, for if he was as powerful as he was how would just sitting around in the wind for as long as he had been just be enough to give him full strength?

Sasuke looked up at the man as he said "you know, you kind of look like a male version of Naruto's mother… but, without the round face." Kurama just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, though he noticed that his hair was much longer than it was when he was first put away. Now his hair dragged a foot or so behind him…

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was my descendent also, does she have red hair?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?"

"All my children had red hair, as have all of my ancestors. Red hair is something we all inherit."

"Naruto has blonde hair though."

"Then I am amazed that he doesn't have red hair."

Sakura looked up at them as she said "can't we just hurry up and try to help Naruto!" Well, more like she shouted that and the boys stared at her before nodding and running on ahead. They had to admit, she was right, they had to hurry up and get a move on so they could save Naruto from what was happening. But, she couldn't be sure as to what was going on with Naruto, though she hoped that he wasn't lost to them all right now for if that was the case… Naruto would be forever lost to them…

* * *

><p><em>Naruto could feel himself floating around in darkness. He wondered where he was really… it was so cold here, and dark. The young man tried to think, but it seemed that all of his thoughts would fade away before he could get a good idea of what he had just been thinking of. Was he… dead? No, if he was then he would have been with Hinata right about now.<em>

_Blinking slowly, Naruto's blank eyes stared upward… trying to think on what was going to happen to him now. Maybe he was in hell for failing to protect Hinata from the demon lord. Turning his head, the young man looked to his side from a strange sound he was hearing. For, at the side was a strange memory of his… least, he was sure that it was a memory…_

_"Class, today we have a new student. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga, please make her feel welcome." Said a masked man. His face was pale, and he seemed to wear an eye patch. Though, that wasn't what held Naruto's attention. It was Hinata… he remembered this day. It was the day Hinata was transferred to his kindergarten class. Hinata had always been a small girl, big lavender coloured eyes, short blue hair with two locks that seemed to frame her face perfectly._

_She wore a pink shirt with a black kitten face on it and jeans with purple floral designs around the left leg. Even as a little girl, Naruto thought she was cute. "Naruto, raise your hand so Hinata knows where to sit." Calmly said the masked man before he started to look through his desk for something the class could do for the day._

_Naruto raised his hand and Hinata walked over to him, which of course made Hinata blush a little. The more Naruto thought about it, the more he thought that maybe she hated being the center of attention at the time._

_"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Calmly said child Naruto._

_"Hi…"_

_Now he remembered… even when he was a kid, he had fallen in love with Hinata. It was a sad thing; he fell in love at such a young age he had fallen for her but… because of that love, Hinata lost her life. No matter what, Naruto doesn't think that he could ever forgive himself for what had happened… Hinata lost her life, and he was to pay by staying in this hell for the rest of his life._

_Closing his eyes, the young man tried to stay asleep… sleeping forever would be his punishment._

_"Naruto, why did you fight those guys?"_

_Opening his eyes, Naruto looked up and saw an image. It was another memory… Frowning, he saw himself sitting on the playground… he remembered this; it was weeks before he got his powers. Guys had been hitting on Hinata and wouldn't leave her alone… so Naruto told them off, only to be beat up after school that day. Just thinking about those memories, made Naruto smile a bit._

_First fight he got into and the first time he really did something for her. But, it was also the first time he made Hinata worry about his safety._

_"I fought to protect you. I won, now they won't bother you anymore Hinata…" whispered Naruto with a small smile._

_Hinata had smiled back at him as she said "I wish that you wouldn't fight Naruto. I worry for you… after all, we're friends." Even back then, just hearing those words had hurt him. For he wanted to be more than just friends but had a feeling that even back then he wouldn't have been good enough even if he was still human._

_Though, the more he looks at Hinata's expression, it wasn't just soft with concern for his well-being but… he saw a deep sadness when she had said 'friends'. Why was she sad too? Did she feel the same for him back then and he had just been too blind to have noticed? Frowning, Naruto didn't know why he was thinking about it now, it didn't matter anymore, Hinata was gone and he was in darkness…_

_No, he still had something to do!_

_"I have to avenge Hinata… and I can't do anything while in this place. I have to avenge Hinata and put her soul to peace. It's the only way to save her soul and myself… and the rest of future Kyuubi Phantom's to come! It's the only way!" shouted Naruto before the light started to return to his eyes._

"Give up Kyuubi Sage…" groaned out the lord, his voice sounded weak from Naruto's hand squeezing his wind pipe. It seemed that Naruto wasn't in control over the shadows that resided in his heart. Naruto just growled before throwing him into the wall and flexed his claws. Narrowing his black eyes, the young man walked toward Kurairyou… getting ready to finish him off.

Over the course of their battle, it seemed that Naruto had used his claws over the demon, giving him multiple cuts and gashes on his skin. The demon lord could barely get a good hit on him, and would never be able to fight back that was for sure. Though, it seemed that Naruto's body had been protected by the dark aura that had surrounded him from the moment he was being controlled by the darkness within his soul.

Narrowing his black eyes, Naruto held up his clawed hand, getting ready to kill the demon lord. But what the demon said made Naruto stare at him in confusion. "Kill me in that form, and you'll end up just like me." He laughed like a mad man, only for Naruto to grab him by his windpipe once more. Kurairyou gasped out in pain as he whispered "you… are not going… to kill me?"

Eyes returning to their red and green colouring, the young man whispered "I'll… never be like you." The dark aura soon started to fade from his body, hair returning to red and white. And the ends of his tail went from black, to red once more. Naruto had broken free of the shadow's control over him once more. Growling, he said "I'll kill you, but I'll do it as myself and not that evil man that I've become. Instead, I'll kick your ass and make you suffer for what you've done. I'll make you pay for ruining Kurama's life, for killing Hinata! I'll kill you in the worst way possible!"


	18. The Lord's Demise

_This is it, the final battle. The demon lord is going down; he wasn't going to get away this time or ever again. I'm going to make sure that he is tormented for the rest of his life! And me and Kurama are going to make sure of that. For today, it'll be a tag team! I have nothing to fear anymore… before, I feared the darkness controlling me, that Kurairyou would use me to rule over the human world and the other realms. But this time, it's all going to end… and we're going to end it for good._

Naruto stood before Kurama, his eyes glowing in rage as he got ready to fight. Nothing was going to stop him that was for sure. "So, you think you can beat me Naruto… what makes you think you can beat me?" said Kurairyou with a smirk.

"Damn straight I can beat you. I'll kick your ass!" shouted Naruto before he charged forward, he was going to kick some ass and take some names. Growling, Naruto jumped into the air and kicked the demon lord in the face.

Though, the demon lord just smirked and grabbed Naruto's ankle and threw him into the wall. Yelping from the surprise, Naruto flew into the air, he had to think of something. This demon guy was a lot tougher than he looks… Growling, he flipped through the air, his feet pressing firmly into the wall before he pushed himself off the wall and flew right toward the demon lord.

Not seeing that attack coming, the demon lord went flying from the sheer force of the hit and slammed into the wall. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto landed on his feet and growled… nothing was going to stop him. "I'll kill you, and avenge Hinata and Hana. I'll make sure that you suffer for what you've done!" shouted the young man before his eyes glowed blue and shot out his ice ray. Though, right now he wished that he could transform into his fox form but this room just wasn't big enough for that to happen.

"I'll rip you a new one." Growled out Naruto before his eyes returned to red and green, though both shot out the demon and ghost ray. Which, to Naruto was new but he wasn't complaining. Kurairyou screamed out from the pain before deflecting the rays with the back of his hand. Though that was only part of his plan.

Jumping into action, Naruto swung his fist at Kurairyou, hitting him square in the face. The sound of a crack had been heard, a sure sign that he had broken the demon lord's nose. Smirking, Naruto couldn't believe just how easy that had been!

Screaming, Kurairyou's claws glowed purple before swinging them at Naruto. The attack hit their mark, though mostly just grazing his right cheek. Naruto jumped back as he said "I'm going to kill you Naruto. Then use my powers to bring you back and force you to join me!" He then started to laugh like a mad man. Naruto though just thought that this guy was just plain crazy as hell. Why would was this guy so intent on trying to get him to join him? It didn't make sense to him at all, so why would… ah screw it!

Jumping back, Naruto held up both of his hands, the combination of his demon and ghost rays forming a glowing orb in his circled palms. "Time to die fucker!" shouted Naruto only for the fusing of his attacks to explode before he could release it. Naruto flew into the wall, screaming out of shock and surprise he hit the wall and groaned in pain. "Ow…"

"You can't beat me with you being so unstable." Smirked Kurairyou as he pushed himself and started to walk toward Naruto.

"Stay away from my grandson!" shouted Kurama as he burst through the walls.

"Ah, have you decided to join me Kurama?"

"Fuck you." Growled out Kurama before standing by Naruto. This was surprising, Naruto had to admit. When he first saw Kurama, he looked like he was in his forty's and now… he looked younger! Like he was twenty! Just what did he do in the first place? Naruto would have to learn his secret when he started to grow old.

"Sasuke, Sakura, get Hinata out of here!"

Both teens were a little surprised that Naruto wasn't crazy right now. Though, they did as they were asked and picked up Hinata's body and started to carry her away. Kurama growled as he said "we'll have to work together Naruto. It's the only way to kick his ass for the crimes he's done to the family." Nodding, Naruto agreed to that… this guy had to be tormented for all eternity and he was going to make sure of that.

The thought of all of this made him want to kick some ass and take some names… even more than ever. Taking a deep breath, Naruto got into position into fighting… both him and Kurama were going to double team, it seemed like their best option in order for them to beat this guy and at the moment Naruto didn't give a damn if they had to double team like this. It was the only way to win…

This guy had to die or at least suffer for all of the things that he's done in his life. That he has done to his family… to what he's done to Hinata. Though, sadly he didn't have anything that would get him to suffer for all of the crimes. All of the things that he's done… just thinking about it made his blood boil. It made him burn with rage and anger… The only other time he's felt like this was when He had been in a fight with those guys that kept on hitting on Hinata…

The memory itself was enough to send Naruto into a rage. Them saying what they would do to her after they beat the crap out of him… just thinking about it was enough to make Naruto want to kick some ass right here and now! Screaming with rage, Naruto charged at Kurairyou and swung his fists and legs at him. Hoping to get a good hit in.

While for Kurama, he just charged in though was also trying to get Naruto to relax. For if he was to lose his cool then there was a chance that Naruto would get himself killed in the heat of the battle.

Though, while the demon himself just laughed and blocked all of the hits. Kurama though knew that it was the only way, they had to hurry up and beat him… though, that was when Kurama had an idea. Smirking, he whispered to Naruto "keep him busy, I have a plan." With that, Naruto nodded and watched as Kurama disappeared in a swirl of wind before the young man started to go back into fighting.

Shaking his head, Naruto growled as he took a deep breath. Maybe if he did… yeah, demonic aura could possibly work. Cracking his knuckles, Naruto jumped back and closed his eyes as he calmed himself. Focusing on the aura that surrounded him, trying to harness that aura and use it as his weapon. As an extension of himself so he could kick some serious ass.

Though, right now he had to think of a way to get this guy's guard down! He had to think, what did Sasuke say once when they were kids?

_It was a cloudy day in Konoha, Naruto groaned and tried to push himself out of the ally that he was left in. Some guys pulled him into the ally and beat the shit out of him. This of course was something that Naruto should have seen coming. Groaning, Naruto didn't think that he would be able to handle all of this…_

_Though, it seemed that he had bitten off more than he could chew. Maybe it was because he had refused to use his demon strength on them, knowing that if he had used it that it would cause problems for him and those around him. Hell, he doesn't even remember most of the battle that was taking place. The last thing he remembered was them threatening Hinata and after that, it was at that moment that he felt an ever consuming rage that it seemed that his mind had blanked out…_

_Next thing he knew, he was on the ground covered in bruises, cuts and dried blood._

_Groaning, he shook his head and half-dragged his body out of the ally and tried to get himself home. But had hoped that he wouldn't have to explain what had happened. Rubbing his shaky hand on his forehead as he slowly limped through the rain and sighed softly. This was terrible; his body was cold and shaky from all of the rain that was hitting his body._

_"Naruto?"_

_Looking up, Naruto groaned softly and stared at the blurry image of his best friend Sasuke. Why was he out here in the rain? Damn he doesn't make sense sometimes… wait was he really thinking that or was his mind shut down from the cold? This was all confusing right now._

_"Naruto you're parents are worried sick and- holy shit!" Sasuke was in shock and rushed to his best friend. "Damn it, I'll have to take you to a hospital." Muttered Sasuke before helping his best friend to the hospital. This wasn't going to be good, unless he was taken to the Uchiha's Privet Hospital… Otherwise, he would be screwed and nothing more… for the time being anyway._

_After getting himself treated, Naruto was getting a good lecture from Sasuke. The guy didn't know what more he could do, it seemed that it pissed Naruto off all the more. Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly said "I'm sorry…"_

_"You should be you idiot! You could have been killed! Even with your powers." He whispered the last part in a hiss, showing that he was also being very careful not to let anyone know about his best friend's powers. Least that was a plus. Taking a deep breath, Naruto let Sasuke keep going on and on with his rant. Like how stupid it was to have been in that ally, how stupid it was to have fought like he did…_

_"Look, I know it was stupid! I don't even remember most of it Sasuke. They threatened to take Hinata against her will and that's it. I blacked out and woke up in the shape you found me in. that's all…"_

_"That is because she's your trigger."_

_"Trigger?"_

_"Naruto, everyone has a weakness. Yours is Hinata. If anyone threatens her in any shape, or form then you go insane. I'm guessing you go into some kind of blinding rage where you black out and your body does the damage for you." Sasuke explained as he crossed his arms and sighed softly. Naruto though, had a feeling that there was more to this conversation than he lets on. The black haired teen stared at his friend as he said "you have to learn to control your rage. For rage isn't just a weapon, but it's also something that can get you killed."_

_"So, what else?" asked Naruto as he gave him a big bland stare._

_"What else? When you can't find someone's weakness take their greatest strength and use it against them." Said Sasuke with a laugh._

That's it! Naruto smirked; he knew that Kurairyou was full of himself. Thinking so high and mighty of himself and his so called 'plans'. That was something that he could use against him. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto calmly said "so, your plans the whole time had been to… oh I don't know… get people who have been raised by humans to join a demon to destroy the world they have grown to love?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't very smart you idiot! Like they would have joined you to destroy what was dear to them."

"Shut up you pathetic excuse for a demon!"

"Why don't you make me you prissy little asshole."

The young lord growled and charged at Naruto, just as he had planned. This was what he had hoped for; there was nothing that was going to stop him now. Now, was the chance that he had been waiting for, this was the moment of truth! Just had to weaken the bastard and hope that Kurama finished what he had been planning to do, after that it would be perfect! And they could go home… and… and Naruto would have to explain what had happened to Hinata to her parents…

Punching the demon in the head, Naruto grabbed his wrist quickly and started to spin him around. "Die fucker!" shouted Naruto before throwing him into the air, jumping afterwards and spun, swinging his leg and slamming it into the demon lord's stomach.

The demon lord screamed from the pain before he was slammed into the floor. After that, Naruto created a orb of green light before shouting "take this asshole!" and threw the now, huge orb of green light and threw it at the demon lord. Maybe this would kill him… maybe Kurama wouldn't be needed for this fight after all. Though, while he was thinking about his victory dance, Kurairyou jumped through the smoke and grabbed Naruto by the throat. Gasping in shock, Naruto tried to claw at his wrists.

"I'll have to wait for the next Kyuubi Phantom…" He said with a smirk while strangling Naruto.

Naruto thought that this was the end of him… he thought that he was going to die… Suddenly, he felt a tug; Naruto stared with wide eyes when he saw Kurama grab the demon lord and threw him off of the now coughing teenager. "You alright Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and looked up at his ancestor as he asked "so, what is your plan?"

"We blast him toward that wall. He'll be trapped in his own contraption for a long time. Forever… just follow my lead." Naruto just nodded to what the man said and took a deep breath. Both men stared at where the demon lord had been thrown, Naruto still wasn't sure what the plan was but hey, he had a small idea on what it was. Looking up at Kurama, he saw that both of his eyes were glowing, one red and one green like his… Maybe, he was going to use his ghost and demon rays…

Smirking, he did the same thing… focusing on his ghost and demon rays. Though, what was said next had surprised Naruto. "Use your ice ray through your eyes with your demon and ghost rays." Naruto just nodded, the orbs of red and green appeared in his palms, his eyes glowing blue as was Kurama's. This was going to be the big plan…

"You can't win Kurama!"

"No, you can't win Kurairyou!" shouted both demon/ghost hybrids as they shot out their combined attacks at the demon lord.

He screamed out in pain before flying into the wall. Naruto hadn't expected him to fly that hard, that was for sure… Kurama then charged forward and told the others to stay back. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, though what he did know… was that he could hear screams.

Gulping, Naruto just waited for a bit… hoping that maybe he would get some kind of explanation to what Kurama was doing. Suddenly, Kurama came back and a wall formed with a strange kind of lock. Kurama smirked as he said "he'll be trapped in there forever… no one can unlock that door but me."

"What… did you do?"

"Chained him to a big flat stone, the chains made by the greatest crafters known to man, demon and ghost alike. Next, is a stone snake hanging over his face that will drip venom… he'll forever be in pain and torment, knowing that he'll never be free." Smirked Kurama before grabbing Naruto's hand and started to walk away… all Naruto had to think was that he was glad that Kurama was on his side right about now…


	19. Friends or Lovers?

_We finally defeated the demon lord, but at what cost? I lost Hinata and I don't know how her family would take it… Though, I know that they deserve to know that I tried to save her, that I tried to bring her back alive. It is the least I could do for them… right?_

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked back with Kurama to where Sasuke and Sakura were… and with what was left of Hinata. Looking at the floor, Naruto wondered if he would have to wait a long time like Kurama to see Hinata again… no, to him there would only be her… only Hinata would be in his life. But, could he really leave his friends and family to join his beloved Hinata in the afterlife?

No… he couldn't do that to them…

Looking up at his ancestor, he wondered what he would be thinking… least he had a chance to be with Hana again… least, he was sure that's what he was thinking anyway. Looking down at the ground once more, the young man thought that maybe, he could say his final good-bye to Hinata… for, she deserved that much. But would he be strong enough to say that as Naruto Uzumaki and Kyuubi Phantom… err, Sage…?

Looking up, the young man saw that Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting there; Hinata's body lied on one of their cloaks with her body being covered by the other cloak. Though it didn't cling to her body thanks to the needles that were still in her body. Walking towards them, Naruto stared at Sasuke and Sakura as he whispered "thanks… thanks for getting Hinata out of there."

"We're glad to help Naruto, and Hinata was our friend… we're glad to help in anyway." Sakura said with a soft smile, only for it to turn into a worried frown for the young hybrid.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata's body and just stared at her, tears started to build up within his red and green eyes. Tightening his hands into fists, Naruto closed his eyes, head hung low as the tears started to stream down his face. _'I'm so sorry Hinata… I had promised to keep you safe, I promised to bring you back home… and I failed you. I'm so sorry Hinata; I never wanted this to happen. I love you so much but… dear god I'm just so sorry.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he picked up Hinata and held her in his arms. Careful of the needles that were still in her skin… soft sobs escaped him as tears streamed down his face, shoulders shaking as he cried out his heart.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, least he was until Sakura grabbed his shoulder and shook her head. "Don't Sasuke, Naruto needs to be alone right now…" whispered the pink haired teen. Sasuke just sighed softly and sat back down with his girlfriend, he wanted to do something to help his friend but nothing came up…

Though, it seemed that Kurama had other plans. Walking over to Naruto, he stared at Hinata's body for a moment. As if he was trying to figure something out about her… the more he looked at Hinata's body, the more he noticed something that seemed a little off about the needles. Eyes widening, Kurama grabbed Hinata from Naruto and moved away from the crying teen. "What are you doing?" screamed out Naruto with rage.

"Trying to save her."

"How the fuck are you going to do that?!" shouted Naruto.

"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me young man." Growled out Kurama, his eyes glowing red, tails whipping around in rage, the wind around him was strong, whipping his hair around giving him a more dangerous look to him.

"Yes sir." Naruto said with fear in his voice.

Kurama set Hinata down and stared at the needles some more for a brief moment before saying "he was stupid right down to the end." After saying those words, Kurama started to remove the needles, though slowly, and carefully.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura in shock.

"Kurairyou was a master of pressure points on demons. He remembered the pressure points that could easily kill a demon if all of them have been hit. That's where these needles are."

"What does that have to do with you removing the needles on Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"The pressure points that can kill a demon, are the pressure points that would just put a human in a state that would resemble death, when really, they are alive and would only remain in this state until the needles were removed." Kurama calmly explained while removing the needles.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing… Hinata wasn't really dead! Oh thank the gods; he would be able to see Hinata again! Though, because of his excitement, he wouldn't be able to return to normal… least, not right away. Looking back toward Kurama, the young teen wondered how long it would take; he didn't want to wait anymore. Though, he knew that the red haired man would have to be careful or something could happen to Hinata.

With half of the needles gone, Naruto could faintly hear Hinata starting to breathe again… his heart soared from the very sound. A sure sound that she was alive again, least, a sound that did tell him that Kurama spoke the truth.

Reaching out to hold her hand, Naruto wanted to see if her skin had started to warm up… He was just about to reach for her hand… just a few more inches, that was all he would need then he would be holding her hand in no time! Just as he was about to grab the blue haired woman's hand he pulled his hand back. He couldn't hold her hand… once he told Hinata the truth… told her who he was and what was going on… and when she was home that he would leave her alone… it was the only thing that he could do for her.

Standing up on his two feet, the young man walked away from Hinata's body and sat on the other side of the room, his knee drawn up to his chest with his arm hanging over the knee and his other arm across his lap… _'I don't deserve to be near Hinata. Not after what I've put her through…' thought_ Naruto trying to hold back his tears at the thought of never being near Hinata again.

Suddenly, the young of coughing and gaging could be heard from across the room. Looking from the corner of his eye, Naruto saw that Hinata was sitting up, breathing heavily and looking around with wide eyes. Maybe she was thinking that someone was going to attack her… he couldn't blame her for that…

"What happened? How am I not… not dead?" said Hinata in shock.

Kurama chuckled as he started to explain everything that had happened. How 'Kyuubi Sage' had saved her and that the demon lord was never going to bug her ever again. Naruto was thankful that Kurama didn't tell Hinata his name… least he could tell her himself for the time being. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to calm his nerves.

The sound of foot falls could be heard, his ears twitching with the sound as they got closer and closer to him. Frowning, Naruto looked up when he saw Hinata standing in front of him. She just frowned at him, as if trying to figure something out. Naruto pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off and looked at Hinata, noticing that he had gotten taller in that month of training…

"Please… tell me… are you really…" She couldn't seem to say it. Naruto stared at Hinata with soft eyes; he had to find a way to prove that he really was Naruto and not someone pretending to be him. He knew of one thing that could do that would prove to her that he was really Naruto.

Taking a deep breath he started to sing the only song that they've ever sang together.

_What would you say if I told you  
>I've always wanted to hold you?<br>I don't know what we're afraid of  
>Nothing would change if we made love.<em>

As he sang, he stared at Hinata with honest eyes… though instead of his eyes being red and green like they normally were, he had them turn back into blue, as if to prove that it was really him, and not someone pretending to be him. Though, he wasn't sure if she really believed that to be honest.

_So I'll be your friend  
>And I'll be your lover<br>Cause, I know in our hearts we agree  
>We can be both to each other<em>

Hinata just stared at Naruto with wide eyes; maybe she still didn't believe what he was trying to say. Or, least what he was trying to prove. Naruto took a deep breath and got his hair to shrink back down, and the white and red strands started to disappear, being replaced with bright blonde locks.

_Oh yeah, we can be both to each other_

Staring at her with sad eyes, Naruto tried to get her to see without him having to transform back. But, it seemed that it was the only thing that he could do… Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly started to transform back into his human form. Staring at her, he gently placed his hand upon her cheek and stared at her sadly, as if to tell her that he was sorry.

_I know the chances we're taking  
>Somebody's heart could be breaking<br>But still we can't stop what's inside us  
>Our love for each other will guide us<em>

Blinking, Naruto stared at Hinata in shock as she started to sing to the song as well. Did that mean that… she knew it was him? Or was she just doing it for fun? It was hard to say, though he knew that Hinata would have to know something at the very least…

_And I'll be your friend  
>And I'll be your lover<br>Cause I know in our hearts we agree  
>We can be both to each other<em>

Naruto gave a small sad smile as he sang along with Hinata on that part… it seemed so good to sing with her at least one last time but… he knew that he would be happy, so long as Hinata was happy. Taking a deep breath, he rubbed the pad of his thumb on her cheek and just stared at her with a soft smile.

_I've been through you  
>And you've been through me<em>

Naruto sang softly, in a sense it was true. He had seen what Hinata saw while she was kidnapped, and that she had seen the kinds of battles that he had to be through. Taking a deep breath he stared at Hinata and smiled gently.

_Sometimes a friend is the hardest to see_

Naruto had to admit that, some people wouldn't know where to find the one they love even if it was right in front of them. That was how he felt sometimes… he really was an idiot.

_But we always know when it's laid on the line_

Soon, a ring of white flames started to form around Naruto's waist as it slowly to move upward and downward. Hinata was a little surprised at what she was seeing but she didn't back away. She wasn't afraid of what she was seeing…

_Nobody else is as easy to find_

The rings still moved upward as he sang, Naruto's vest soon started to turn into his orange sweat shirt with the short sleeves. This, of course made Hinata stare at him with even wider eyes than before. He knew that she was starting to put the pieces together at last… for that he was happy.

_And I'll be your friend_

The sleeves that were attached to his arms soon started to disappear, as did his claws. Hinata just standing there as she sang her part of the song… least the transformation back to his real self was almost complete.

_I'll be your friend forever_

Soon, Naruto's black pants had started to turn into his blue jeans. Hinata of course didn't look down; she just kept on staring at his face, as if trying to figure him out. Not that he could blame her for that. Naruto gave her a soft smile…

_ And I'll be your lover_

Hinata had tears streaming down her eyes, and rolling over her cheeks as she stared at Naruto. The rings went over his face, making the whisker marks on his face shrink to just three simple lines on his cheeks. Something only Naruto Uzumaki would have. Something that Hinata would know right away on his face. Naruto closed his eyes as she sang.

_I'll be your lover baby!  
>'Cause I know in our hearts we agree<em>

Naruto couldn't bear to stare as he sang his bit. It just seemed to break his heart the more he stared at her. Taking a deep breath, Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, as if saying that this would be the last time they ever speak to each other. It was for the best, for her own safety. Though, the thought of it almost broke his own heart, almost caused him to shed tears.

_We can be both to each other  
>Oh, yes, we can be both to each other.<em>

Once the song was over, Naruto had completed his transformation back to his human self. He couldn't bear to stare at Hinata anymore… so he kept his eyes closed from her. But he had to tell her one thing, she deserved that much in the least. "Hinata… I don't blame you if you hate me for all that happened to you. But… damn it how can I say this?"

"Start from the beginning…" whispered Hinata gently.

Taking a deep breath, the young man whispered "I was in an accident and I awakened to these powers. I tried to use them to help people, to keep you safe. I was scared that you wouldn't like me anymore when you found out that I was a freak. A monster." He gritted his teeth for a moment as he tried to get this all out without getting angry at himself. Taking a deep breath, Naruto whispered "I tried to save you and when I thought that you were dead, I lost control for a moment and… almost destroyed myself in the process. I'm so sorry Hinata… but, maybe for your own safety I shouldn't see you anymore."

"Why?" asked Hinata with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Opening his eyes, Naruto gave her a stare with soft sad eyes. His blue eyes were filled with sadness that he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to see her anymore. "Hinata, I'm doing this for your own protection… I love you deeply, I've always loved you and now… I just can't see you anymore because I love you."

"Naruto… I love you… I've always loved you. I thought I was crazy because… I thought that Kyuubi Phantom was you and… I started to love him too." She began, which had surprised Naruto for a moment. Tilting his head to the side, the young woman whispered "I love both versions of you Naruto… I don't care if your human, demon, ghost, or whatever. I love you for you." Hinata then gave Naruto a loving smile, something that made his heart want to burst from his chest. Gulping, he just smiled a bit before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

This was amazing, that was for sure, and he never knew that he could be this happy in his entire life. Pulling back from the hug, the blonde young man stared at her and was about to kiss her until one little problem. "Guys, we should leave! This place is falling apart!" shouted Sasuke before he started to run off. Naruto lifted Hinata into his arms and started to make a break for it, as did Sakura, and Kurama.

In a way, this was a good thing, now the demon lord would never have anyone try to go in and break the seal. Now, they just had a few things to fix up in the human world… least, he would hope that he would be able to fix it.


	20. Happy Endings

_Life can finally return to normal…. I don't think that I'll be using my powers any time soon, well unless you count giving Hinata joy rides, she doesn't seem to mind the fact that I can run faster than the average man. Hell, even when I'm jumping from building to building, she doesn't seem to mind, in fact she enjoys it. Now, makes me wonder how Kurama is going to deal with seeing his wife's reincarnation…_

_The stars of the night are my tears  
>Goddess of the moon and Angel of the stars,<br>Please stop the time tonight_

It had been a beautiful day; the girls had wanted to go out to do some karaoke. And, of course the boys had agreed to it. After all, it had been a week since they returned from the demon world and they deserved to let loose and enjoy themselves. Plus, it was also a special day for Kurama. Who knew that he could change his shape! Right now he looked like he was eighteen!

And, who would have thought that his wife would have the memories from her past life… Or, he should say 'lives' since she had been reborn a few times… searching for her Kurama.

It had been quite a day when they decided to meet up with Hana… of course; the girls had to do that. And of course, Naruto had to get Kurama to try to make himself look younger since it was a bit of a crime for a full grown man to date a teenager… Kurama, of course had just told them that it was no problem that he could easily change his age. That part was easy; it was now just trying to get him to act like a modern teen that was the tough part.

Looking up on the stage, Naruto and Sasuke stared at their girlfriends as they sang and danced. Just enjoying themselves after having to go through what they've been through… Naruto was just happy that Hinata was enjoying herself again, that she wasn't letting her experience in the demon world control her or keep her in fear.

_Just a little is fine Please show me your figure  
>I can see the number one star as feet draw ever nearer<em>

Sakura was wearing a pink sun dress with matching pink leg warmers since it was a little chilly outside today. Her hair was pulled back with a ribbon like it normally was when she was on stage, to help keep herself from sweating so much with the lights shining on her for too long. Around Sakura's neck was one of Sasuke's many necklaces, the one with the red and white fan, it was his favorite, and a sure sign that they were official this time.

Though, his eyes were mostly on Hinata…

Today, she wore a purple sweat shirt though; it was styled the same as his. Short shelved like a t-shirt, but on the chest were branches with blooming cherry blossoms on it. A simple design yes, but it was nice. For pants, she wore boot leg jeans with blue swirls around the left leg, and red swirls heading toward the blue swirls on her right leg. Then, there were her sneakers, which of course were white with lavender stripes. But what made her outfit amazing, was the necklace with the Uzumaki crest on it hanging around her neck, and the flower clip in her hair.

Naruto just smiled at the thought of him and Hinata walking home together tonight. It would be nice to be walking home with the woman he loved deeply.

_Being able to meet you when the moonbeams shine,  
>Is just showing me a faint dream,<br>Because the morning has already become a phantom  
>Though I understand this, I still feel lonely<em>

Naruto sighed softly in content; life sure was amazing that was for sure. Least, now it was… the young man knew that his life would still be a little complicated with him having powers and all, plus those who would want to try to steal his powers. But, so long as his heart was filled with love, he would know that nothing would stop him, nothing would have him consumed with evil or hatred ever again.

That was a promise that he was going to keep. And he was going to make sure that he did… Taking a deep breath, Naruto grabbed his drink and took a sip as he let out a soft sigh of content. There was nothing that was going to stop him from him from enjoying life that was for sure.

_The stars of the night are my tears  
>I pile on you and attack your hot lips<br>It's alright, don't say anymore We've already become one  
>But then the morning comes<br>Goddess of the moon and Angel of the stars,  
>I pray to you-please stop the time<em>

Looking up on the stage, Naruto just smiled gently and sighed dreamily… who would have thought that after all these years of being in love with her that she would end up being his girlfriend! Life was sweet! Grinning from ear to ear, the young man looked over his shoulder and stared at the now dancing couple that was Hana and Kurama. Kurama took on the style of a black leather jacket, and a red muscle shirt with black jeans and black leather boots. Maybe he was going for the bad boy look, the only other thing different about him was his eyes; he didn't want people to think he was weird so he changed his eyes to green, his hair of course was still very long and red like usual.

Who would have thought though that Kurama would have adjusted a little bit already in only a week. Running a hand through his hair, the young man smiled a bit as he laid his head on the table as he dreamt of his future with Hinata… Life sure was going to be sweet.

_Two people under starlight are always engulfed in their shine  
>Feeling warmth, and, for only this time, we are tied together<em>

Looking up, Naruto saw that Hinata and Sakura were having a good time just singing and dancing around up on the stage. Maybe their lives could be perfect after all? His powers would be used to protect Hinata and any kind of future that they would be having. Lifting his head, Naruto turned to his friend as he asked "so Sasuke, what are you going to do when we're done here?" Sasuke just turned his head and yawned softly as he started to explain what they were going to do.

"Just gonna walk home with Hinata, maybe finally do it."

"Do it?"

"Yeah, what do you think do it is?"

"Lots of things."

Sasuke just smacked his forehead then wanted to smack Naruto. Rubbing his forehead, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered to what he meant to his blonde best friend. Though, after he was done explaining Naruto's face was bright red with what Sasuke had told him and just grinned as he said "you sly dog." He chuckled before drinking more of his cola and grinned all the more.

_The stars of the night are my hearts drops  
>What should I do? This emotion is reaching you, right?<br>I'll give you my only cutting symbol  
>I want you all to myself<br>Goddess of the moon and Angel of the stars,  
>Please stop the time tonight<em>

Sasuke just shook his head as he said "what about you Naruto." Naruto grinned some more before leaning back in his seat. Maybe the girls would be done soon so he and Hinata could go on home. Well, to his place since his parents have gone out for the weekend and Hinata of course was allowed to stay any time. And for that he was thankful.

_The stars of the night are my tears  
>I pile on you and attack your hot lips<br>It's alright, don't say anymore We've already become one  
>But then the morning comes<br>Goddess of the moon and Angel of the stars,  
>I pray to you-please stop the time<em>

Taking a deep breath, Naruto knew that he would now be able to spend some time together with Hinata… though, as they were just getting ready to leave he couldn't help but think back on what had happened this week.

_It was the day after returning from the demon realm… the teens didn't know if they should do this but it was for Kurama's sake. He had to see if this was really his wife's reincarnation… Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at his ancestor as he said "so, you ready?" Kurama just nodded, he hadn't really changed much, and the only thing that had changed was his clothes. Otherwise, he still looked the same. Maybe it was because she only saw him like this, and not a teenager._

_"You sure that this is Hana?" asked Kurama with a hint of worry in his voice._

_"Don't worry Kurama; the girls are bringing her here. And this has to be Hana; she has everything you've described about her. Long white hair, emerald green eyes and the star shaped birthmark. It was the only thing that could connect them to Hana, so this had to be her right?_

_Ever since the girls had left though it seemed that Kurama was having second thoughts, maybe it was because to him, Hana had been forever lost to him for thousands of years… maybe even longer, or shorter. No one really knew how long it's really been, hell Hana could have been reborn a few times and they wouldn't have known it._

_"Kurama, relax. Take a deep breath and you should be calm when you see her." Said Naruto with a smile and patting Kurama's back hoping that would at least calm him down._

_"Naruto's right Kurama. If you're going to see Hana, you need to be calm simple as that okay?" calmly said Sasuke before crossing his arms, waiting for the girls to hurry up and get here. There had to be something that they could do while they waited… though, no matter what happened there just wasn't anything that they could do for the time being._

_"Guys, we're here!" shouted Sakura causing the boys to look up. Standing there was Hinata, Sakura, and the girl from their class. Hana… Naruto did remember right, she had long silver hair, emerald green eyes… though he couldn't tell if she had the star shaped birthmark from here sadly, though he knew that she had it from when they were partnered up one year for science._

_"Why did you girls bring me here?" asked Hana in confusion._

_"Hana… do you know someone named Kurama?"_

_Hana's eyes widened for a moment before she looked away. "I knew someone of that name yes, he's the one I'm waiting for… but he doesn't seem to be coming." Naruto had a good feeling that this is really her. Looking up, he stared at Kurama, who just so happened to be staring at Hana with wide eyes. Looks like this had to be Hana, why else would he be staring at her like that, and his heart beating wildly in his chest._

_"How do you know about Kurama?" asked Hana with confusion in her voice._

_"Because… they helped me to find you Hana…" whispered Kurama as he walked forward with his head down and his eyes closed. Did Kurama still blame himself for what had happened all those years ago? He shouldn't, it wasn't his fault for what had happened._

_"Kurama, is… is that really you?" Hana said in surprise and shock only to end up smiling. "Kurama, you finally came for me."_

_"Hana… how long have you been waiting for me?"_

_"Since the day I was taken from you. I waited in the spirit world; I was reborn and waited for you in the human world… but nothing. It was the same process; I was always reborn in the world, the location of someone like you but…" She gave a sad smile before looking up at the man she had known as her husband saying "I wanted to come back, to let you know that… that I'm not angry with you for what happened."_

_Lifting his head, and opening his eyes Kurama stared at Hana in shock. She wasn't mad at him at all? But why, she had every right to be angry with him and yet, she was just staring at him with her beautiful emerald green eyes and smiling at him._

_Gulping, Kurama took a few steps toward Hana as he said "I'm sorry for making you wait. I had been locked away for a long time… if it wasn't for Naruto, I don't think I would have been freed." Hana just stared at him for a moment before turning to stare at Naruto in confusion. As if wondering how he was able to free Kurama in the first place. Maybe she didn't have her powers in this life… it would make sense._

_Kurama chuckled as he said "Naruto is one of our descendants. He has my powers and was able to overcome the shadows in his heart… he was the first one and only one to not allow the darkness to destroy him."_

_Hana stared at Naruto for a moment before smiling. Kurama looked around for a moment before closing his eyes and shrinking down a bit, making himself look younger. Grinning, Kurama soon started to look like he was eighteen like Naruto and his friends. "I'm happy Hana… happy to have you back in my life once more." He whispered before pulling Hana into his arms and kissing her gently._

And that was only one thing that happened… it was when Naruto had brought Hinata home that had been the worst thing to have happened… least, it was with some of the misunderstandings…

_After leaving the demon realm, Naruto had told the others that he would take Hinata home… he knew that she would need to get home right away or her parents would worry even more. Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned his head and saw that Hinata had fallen asleep on the ride home and smiled softly. Taking the cloak, he wrapped it around her before pulling Hinata on his back, having her arms over his shoulders and had her legs hanging at his sides with his arms under the knees._

_Least… she was safe now. That was all that mattered right now and he was just happy to have her back. Now, all he had to do was bring her home and life would be great again. Least, it was now that he had confessed his feelings for Hinata. Sasuke had told him that he would take Kurama with him for now until they could find some kind of arrangement for Kurama…_

_Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was pretty dark… made him wonder how long they have been gone for… Shrugging, the young man started to keep walking after adjusting Hinata on his back. Too bad they didn't have anything for her to wear, well, least Sakura defiantly didn't._

_Staring at the blue haired woman on his back, Naruto wondered if they really could be together… Kurama had lost his wife because the lord was a crazy ass bastard who wanted his power to rule the world. Sure, he's gone now but… would someone else try to take his place to get his power? No, maybe not… after all… there wasn't anyone to take his place so no one would come into power next. But, what else had confused him was… would he have a long life-span like Kurama or does he have a human life-span? It doesn't make sense and it isn't like he could ask since the other Kyuubi Phantom's hadn't lived long enough to prove that theory._

_Sighing softly, the young man walked through the streets as he tried to get Hinata home. Maybe if he was lucky, they wouldn't ask how he found her, or why she was wearing a harem outfit._

_Just thinking on what her father was going to say made him want to shake in fear. But right now, he would have to think of something for him to say without sounding like he was the one responsible for the whole thing. But in a way, he was responsible for it. Shaking his head, the young man started to walk up some stairs as he tried to think on how he was to ring the doorbell or… wait… Shaking his head, Naruto made one of his tails appear and started to grab a hold of the knocker that was on the door before making that tail disappear._

_Okay, he had to remain calm… just had to stay calm when someone answered the door. Looking up, he saw the door opening causing the blonde haired teen to shake a bit, maybe from the chill of the night. Standing in the door was a tall man with slightly tanned skin, lavender coloured eyes like Hinata, long brown hair and wore some kind of robe, sort of kimono-like. Maybe this was his style of clothes when he gets home._

_Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmly said "Hyuuga-san… I… um… I found your daughter." Naruto looked up and saw that the man's eyes were wide for a moment before telling Naruto to come on inside. Nodding, Naruto shifted Hinata on his back before walking on inside and followed the man, who he guessed was Hinata's father and walked up some stairs._

_It seemed like Hinata had a very well decorated room though he didn't really pay attention to that. "So, where did you find my daughter?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir." Said Naruto with a sigh before gently setting Hinata on her bed. Though, sadly the cloak had shifted from the movement revealing the harem outfit._

_"You defiled my daughter didn't you!" shouted the man as he grabbed Naruto's shirt and shook him. Naruto screamed and tried to explain that it wasn't him that dressed her like that! But it seemed that her father didn't want to listen to him. Naruto kept on screaming and trying to break free._

_"Father!" shouted a voice._

_Hinata's father stopped shaking Naruto who just looked around with spinning eyes as he tried to calm himself down from all of the had happened. "Hinata, I was just about to throw out this boy for putting you in those clothes."_

_"He didn't put me in these! My captors did! Naruto saved me father, he risked his own life to save mine."_

_"But he said he didn't know where you were."_

_"Because they bribed him not too… they said that if he told anyone where I was… then they'd hurt me." Hinata whispered, still lying on the bed. Her body was sore and tired from everything that had happened. Naruto was happy that Hinata explained everything that happened. Least now he could go on home and just go to sleep…_

"Naruto what are you thinking about?" asked Hinata from the walk home.

"Just thinking of the things that happened when we got home. Like me, bringing you home and Kurama being reunited with Hana." He said with a smile.

Naruto knew that Hinata was still a little frightened about what had happened while in the demon world. But, at least she wasn't so scared about everything like with men… okay, she was still scared of men though not of him since he saved her. Taking a deep breath, the young man looked at Hinata and pulled her close to his side. "Hinata, I love you so much." Whispered Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto." Hinata said with a smile.

Yup, to him life was perfect… though, it would be better when he finally share their first kiss. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pulled the blue haired woman close and kissed her gently. Hinata of course, had kissed him back; something that he's always dreamed of having and knew… just knew that this was going to be an amazing day and life for him so long as Hinata was by his side.

Though, right now there was one thing that he wanted to ask. Grinning, Naruto said "still have that harem outfit?" Hinata just blushed crimson which of course had caused Naruto to burst out laughing. Hinata blushed at the most simplest of things.

"Naruto!"

"What? I kinda got used to seeing you in that outfit… only I get to see you in those clothes." Naruto said with a smile before chuckling… life was definitely perfect now…

The End


End file.
